<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beyond the Reality by SakuraAlexia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358746">Beyond the Reality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAlexia/pseuds/SakuraAlexia'>SakuraAlexia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAlexia/pseuds/SakuraAlexia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I have made some tests and I've come to the conclusion that, with enough Eridium, my powers might actually be able to be the key to cross through dimensions."</p>
<p>“What are you getting at, Tannis?”</p>
<p>The woman gave an exasperated sigh. “I am saying that I might have found a way to get to Lilith, I will open a portal to the afterlife.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Where it all started</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started writing this after the release of DLC1, therefore the events of the other DLCs will not betaken in account for this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time on the Sanctuary III passed slowly, ever since the war with the Calypso Twins was over, there hadn't been much to do. Sure, testing skills in Torgue's Circles of Slaughter and also the whole ordeal with Moxxi and the casino had been enough to entertain and distract the crew for a while, especially the Vault Hunters, but nothing could keep them forever away from the harsh truth of reality.</p>
<p>The Crimson Raiders, if they were still a thing, were left to themselves, without commander nor anyone that knew how to fulfill that role properly, there had someone that could, but she was gone too, and the responsibility now went to the child she raised, problem was, said child had no idea where to start from. Even if the rest of the Raiders were kind and patient with her, trying to guide her through, so everything wouldn't fall on her young shoulders, she still remained pretty clueless.</p>
<p>The Vault Hunters resorted on finding jobs and entertainment on their own for now, until in some way, someone could find a solution, and finally, their ship might actually move from its stationary place in Athenas' orbit. Ava had requested to go back for a while, so they could stay in a safe place, but people got the feeling that she wanted to go back to pay her respects to Maya, the teen wouldn’t admit it openly, but everyone knew she missed her, and you could get the feeling that she still was guilty for what happened to her mentor too.</p>
<p>As for the rest, Ellie was busy making sure their ship was in top shape, Moxxi had her bar and now the casino to run as well, Marcus was always busy to find new weapons to sell and finding ways to make money, Tannis closed herself in her lab working on something nobody had any idea of what it was, and Claptrap was well... Claptrap, though even he had less spunk than usual.</p>
<p>Overall, even if people found their own ways to keep their minds occupied, the loss of both Lilith and Maya had left a huge hole in everyone's hearts, even the war being over hadn't been enough to fill the empty space.</p>
<p>The Vault Hunters had found a way to keep themselves busy for the moment with a game of cards sitting on the floor of Amara's room, in which none of them was particularly interested into, but they had to ease boredom somehow. That, and the fact that Mr. Chew ate some of the cards too, surely the skag lived up to his name.</p>
<p>The ping of their ECHOs broke the silence, someone wanted something from them, as always. Checking, it was Tannis sending them a message that she wanted them in her lab, as she needed to talk about something important, and they knew that, one, Tannis hated talking unless it was needed, and two, she wasn't a liar. They just hoped that, whatever she wanted, wasn't too much of a mess to deal with.</p>
<p>“Well, its not like we have anything to do.” Zane shrugged. “Let's see what the smart lass wants.”</p>
<p>They got up and headed to the lab without hesitation, leaving Mr. Chew to happily eat away their now discarded cards.</p>
<p>The sight that greeted them was relatively weird, but not unusual. Papers and blueprints of something were scattered all across the lab with various equipment, there was also a tiny model of something they had no idea what it was, on the table, made with pieces of scrap metal. Whatever Tannis had been doing during these last few months, it was clear that it was something big. While the woman was currently in the process of cleaning up when they entered.</p>
<p>“Oh, you're here.” she finally turned towards them. “The let's cut straight to the point shall we?” she asked, not really expecting an answer.</p>
<p>“I am sure you all recall what happened in the Vault of Nekrotefayo, specifically when, thanks to my powers of Siren I was able to open a passage and transfer everyone over to Pandora from there. Well, I have made some tests and I've come to the conclusion that, with enough Eridium, my powers might actually be able to be the key to cross through dimensions.” the scientist explained, her words causing general confusion.</p>
<p>“What are you getting at, Tannis?” Fl4k was the only one that dared to ask.</p>
<p>The woman gave an exasperated sigh. “I am saying that I might have found a way to get to Lilith, I will open a portal to the afterlife.” </p>
<p>The Vault Hunters looked at each other, incredulous of what they had just heard, trying to confirm that they weren't dreaming and that their ears didn't deceive them.</p>
<p>“What? Didn't you hear what I just said? I thought that finding a way to bring her back here would have made you people happy.” Tannis frowned, man these people never knew when to be grateful.</p>
<p>“Of course we would be happy, just... wow that's...” Moze had a hard time describing how she felt about this. “Astonishing?” Amara tried to finish the phrase for her, the Gunner nodded.</p>
<p>“How is the ordeal going to work, Tannis?” the Beastmaster asked, this was interesting, and pretty awesome, but it had to be done in one way or another, and something told them, that it was why she asked for their help.</p>
<p>She beamed. “Finally a good question.” she cleared her throat. “With the help of a friend, I made the blueprints for a machine that would help me create and maintain the portal I will make with my powers stable enough for an extended period of time. We will also need the help of my Eridium enhancer too for the task, so I can amplify my abilities enough in order to achieve the desired result.” </p>
<p>“I can sense a task for us incoming” Zane added.</p>
<p>“Of course, that is why I called you here after all. First of all we will need to take my Eridium enhancer with us, that means retrieving it from where it is on Pandora and bring it on the ship, and also, I am still missing some components. I have located their position but I need someone to get them for me.”</p>
<p>“And I guess it will be us.” Amara nodded. “Well, do you see anyone else fit for the task on this ship?” that was obviously a rhetorical question.</p>
<p>“Where are we going to pull this off?” Fl4k asked. </p>
<p>“We'll go back to Nekrotefayo, other than the fact that probably there's the least chance of anyone disturbing us, we could use the equipment left from Typhon DeLeon's lab, the more we have the better.” she replied. “We will also need the help of a few people, but they are already on their way I believe, Zer0 should be taking care of it.”</p>
<p>Zane nodded. “Sounds like you already got everything under control lass.”</p>
<p>Tannis snorted at the comment. “I always do.”</p>
<p>“Who would these people be?” Moze asked, they needed to recognize them somehow, or they'll probably end up with a few of too many bullet holes if they didn't.</p>
<p>“The group of Vault Hunters that came before you. Maya's old companions.” she replied, once again creating general shock. </p>
<p>“Are we sure they will join us? I mean you said we would be looking for Lilith.” Amara frowned, not that she would have disliked to meet her fellow Siren sister's friends, but she had doubts that they would be willing to come along for just one person. She did not have a doubt that they knew of their friend's unfortunate fate. “Wouldn't it be easier to convince them to tag along if we looked for Maya as well while we're at it?”</p>
<p>“That would be a good idea, I'd love to get our Commander back, but, Maya did not deserve what happened to her either, she needs a second chance too.” Moze approved the Siren's idea, and she had the feeling that their other two companions did too.</p>
<p>“And when I had said that we wouldn't do that? I said I would create a passage to the afterlife, who you will bring back, is up to you. I can make sure you will arrive on the other side, but there's no telling what you will actually find, or if you'll even find anyone in the first place.” </p>
<p>“So... we are going to cross the border without even having the smallest assurance we'll succeed?” Amara frowns.</p>
<p>“Well, do you have other ideas then?” Tannis crossed her arms, giving the other Siren a similar look. “We need them, and you know it. I've come this far into actually succeeding, it is worth going to the end. They would do the same for us if they could.”</p>
<p>The Vault Hunters looked at each other in mute realization, embarrassment and understanding. If they were alive, Lilith and Maya would have gone above and beyond for anyone of them if they could, and Tannis, even if they knew she would never admit it nor say it openly, knew this, she had known the other two Sirens for far more time after all. Also, it was obvious that she cared, even if she didn't want to, nor was able to show it properly.</p>
<p>“Then let us try.” Fl4k said what was on their minds.</p>
<p>“Let's move then, does the kid know this already?” Zane asked, she probably did, but was best to ask. He figured she'd be ecstatic to hear the news.</p>
<p>Tannis nodded at him. “Of course, I let her know first and she approved this, and honestly, I don't see why would anyone try to not get our Commander, and whoever else we can find, back again.”</p>
<p>“And especially not Ava. But first, let's get going and get what's needed.” Moze was already outside of the door and heading towards the deck, to direct the ship back to Pandora.</p>
<p>The Siren nodded. “Yes, the quicker, the better. We'll be back as soon as possible, Tannis.”</p>
<p>“I sure hope so, meanwhile I'll finish the preparations.”</p>
<p>The group bid their farewell and traveled towards Pandora to gather the equipment needed, excitement rising, despite not knowing which dangers could lurk on the other side, they would try, the Raiders needed their people back, and they would do anything they could to make sure that happened. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they got down to Devil's Razor, they already found Vaughn waiting for them, Tannis had probably informed him already, well, at least didn't have to waste time.</p>
<p>“Vault Hunter bros! The Siren lady already told me everything, her machine is right there and ready to be brought on the ship.” he excitedly greeted them, pointing at a Technical where Tannis' Eridium enhancer was already strapped on the back.</p>
<p>“Excellent Vaughn, now we just need the components for the other machine and we're ready to go.” Fl4k nodded.</p>
<p>“What you need is in a nearby bandit camp, should be easy pickings for badasses like you.” Vaughn fiddled with his ECHO for a moment. “Here, I sent the location on your own ECHOs.”</p>
<p>“Let's move out then.” Moze ran to the Catch-a-Ride machine, followed by the rest, to digistruct their vehicles, when another Technical stopped right before them, kicking up a cloud of dust and sand in their faces, leaving them coughing.</p>
<p>“What the hell?” Amara growled between coughs.</p>
<p>“Sorry about that.” came a rough voice, Mordecai. Other two figures descended the vehicle alongside him, Tina and Brick, while Talon decided to remain perched on the hood of the car.</p>
<p>“We want to help too, you're not going to leave us out of this!” the girl stomped her foot.</p>
<p>“We heard Tannis is up to something big, we are here to help, we've got to.” the sniper added. </p>
<p>Zane nodded. “Right, what do you guys know, so we don't spend forever explaining things.”</p>
<p>“Zer0 passed by, said he had to do something important for Tannis, said she is looking for Lilith? We don't know much, but Lilith is... was our friend, and whatever there is that involves her, we need to be involved too. She'd help us if she could, so we will do the same.” Mordecai spared a glance to the moon, still bearing the Firehawk's mark.</p>
<p>“Tannis claims she can open a portal to the realm of the afterlife, we will attempt to bring our Commander back, alongside our other fallen friend Siren.” Fl4k explained.</p>
<p>The two males exchanged looks for a change, before laughing a little. “Well, she's a Siren, and a genius, with what she has I am not surprised if she could pull that off.” the sniper said.</p>
<p>“Well, this is exciting, Lilith could come back to us, and Maya too. We might not have agreed on everything, but Lilith was still a friend, and I wouldn't want anything more than get her back. And Maya, she was a good slab, and a good person, she didn't deserve to die the way she did, but unfortunately, this world always takes away the best people.” Brick, who hadn't spoken until now, shook his head.</p>
<p>“But what about Roland?” Tina spoke up, not taking her eyes away from the statue before her. “He has to be there too right? With them?”</p>
<p>“Well, if the man is there, and we can find him, I don't see why not worth trying to get him back too.” Zane put a hand on the young girl's shoulder.</p>
<p>“We'll bring back as many as we can, but for now we should probably head over to this camp and get Tannis what she needs first. One step at a time.” Moze says, curtly nodding to the Operative, meaning that she agreed with his words.</p>
<p>“She is right, as exciting as this sounds, we must remain calm and not get ahead of ourselves, we need to get going and complete the scientist’s project first, then, we will deal with the rest.” Fl4k spoke up, if they never got the basics done, how they were supposed to achieve the rest of their objectives then?</p>
<p>Suddenly then, Tina bounced back to the technical and hopped on it in one of the back seats. “Then what are we waiting for? Hop on suckas!”</p>
<p>“Hell yeah! Let’s raid these bandit bastards!” following the girl’s enthusiasm, Brick took his place behind the wheel again, while Mordecai followed suit, placing himself back in the gunner seat.</p>
<p>The Vault Hunters shrugged to themselves and jumped in the back with Tina, as Brick started up the engine and he drove them through the Pandoran desert, towards their destination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heh, stupid bandits, still fighting for those two asshole twins even after they’ve been long dead.” Amara scoffed, as she kicked one of the dead bodies on the floor beside her.</p>
<p>“Bandits are dumb this way, give them something to believe in and they will worship it to death.” Brick shrugged at her, he knew how bandits were like after having been leader of a group himself. They didn’t exactly worship him, but they were as determined to die if he asked as the COV was for for their “gods”.</p>
<p>“Whatever, they’re dead so it doesn’t matter.” Moze hopped onto one of the containers. “Let’s search this place and see what we can find for Tannis.”  </p>
<p>“What did she even want exactly?” the sniper asked, coming down from his perch on top of a tall shack.</p>
<p>“Basic stuff.” Fl4k replies, looking at his own echo for confirmation. “Batteries, cables, and all of sorts, anything to power up a machine.”</p>
<p>“Machine that I suppose she already built, since she is not asking for anything too complicated to find, especially not hard to find on Pandora, the amount of junk on this planet would be enough to build something just as big.” not that the Gunner minded, it was easier to find replacements for her Iron Bear when it needed repairs, and it needed them often.</p>
<p>“Like these then?” Tina was pulling with her a stack of unused cables from under a pile of rusty pieces of metal, and showed it to them. The robot nodded. “Yes, very good find.”</p>
<p>Talon decided to make her presence known by chirping from above them, descending back on Mordecai’s arm, she gave to him a sort of box she was holding in her beak. A battery. </p>
<p>“Good girl.” he gently scratched her chin.</p>
<p>They then decided to divide, looking everywhere in the camp for anything that could be useful, in every shack, container and under every pile of junk and dirt they could find, finding cables and batteries all over the place, abandoned to themselves and ready to be used, but never actually touched before. Snagging some ammunition and money while they were at it, it wasn’t like these dead idiots needed them anymore anyways.</p>
<p>Once they collected their loot, they placed it back on the technical, ready to be brought on their ship once it landed back on Pandora. </p>
<p>First they went back to collect the other technical with the enhancer, then drove for hours through the desert, admiring the sunset, heading back where their took flight with the Sanctuary III for the first time, it was there that they would have to meet  the rest of the crew, to haul the new supplies on the ship, only to then head back into space and towards Nekrotefayo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They arrived at night time, meeting some fellow crew members along the way, as they looked for new fuel for the ship, that meaning murdering the local wildlife for it.</p>
<p>Once they got there, Tannis and Ava, alongside the others, were there waiting for them, some people were preparing a makeshift campfire and were cooking skag meat on sticks. Other crewmates took care of pulling the supplies in the cargo bay, where they would stay until it was time to use them. </p>
<p>Tina immediately went to hug Ava, the two had never met before, but, they spoke a lot though ECHOnet, Tina had helped the younger girl a lot after the incident in the Promethean Vault happened, as she did have a similar experience too after all, she only had the mercy of not having been present to see it happening in person at least, something in which Ava hadn’t been so lucky with. </p>
<p>The two sat on a rock near the fire pit, with sticks in their hands, waiting for their meal to cook, as they watched the rest of their friends and allies chat and prepare for the upcoming events.</p>
<p>“So… tomorrow is the big day huh? Them Vault Hunters told us everything, that smart girl Tannis is trying to bring back our friends.” Tina started talking, kicking her legs as she did.</p>
<p>Ava nodded at her, staring into the fire. “Yes…”</p>
<p>The blonde girl gently nudged her. “What’s with the frown girl? Our friends will be back soon, be happy.”</p>
<p>“I am happy, it’s just…” the younger kid held up her left arm, now shining with blue markings, those that once were Maya’s.</p>
<p>Tina watched her for a moment, before realizing. “Oh I see ya, you miss ya girl, don’t cha?” </p>
<p>Ava nodded again. “I miss them both but… Maya…” her tattoos flared to life, showing her current discomfort. “I was just starting to get used to her absence, but seeing her own markings on my arm reminds me of her every second…”</p>
<p>She hung her head down, pulling up her hood to hide her face. “I wish she was here with me, I… I shouldn’t have followed her in that Vault, now she’s dead because of it.” she shook, trying her hardest not to cry.</p>
<p>“You can’t be serious girl! You don’t know that!”</p>
<p>“I still disobeyed her, and I shouldn’t have, then those two twin bastards got to her, because she couldn’t protect herself, because I was there.” she clawed at her arm. “I don’t deserve these, I caused her nothing but troubles, she should have chosen a better person.”</p>
<p>“Ava listen, people make mistakes, them twins were probably after Maya already, that leech of Tyreen would have been super excited to gain even more power, she had got big Lily’s powers already, so she must have been planning to get after Maya’s sexy ass too.” Tina replied. “The Calypsos were two power hungry bitches, don’t forget that. Whatever they could get their dirty hands on, they would, because that’s how they were, and we know who and what Maya was too.”</p>
<p>“A strong and badass Siren?”</p>
<p>“Exactly, and she was a threat for them, it's the same with my Roland friend, he was in Handsome Jack’s way, so he killed him.” Tina growled, then sighed, calming down. “Bad people do bad things to good people, and you aren’t, but them twins were. They killed her, not you.”</p>
<p>“You think I’m good?” Ava frowned.</p>
<p>“Yep! Your mah friend, also, Maya was a damn good gal, she would not have chosen you, if you were bad.” Tina grabbed the girl’s chin and tilted it up. “Now turn that frown into a smile, don’t wanna make big ol’ Tina all sad now huh?”</p>
<p>The kid giggled lightly. “Thanks Tina, I needed this.”</p>
<p>“That’s what friends do girl.”</p>
<p>They both lifted their sticks to eat. “Then… I think I wanna join them in searching for her.” Ava said between bites, motioning at the group of Vault Hunters.</p>
<p>“Everyone is doing their own part in this, and I wanna be useful too, like actual useful. If there’s anyone that really should look for Maya, then I think it should be me.” she sighed. “I need to see her again, I owe her an apology at least, I just hope she won’t be too mad at me.”</p>
<p>Tina nodded at her. “That’s the spirit, then would you mind doing me a favor?”</p>
<p>“After all the times you helped me feel better, it’s the least I can do.”</p>
<p>“Would look for mah boy Roland too? Its weird, but he could be with them too maybe.”</p>
<p>Ava smiled. “Sure!”</p>
<p>Tina grinned back. “Awesome! Now let’s eat, we got a long day tomorrow.”</p>
<p>The two sat enjoying the campfire and their meal together with the rest of Sanctuary’s residents, excitement high in the air for the next day, but also worry, and hope that everything will go as planned, and that Tannis and the Vault Hunters will succeed. But for now, they all slept under the stars, waiting for the next day to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Old and new friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day arrived sooner than expected, Sanctuary’s crew got up early, ready for the next trip and the following events that would happen once they landed again, excitement filling the air. </p>
<p>Thanks to Sanctuary’s incredible speed, the trip in space didn’t take them too long, before they arrived once again to the mysterious planet of Nekrotefayo, the ship descending in a remote area of Desolation’s Edge. </p>
<p>The Vault Hunters, the B-Team, Tannis and Ava stepped down from the ship first, waiting for Tannis’ enhancer and the rest of the supplies to be strapped to a technical once more, so they could bring them to destination.</p>
<p>“We’ll stay here to protect the ship, us and the kid.” Mordecai nodded at Ava, who didn’t appear happy in the slightest. “For all we know Maliwan could still be around the planet.”</p>
<p>“Good observation, then let us be on our way Vault Hunters.”</p>
<p>Ava watched them go, nervously fiddling with the hem of her shirt, considering if she should really follow or just stay. She wanted to be useful, but didn’t want a repeat of what had happened at the Vault on Promethea, which was one of the indirect reasons that caused them to be here for such a risky and seemingly impossible task.</p>
<p>She was distracted from her thoughts by a gentle push on her back, she turned to see Tina smiling at her. </p>
<p>“Come on girl, you don’t wanna chicken out now do ya?”</p>
<p>“I uhm…” the kid kept looking back and forth between her and the group of Vault Hunters.</p>
<p>“Tina, what are you talking about?” Mordecai frowned at the two girls.</p>
<p>The bomb specialist just ignored him. “What are you waiting for? Just go.” she pushed the younger teen again. “We’ll be fine, don’t worry, go with them and find Maya, and Lilith, and Roland, and everybody. You promised me!”</p>
<p>Ava just looked back at her and her enthusiasm was enough to convince her, she nodded and turned, rushing over to the other group.</p>
<p>“Why did you encourage her? We don’t know what they will find in there, it could be dangerous.” the Sniper argued.</p>
<p>“No Mordy-mom, she’s gotta do this.”</p>
<p>“Tina…” he sighed, opening his mouth to say more, but Brick’s hand on his shoulder stopped him. “Let her go, this is important, right Tina?”</p>
<p>She nodded vigorously. “Yep.”</p>
<p>“Guess I ain’t winning this argument, well, best of luck to her and the others then.” the Sniper replied, mumbling something about not understanding kids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zane was just about to start the engine of the technical when he noticed Ava running over to them.</p>
<p>“Wait!” she yelled at them.</p>
<p>“What is it kid?” Moze asked, looking over from the gunner's seat, the others watched her too, more out of curiosity than anything, they had a feeling of what she was going to ask them, yet, they wanted her to say it.</p>
<p>“I...” Ava looked at each of them then down on the ground. “I want to come with you, I... I need to see Maya again, it’s important.”</p>
<p>“Then what are you waiting for? Get on.” Amara motioned to join them.</p>
<p>“What? Are you not going to say something like “its dangerous for a kid” or similar stuff?” she frowned.</p>
<p>“Well, it is dangerous, but that is not going to stop you, isn't that right?” Fl4k replied to her. “This matters to you even more than us, so we are not going to deny you, possibly the only opportunity you'll have to see your mentor again.”</p>
<p>“Can we please just get a move then? If this matter is cleared then why are we sitting here wasting time still?” Tannis huffed, nothing would be done if they never got where they needed to be.</p>
<p>The Siren extended a hand towards Ava, and lifted her up on the technical with ease.</p>
<p>“Then let us get going lads.” Zane started up the engine and they drove off towards Typhon's old laboratory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stopped on the edge of a cliff nearby, Maliwan troops were patrolling the area, a nuisance that needed to be cleared first.</p>
<p>“How many are there?” Moze asked, crouching next to Fl4k, who was using his enhanced sight to scout the area.</p>
<p>“Looks like about thirty people, possibly more.”</p>
<p>“Could have something to do with all the dead corpses we saw on the way, and for sure, that was not our doing from when we've been here months ago.” Amara approached them too.</p>
<p>“The signs on their bodies indicated that their death was recent, and it didn't look like the doing of the local fauna nor the guardians. I wonder if perhaps someone else has been here before us.” Fl4k mused, tearing his sight away from the enemies for the moment.</p>
<p>“Well, our scientist lass has mentioned that Maya's old companions were supposed to join us, maybe it was them.” Zane said, looking in Tannis' direction, as if expecting confirmation.</p>
<p>“Even though I did send Zer0 to get them, I am not sure if they already made it here as I did not receive any confirmation, but, it would be a good time saver to not need to wait on them to show up.” the woman nodded in response.</p>
<p>“Hey look! Something is happening.” Ava called them over, pointing at where the enemy troops were standing before.</p>
<p>She was correct, something appeared to have set them on the move, some shooting was going on, and also, more figures has showed up, these people however did not appear to be Maliwan soldiers, actually all the opposite. They could spot a large figure, mostly naked in their upper body and sporting a mask on its face, swinging madly, like a sort of psycho in the front. Followed by another two male figures, a taller and more lean one, standing close to a turret of sorts, and a second shorter but more more stocky one, holding what is seemed two guns at once. There was also a fourth, a girl with a robot of some kind next to her.</p>
<p>It wasn't until they saw the last figure, tall, nimble and black, slashing at the Maliwan troops, that they had the confirmation that is was truly them, and that for sure, was Zer0, and that they others must have been their friends.</p>
<p>“Yes, that is them for sure, they haven't changed much in these years.” Tannis mused, giving them further proof.</p>
<p>“Well, if they are so nice to get rid of those Maliwan bastards, then I'd say to give them a hand, we have nothing to lose.” Moze shrugged.</p>
<p>“Oh I'll give them all of my hands as support.” Amara grinned, rushing down the cliff, followed by the rest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OUT OF THE WAY BLUE PUPPETS! THE MAIDENS OF ICE AND FIRE ARE AWAITING US!” Krieg cackled as he swung his axe into yet another helpless soldier, sending blood flying all over himself.</p>
<p>Behind him, Axton took cover behind his turret. “We need to secure the lab, make sure none of these bastards survives!” he ordered.</p>
<p>“You heard soldier boy! Move you assholes!” Gaige yelled as she emptied an entire clip of her assault rifle in the face of a Maliwan Heavy, while Deathtrap slashed away at another two men charging at them.</p>
<p>“Die cabrones!” Salvador shouted as he fired away, a pistol in each of his hands. Close by, Zer0 appeared and impaled another man with his sword from behind him.</p>
<p>“We have no time / Our friends are waiting / You will not stop us.” he uttered as the soldier's corpse slumped away from his weapon.</p>
<p>They fought their way towards the lab, where Tannis said they would meet up, yet no signs of her nor the other Vault Hunters she was supposed to take along with her, just Maliwan soldiers at every angle, they were warned that they could have been still on the planet, part of the reason why the scientist had requested their help as well, but there were many, too many for just them six.</p>
<p>“Damn these guys are endless! How many are here?” the Mechromancer growled as she shoved and punched away with her metal arm a soldier that dared to sneak on her, while her bot finished it off.</p>
<p>“I don't know, but we need to get in that lab, and now.” the Commando replied, just equally annoyed with these people as she was, and presumably the others too. They did not have time to lose here!</p>
<p>The more they took down, the more men arrived, seemingly an unlimited supply, they rushed towards the group with weapons firing. Just when they thought they wouldn't get out of this situation anytime soon, they saw a Vladof mech rushing towards them, gunning the Maliwan soldiers down.</p>
<p>From behind it, another figure run forward, jumping on top of the suit and high in the air, summoning six extra arms, it slammed back down on the floor, punching the ground and sending their enemies flying around.</p>
<p>Whoever wasn't left dead from that hit was blown to pieces from sniper shots of a robot the just appeared from nowhere, and if it wasn't enough, three other beasts finished off the work, a skag, a spiderant and a jabber.</p>
<p>Meanwhile a drone flew above them, dropping down grenades as it went, close to it was another man with a barrier around himself, and a clone right next to him, shooting the remains.</p>
<p>The former Vault Hunters looked at Zer0 with a mute question, he just nodded, indicating without doubt, that these were the new group that aided the Raiders now. What almost none of them did expect though, was to see something very familiar to them, right in front of them, in the air, there was a soldier suspended in a bubble, a Phaselock.</p>
<p>A kid approached, holding her left arm up, just the same way Maya used to do, as she took down the last Maliwan soldier remaining. Tannis walking right behind her.</p>
<p>“Is that...” Axton whispered.</p>
<p>“Maya's apprentice.” Zer0 finished for him.</p>
<p>“I didn't think there could be two Sirens with the same ability.” Gaige mused.</p>
<p>“There aren't, Ava wasn't a Siren, Maya bestowed her abilities upon her the same way Angel did to me back then.” Tannis approached them, the statement clearing things up, but also it made them even more sad too.</p>
<p>They looked at the kid for a moment, she was speaking with the third Siren of the group, the older woman congratulating with her with a hand on her shoulder, she was probably the kid's mentor now, or at least she was the one helping her master her skills, they assumed.</p>
<p>“Is everybody all right?” a soldier woman descended from her mech.</p>
<p>“We're just fine, thanks miss...” </p>
<p>“You can call me Moze, the Siren there is Amara, the weird bot is Fl4k, and this idiot here is Zane.” she pointed at each of them. “Oi...” came the pointed glare from the Operative, which she ignored. “Ah, and the kid's name is Ava.” she added.</p>
<p>The commando nodded at her. “Name's Axton, and they are Salvador, Gaige, her bot Deathtrap, and Krieg.” he introduced them. “I trust that you all already know Zer0.”</p>
<p>Once again there was an affirmative motion, though the Gunner's eyes lingered for a while, and probably too long, on the Psycho. </p>
<p>“He isn't dangerous, right? No offense, but we haven't had good experiences with psychos overall.”</p>
<p>“It does seem offensive to me chica.” Salvador scoffed lightly.</p>
<p>“He's a cool dude, tell them Krieg.” the red haired woman put a hand on one of his massive shoulders, encouraging him, who has stayed silent through the entire conversation.</p>
<p>The man turned towards Moze, he had quite the intimidating look as his only visible eye stared down at her, making the Gunner feel even smaller than how she was already, but she held his gaze and stood still. She wasn't quite expecting what she heard after either.</p>
<p>“I apologize, but we do not mean any harm towards any of you.” she obviously was not prepared to hear him talk perfectly normally, actually it was even a bit too formal even, and also with such a normal, and not at all growling voice. Like a normal person would talk.</p>
<p>“I understand that our look is not the most reassuring, but we are here for the same reason as you.”</p>
<p>Moze just gave him a startled look, before she could say anything, Ava excitedly rushed over to them. “So you guys are Maya's friends? She told me so many stories about all of you.”</p>
<p>“Indeed, it is us young one.” the Psycho just nodded at her, seemingly more entranced with staring at her arm.</p>
<p>“I hope it was good things.” Axton added, then groaned as Gaige jabbed his side with her elbow.</p>
<p>“I am not gonna tell.” Ava showed him her tongue, chuckling.</p>
<p>Tannis moved forward as well. “So it would seem that our old resident Psycho has learned to act like a normal human being, how fascinating.”</p>
<p>Despite the half-insulting comment, Krieg remained calm. “It is not as you claim Dr. Tannis, we'd be happy to let you study our case...” the other half growled in disapproval in his head. “But we are not here for me now.”</p>
<p>“Krieg is right, we need to get a move.” Gaige perked up as she rushed into the laboratory, followed by her ever faithful robot. Tannis huffed and walked after them, priorities were priorities after all, and she had been the one that made them up in the first place too.</p>
<p>“I don't think I understood very well, but at least things are moving along again.” Moze replied, still quite confused.</p>
<p>“We're having a hard time understanding here too, and we knew him for a while. I'm just happy that he's able to talk.” Axton slapped his shoulder.</p>
<p>“It is hard to understand, think of it as a case of multiple personality, it becomes easier.” Krieg explained. “This true personality of mine was trapped in my mind, and the old brute and screaming psycho you all know took its place for a long time, but we have come to an understanding. He stays quiet until it’s time to kill.”</p>
<p>“Interesting, are all psychos like you then?” Fl4k approached, as Zane and Amara went to aid Gaige and Tannis in setting things down and in place, seemingly bored, Salvador joined them soon after.</p>
<p>“I wouldn't know for sure, perhaps, or perhaps not. I had a great help.”</p>
<p>“Krieg has always been sort of different, and there was a person between us that saw it before anyone else.” Axton spoke.</p>
<p>“Maya...” Ava whispered.</p>
<p>“She knew, I don't know why, maybe it was her Siren abilities, or maybe it was just her. She believed in us when we had given up, and I wanted to be good, to become a normal person again for her, to show that her faith in me wasn’t misplaced, and also for gratitude. I worked hard these years... but she never kept her promise...” he closed his hands in fists as he spoke. “She said she would be back, but never did.”</p>
<p>“I'm... I'm sorry...” the kid took one of his massive hands in hers. “It was my fault... she died to save me...” she looked at him with tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>Moved by the admission, he crouched in front of her, his expression softening behind the mask, he couldn’t be mad at a kid, especially not this one, Maya would hate him forever if he only dared to think about it.</p>
<p>“Don't be sorry kid, she wouldn't want you to blame yourself.” he gently patted her head with his other hand.</p>
<p>She sniffled. “Yeah... you're right...”</p>
<p>“Maya can still keep her promise, we have to find her and have her come back with us.” Fl4k mused.</p>
<p>“We'll make sure she will, right kid?”</p>
<p>Ava nodded. “Yes, yes she will.”</p>
<p>“We're counting on you.” Krieg gave her another look.</p>
<p>“Wait, you're not coming with us?” the kid tilted her head in confusion.</p>
<p>“I highly doubt that whatever Tannis is making, will be able to support this many people, and besides, with Maliwan still on the planet, this place isn't safe, we've got to make sure nobody disrupts our work, or you could be stuck forever on the other side. Someone has to stay behind and protect you guys and this place.” Axton said, which was true.</p>
<p>“Yes, but, excluding Ava, we haven't known neither Maya nor Lilith for too long, we aren't as attached as you guys might be, are you sure you aren't more suited than us for this?” Moze asked.</p>
<p>“Maybe, but we haven't fought for long, possibly with the exception of Zer0, anyways nobody knows what is on the other side, and we are out of shape, if we weren’t, those Maliwan guys you helped us with would have been long gone before you arrived. You all have better chances of surviving whatever awaits you, and also, Vault Hunters must have faith in each other.”</p>
<p>“That is a wise choice, then, we'll make sure to not disappoint you and bring back our fallen friends with us.” Fl4k offered, and that sounded like a promise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the matters were cleared, they joined the rest in the laboratory, where Tannis and Gaige were already working on what is looked like a circular structure, somewhat resembling a portal of sorts, actually, it probably was.</p>
<p>“We're almost done, once its stable Tannis can infuse the portal with her powers so you can cross between dimensions.” Gaige explained, as she tightened up some bolts.</p>
<p>“I can't believe we're doing this for real.” Amara stared at it.</p>
<p>“Well, you better believe it lass, soon enough we'll be up in the clouds... I think...” Zane said, not really sure where they would end up to.</p>
<p>Tannis looked up from the console. “It's ready for use now, I managed to make sure that nothing of your gear would be left behind either, it will appear in the other world with you, this includes your giant mech but also your animal companions.”</p>
<p>“My pets are not items.” Fl4k complained but was completely ignored, as the scientist simply walked past them and where her enhancer was placed.</p>
<p>“I should also point out that we won't be able to communicate with you, once you enter the other realm, you will be cut off completely, but I assume you'll be able to find your way regardless. You'll have to be quick as well, the more you stay the more I fear you could die permanently and not come back at all.” </p>
<p>Well that wasn't reassuring, but it was expected, this wasn't another planet they were entering, but an entirely different dimension, there was not telling what would happen, not while they stayed between the living.</p>
<p>Without further hesitation Tannis activated the enhancer, absorbing all the power of the Eridium in it, it was so overwhelming that Amara and Ava had to hold to each other to resist the temptation to absorb that same energy themselves.</p>
<p>The scientist then held out her hands towards the portal. “Executing Phaseshift.” she murmured as the markings at her side vibrated with effort. The portal opened in the middle of the circular structure she created, illuminating the room of a pure white.</p>
<p>“What are you waiting for? Go! Now!” Gaige yelled, and they didn't need to be told twice as the Vault Hunters and Ava rushed in without hesitation.</p>
<p>What they will find? They were about to find out, they just hoped it wasn't something too bad, but for sure, this would be an adventure to tell if they came back alive, and hopefully, with the others in tow as well. They had friends waiting for them and promises to keep after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The realm in the clouds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group of Vault Hunters stumbled their way out of the portal, a floor of white and soft clouds cushioned their fall, countless of flowers of every kind, roses, lilies, tulips and more, stretched around them and further beyond their sight. It was almost surreal, if not for the fact that they could actually touch them.</p>
<p>“This is...” Amara breathed, her hands palming the clouds below her.</p>
<p>“So beautiful...” Moze finished, as she picked up a red rose.</p>
<p>“It's like there’s a whole world, hidden in the clouds, it existed all along, right above us.” Fl4k mused, as his optics scanned the area. “And this looks like a flower camp, or a garden even.”</p>
<p>“Never felt so light in me life, feels like I'm floating!” Zane jumped up, to emphasize his point, Ava imitated him. “We could be floating for what we know, wherever we are.”</p>
<p>“Well, for as beautiful as this is, I suppose we should get going.” the Siren got up from the ground. “Tannis did mention that we would have to be quick, so better not waste time.”</p>
<p>“Just a question... where are we headed exactly?” the Gunner straightened her helmet as she asked. </p>
<p>“You know... somewhere...”</p>
<p>“We don’t have the slightest idea, don’t we?” the smaller woman facepalmed, well that was an annoyance.</p>
<p>“Let's start by exploring the place, see if we find anyone we can ask where we are, this place can't possibly be infinite. If this is truly the realm of the dead, then we should be able to encounter someone somewhere.” the Beastmaster said, and with a motion recalled their own pets that were scurrying around in the flower fields.</p>
<p>The group walked for a while, straight ahead and aimlessly wandered around, seemingly not ending up anywhere useful, nor finding anything that could help them gain their bearings. This was proving to be a rather difficult task, much harder than expected, it helped a lot to have some kind of waypoint whenever they were off doing things for the Raiders, or whoever else that needed help, and now they had to admit, they did feel lost without one.</p>
<p>“Feck, this is not working, feels like we've been walking in circles.” the Operative sighed, and nobody dared to contradict him, he was right after all.</p>
<p>“Yes, and it's starting to get on my nerves, other than getting us tired too.” Moze admitted.</p>
<p>“We'll never find them at this rate, won't we?” Ava sagged, looking down at the ground, throwing small kicks at the flowers.</p>
<p>Amara put a hand on the young teen's shoulder. “Don't say that, we are Vault Hunters, and we don't lose hope. You've got to remain strong, we'll get this done one way or another.” this seemed to cheer her up a bit, surely this must be even more stressful for her than for any other of them.</p>
<p>“What would Maya say if she saw you like this? She didn't train you to be such a quitter, she wasn't, and neither was Lilith, and you want to be like them no?” the Gunner crossed her arms at the kid, sometimes you had to be blunt, and with the young Siren, it was pretty much the only way to get her to listen, if she did want to listen at all.</p>
<p>“Yeah... I guess you're right...” the kid took a breath and straightened, this was not time for moping, they were here to bring Lilith and Maya back, and she promised Tina she'd find Roland too, whoever he was, she was clueless on how he looked like, but she had to keep her word.</p>
<p>In the middle of the conversation, they didn't notice that Fl4k and their beasts strayed out further away from them, the three animals sniffed around, seeming looking for something.</p>
<p>“Did you find anything lad?” Zane called over.</p>
<p>“My beasts might have found a trace, we should follow it.”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s better to have a lead than not.” Moze shrugged walking over, followed by the rest.</p>
<p>The trio, with the Jabber in front, led them towards what seemed a pathway of sorts, it surely it must be leading somewhere, better than being completely clueless at least.</p>
<p>Suddenly, as if prompted by something, the three beasts started running off on their own, with the Vault Hunters chasing after them. Sounds of shouting people and gunfire could be heard in the distance.</p>
<p>“Looks like we found ourselves in the middle of a conflict.” the Gunner spoke as she ran ahead of everyone.</p>
<p>“Glad to see conflicts here are resolved the same way as they are in our world, or so it looks.” the Operative followed swiftly, Amara and Fl4k at his sides, Ava lagging behind a little. “At least we’d know how to solve one when we’ll see it.”</p>
<p>“I thought this was supposed to be a peaceful place.” the kid said. “It looked like one.”</p>
<p>“Appearances can be deceiving.” the Siren answered.</p>
<p>“Look, we're getting closer.” the robot pointed forward.</p>
<p>In the distance they could clearly see some kind of fight going on, a group of what looked like to be bandits were attacking a single figure, a man dressed in some kind of soldier robes with a turret close to him. Those bandit had a strange red aura around them, and glowing eyes even, as if they were being empowered, or even possessed by something.</p>
<p>“We should probably help this guy out.” Amara cringed as the man was tackled to the ground by some mad psycho, immediately she jumped into action, she joined her hands, calling forth her Siren powers and sent a projection forward, knocking the psycho off this unknown person.</p>
<p>Fl4k's pets had already sprung into action too, biting, clawing and mauling every single bandit in their sight, as their master sniped from the distance.</p>
<p>Moze had spawned her Iron Bear, and charged straight into action, she had Ava riding in the gunner seat above her, the kid happily firing away and whoever she saw, and whoever tried to escape was promptly stopped by a Phaselock, and finished off.</p>
<p>All the while, Zane, with his own barrier deployed around him as cover, rushed over to the man to help him up, as his little drone distracted and killed the enemies that got too close to him.</p>
<p>“You all right boyo?” he extended a hand towards the other person.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” he just said, taking the help that was offered to him. “Let's drive off these people, we'll talk after.”</p>
<p>It didn't take much, with their combined efforts those bandits were driven off quickly enough, they dissolved into thin air, as if they had never been there before.</p>
<p>“Name's Roland, thanks for helping me drive off those bandits, I'm afraid I've never seen you around these parts before.” the Soldier introduced himself, politely shaking each of their hands, one by one.</p>
<p>“Well... it's a long story...” Moze started, but was cut off by Ava.</p>
<p>“Wait, are you the real Roland? The Ex-Commander of the Crimson Raiders? Lilith and Tina told me a lot about you, Maya too.”</p>
<p>The man frowned at the kid for a moment, seemingly confused then blinked at the realization. “Are you perhaps the new Vault Hunters? I heard something about your group from Lilith.”</p>
<p>Amara nodded at him. “Yes, we're looking for her, and Maya, my fellow Siren sisters, have you seen them?” she asked, this conversation was giving them more hope than what they thought it would.</p>
<p>Roland put a hand to his chin, deep in thought. “I did but...” he paused, pondering on his next words. “It is kind of hard to explain, not here, follow me, I'll take you somewhere safer where we can talk freely.”</p>
<p>He walked down the path, and the rest followed, not having any other kind of lead nor anything, they still didn't know where they were either. He led them to what it looked like a settlement of buildings made out of clouds, with flowers and plants all over the place, and there was even a fountain in the middle of everything too. This place was pretty, very much so.</p>
<p>“We call this place the Aether, its where all good souls come to rest.” Roland explained, and just now they noticed the bright halo on top of his head, and also on the head of the other people they could see.</p>
<p>“Though something still confuses me, how did you get here, in the realm of the dead? You are not supposed to be neither here, nor dead.” he questioned.</p>
<p>“Dr. Tannis brought us here, she managed to create a portal to bring us here, through her scientific knowledge and also her Siren powers.” Fl4k answered him.</p>
<p>“I can't imagine how, but I have seen enough of Siren powers to believe it.” the Soldier replied, thinking back at when Lilith had phased the entire old Sanctuary away and up in the sky when they were attacked so long ago. He knew very well that Sirens could do anything that a human could never even dream of doing.</p>
<p>“So you said you had seen Lilith, where is she? And Maya? We're going to take them back with us, and you too, I promised Tina I would.” Ava enthusiastically asked.</p>
<p>“It is... complicated kid. Yes, Lilith was here until a while ago, she made it safely here, however, not everyone is so lucky.” he sighed.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Moze demanded.</p>
<p>“Yeah, what is going on here exactly? What even were them creepy things of before?” Zane added.</p>
<p>“Those, are souls coming from somewhere else, there's a place called the Abyss, or hell if you want, which is the opposite of this place. There, evil souls are trapped and left to rot forever, but something or someone has set them free, and they've been attacking us for a while now.”</p>
<p>“You don't think it was Maya's doing, do you?” Amara visibly paled as she said so, not wanting to believe it, she never thought her Siren sister to be capable of anything bad, Maya was a good person and they all knew it, even if they didn’t have the time to know her as well as they would have wanted to.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Maya is not evil!” Ava yelled at him, her markings flaring slightly, the Beastmaster put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down a little.</p>
<p>“I never said such thing, nor I believe it was her, you see, these attacks started happening far later than when she died, closer at when one of those twins you were fighting actually, and it intensified even more when the second one arrived, so I have reason to believe it was their doing.”</p>
<p>“Unbelievable, those two assholes are still causing trouble even when dead.” Moze scoffed, how she despised those two twins.</p>
<p>“So where is Maya? What happened to her? If she isn't here then where is she?” the kid asked once more, growing impatient.</p>
<p>“Also how did you know all of this? Did Lilith tell you or what?” Amara added, so many questions.</p>
<p>“That fountain over there.” Roland pointed at it. “If you look into its waters while thinking at someone who is still living, it'll let you see them, I saw this happen through Lilith's eyes. And also yes, she gave me some more details.” </p>
<p>He turned away from them. “As for Maya... we are not sure what happened to her, but we know she's never made it here, where she should be. I'm afraid to say, that not every soul arrives to this place, some get lost along the way, and they are never found.” he sighed. “I've been looking for her ever since she left your world, but I didn't have such luck. Lilith too has been, since she arrived and discovered she wasn't here, but I haven't heard of her since she left.”</p>
<p>He turned back. “And with these attacks, I've been busy keeping the Aether safe, it’s been hard trying to look for the lost ones like this. But perhaps, if we find where Lilith has gone to, we would know if she's found anything, however, Maya has been missing for a very long time, and our chances to find her are close to zero.”</p>
<p>“So basically, the twins managed to get an army of souls and are attacking you, then Lilith is fine but we don't know where, and Maya could be lost forever... we couldn't choose a worse moment.” the Siren huffed.</p>
<p>“Well, we do have a magnet for trouble, but this situation isn’t looking good.” the Operative scratched his beard, a habit of when he was nervous.</p>
<p>“We need to find them, we'll find them both.” Ava said, trying to look strong but she was on the verge of tears. “I need to see Maya again...”</p>
<p>The group of Vault Hunters looked at each other briefly, not sure what to tell her to make her feel better, probably because there wasn't a way to fix things, whatever they would say would just sound like a bunch of lies. They arrived late, and Maya was lost somewhere in this realm, that none had any idea how actually big it was, no idea what to do or where to look for, nothing at all.</p>
<p>“Ava... I... we are sorry...” Amara reached for the teen, pulling her into a hug, as the young teen sniffled, Moze and Zane put their hands on her trembling shoulders, while Fl4k simply stood closer.</p>
<p>They stayed like that for a while, just letting her express her feelings and cry it out. They had arrived here with hope in their hearts, and part them was crushed into pieces, just like that, and there wasn't anything they could do.</p>
<p>“I don't want to raise your hopes but...” Roland started, interrupting them. “I'd look for Lilith, who knows, maybe it'll be useless, but I would chance finding her first, before giving up entirely.”</p>
<p>“You think she knows something?” the kid perked up at his words, wiping her eyes.</p>
<p>“I have no idea, like I said, the more time passes, the less are our hopes are of finding Maya, but since you were looking for Lilith too already, I'd say it’s worth a shot.”</p>
<p>“Just say you're worried for her Roland, but we know girl can handle herself.” a voice chuckled from close by.</p>
<p>“Were you eavesdropping us, Scooter?” the Soldier crossed his arms at the other man approaching, who sheepishly scratched the back of his head.</p>
<p>“I... heh... I couldn't help it.”</p>
<p>Roland sighed. “This is Scooter, he used to be our mechanic back then.”</p>
<p>The younger man tipped his cap at them. “Nice to meet ya, Vault Hunters.” the rest acknowledged him with a nod.</p>
<p>The Soldier coughed to redirect the attention back on him. “Right, we need to find Lilith, and I might just know the person who could help.”</p>
<p>He lead them towards a small building with what it looked like to be a porch of sorts, where two women were seated, a younger black-haired one sat cross-legged on a small couch, and the other, visibly old from her gray hair sat on a rocking chair. The teen spotted them and waved.</p>
<p>“Roland, hi!”</p>
<p>“Angel.” he then turned towards with older woman, and slightly bowed to her. “Ma'am.”</p>
<p>Looking at them more closely, the group could spot some faded blue lines on both of their left arms, Sirens, well, ex-Sirens now they presumed. The older woman stood from her chair, she held a hand to her chest as she spoke to them.</p>
<p>“Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Dido, former Siren Queen of Athenas.” she held a hand for each of them to take. She lingered longer on Ava's hand the most.</p>
<p>“You must be my sire's successor young one, I assume you are here for her?” she questioned.</p>
<p>“Wait, how did you...?”</p>
<p>“I know and hear a lot of things dear, I lived a long time back on my planet, and even here, helping others, it is why people seek my guidance.” she explained.</p>
<p>“I heard a lot of things about the woman that became my sire, but I am afraid I never had the chance to meet her in person, but I did meet the other young fellow sister, the Phasewalker, or as you call her, the Firehawk.”</p>
<p>“We would like to know where she is, oh my lovely Queen.” Zane keeled in front of her, for respect, but they way he did it made it look like it was more mockery, the rest glared slightly at him for doing it.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid I do not possess this information, but young Angel here might be able to find them for you.”</p>
<p>“You don't mind helping us out with your powers yet again, don't you?” Roland addressed here, and she shook her head.</p>
<p>“Not at all. I know you're thinking you might be using me like Jack used too, but I swear you aren't.” </p>
<p>“Wait? Jack? You mean that Jack?” Moze frowned at her.</p>
<p>“Who else if not Handsome Jack, my father...” the young Siren sighed. “Anyways, I'll try my best to help you find Lilith, it is also thanks to her and all the other Vault Hunters of back then, including Maya, if I am here, free from his control. And now I can use what remains of my powers for a better purpose too.”</p>
<p>“Angel has been helping me out in tracking down lost souls, however, even her powers can fail at times.” the Soldier explained, he added the last sentence fearing the rest would lash out to her.</p>
<p>“I've done my best, but I have a limited range of action, I can only track down without restrictions the people that are in this place, and only after I meet them, its like I need to register them into my brain.” she looked down in shame. “I'm sorry I couldn't help Maya...”</p>
<p>To everyone's surprise, Ava took one of Angel's hands in hers. “It's okay, I'm sure you did what you could.” a bit shocked, and a loss of words, Angel just squeezed the teen's hands in appreciation.</p>
<p>“Let's just find Lilith, yeah?” she said, recovering from the initial shock.</p>
<p>They all went back at the center of the Aether, where the fountain was, so that Angel may look for Lilith, the fountain at the center was also useful to help her visualize and show the location of the person Angel was looking for. Wordlessly she held her hands forward, towards the water, and closed her eyes to focus.</p>
<p>“So... a deceased Siren can still use her own powers then? I thought we lost them upon death and they went to someone else.” Amara asked, frowning at the display, not that she didn't believe it, but it did seem strange.</p>
<p>“That is true young one, Sirens lose their powers when they die, and they may also decide who will be their next sire, however, even here, it seems that, even if powerless, the Siren's soul remembers, and never truly manages to detach itself from said power. Even though it is not as powerful as the original, but just a projection, it is still very useful and very real, however it does not affect the world of the living, but just the realm of the dead.” Dido explained, showing them she could Phaselock small objects, but the bubble being much smaller than what any other them had ever seen.</p>
<p>“I have never been a fighter as my successor has been, so my powers here are even less powerful than what they would be, as I never truly trained them, but it is not the reason why you will need my help for, like I said before, what people seek me for is information and guidance.” </p>
<p>“I found her.” Angel announced, as the water in the fountain rippled and showed Lilith's image, she didn't look harmed, but it seemed like she was running towards something, she appeared very agitated too.</p>
<p>“She is not too far from here, it looks like she got stuck in the canyon though, and she looks in trouble.”</p>
<p>“If you go through the gates at the other side, you'll be able to access the canyon, but be careful, that place is a maze, and lately its been infested with malevolent souls.” Roland informed them. “But you're Vault Hunters, I'm sure you'll be fine. I will stay here and protect this place, someone has to, and if you need to rest, feel free to come back anytime.”</p>
<p>“I'll be watching you, whatever you will need I'll be able to report it back to Roland, and viceversa, so do not worry.” Angel said.</p>
<p>“May the six storms protect you, Vault Hunters.”</p>
<p>Once they bid their farewell, it was time to look for Lilith, hoping to find her quickly, and also hoping that at least she had good news to share. She was their last resort already, to try and bring back both Sirens instead of a single one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The search</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Where did you say Lilith was, Angel?” Amara asked, hoping the young Siren was somehow listening to them, other than watching.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“On the other side of the canyon, from what it looks like.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> fortunately, she was indeed hearing them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I am detecting a lot of enemies between you and her, be careful.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we’ll have to be more than careful here, the terrain doesn’t seem as stable as it was before.” Fl4k mused, as he stumbled slightly on the clouds. “The conformation seems pretty abnormal here, not as regular.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel ya, some clouds are fecking soft, it’s hard to walk on them.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At least we can’t get hurt if we fall, it’s something…” Moze sighed, it was not all that positive, lack of movement meant a hindrance in fights.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Our little rascal doesn’t seem to have as many problems as us.” Zane nodded towards Ava, who did not appear bothered too much by this, as she quickly climbed up on a slope.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s smaller, less weight to carry around, less weight to put on the unstable surface.” the robot replied. “My beasts are fine too with it.” he motioned towards the trio as they too followed up ahead, just behind Ava.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Who, had just rushed further ahead of them, she hid behind what in the living world could be described as a rock, but made of clouds, and crouched. She put a finger to her lips as she spotted the Vault Hunters, as they finally made it up as well, instructing them to be silent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw some of those weird souls again.” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Unfortunately, I am afraid you’ll have to fight your way through to get to Lilith.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Angel came through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing is ever easy, is it?” Amara huffed. “All right, let’s get this done.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just hope to not end up being crippled by these damn clouds in the middle of it.” Moze added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I have just an idea.” without more words, the Siren raised her left arm, her markings glowing brightly as arms spawned from the ground under the bandits, holding them in place. “No risk if they can’t move, right?” she smiled, then turned to the younger Siren.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Care to help me out, Ava?” she asked the kid, that was busy just staring at the scene, she nodded and did the same motion, catching the remaining enemies in her own Phaselock, while the rest took aim and fired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The souls fell like leaves in the wind, one after the other, killed by the remaining Vault Hunters. As expected, they all dissolved like the previous ones they encountered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amara joined Ava and put a hand on her shoulder as the teen held her left arm, struggling to regain her composure, focusing so hard didn’t come as easy for the younger Siren as it did to her, not yet. Still, she had to give credit to Maya for teaching her beforehand, if she didn’t, Amara doubted that Ava would already be able to use her power as well as she currently did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You did good, you’re learning.” she gave her a small squeeze for encouragement. “Let’s continue, shall we?” she said as she gave her a small push forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kid gave her a small nod. “I guess…” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ava listen, I know it’s hard, but we’ve got to keep moving, standing still isn’t going to solve anything, we’re here now, and we can’t back up at this point, we’ve got to go until the end no matter what it will be.” she pushed her again. “Come on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time Ava let herself be guided, she remained silent still, they knew she was hurting, and that she wanted Maya back, however things did not always go the way one would want them to, actually, not at all. It was just how life was, sometimes amazing, and other times, plain cruel, and there wasn’t much any of them could do about it, just accept it and move on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neither Maya nor Lilith would like to see them moping anyways, or at least, so they thought. They didn’t seem the type of people that would like to see others feel bad for them, especially with the life they had and with all the risks they faced, they were very aware of the consequences that came with the way they chose to live. Just like all the rest of them did too, death is always around the corner, whether they liked it or not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amara’s gaze moved from the teen next to her to the scene right in front of them, Moze stood close by the two females, waiting for them to be done, as further away, it appeared that Fl4k and Zane were having a conversation to themselves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The robot’s beasts appeared unnerved by something again, maybe they had found some kind to trace to Lilith, surely they did find something, judging by the way they sniffed around their master and the Operative.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is going on?” the Gunner asked as she watched the three animals do their thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems that my beasts might have found something.” Fl4k spoke from their crouched position, in their mechanical hand, it held out something resembling sand, but black.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are those? Sand? Ashes?” Zane took some in his own hand, only for it to be swept away from the wind. “Ah fecking wind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re in a realm of clouds and you expect that there’s no wind?” Amara raised her eyebrow at him, he just shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways, what could have left them? Any ideas? Angel?” Moze asked, sure the young Siren was surely watching them still.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if on cue, she did answer them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m afraid I do not have any information about this.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava ran ahead. “Hey, there’s more over here.” she yelled, as she pointed at her feet. “And I see more further ahead too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That is the direction I sense that Lilith went, it could have been her leaving them.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Angel added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Makes sense, honestly.” the black Siren nodded as she recalled the redhead’s mastery over the fire element.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’d suggest to follow them, they might take you to her.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We will, and may I ask something Angel?” Fl4k spoke, already walking ahead, followed by the rest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is it?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It might seem like a weird question, by why do you sound like an AI when you speak?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They audibly heard her sigh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I guess old habits die hard.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she made the same sound again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s what my father wanted me to appear as, back then when I was… working for him, though the correct term would be that I was serving him, I was nothing but a tool, not his daughter.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry to hear darling, really.” Zane sagged, surely it wasn’t the answer he was expecting, and judging from the looks of the others, they didn’t either. Though oddly, Ava seemed the least fazed of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize for the uncomfortable question.” Fl4k said, doing their best to sound sincerely sad, though as a real AI it wasn’t easy to express emotions sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It is fine, you couldn’t know what he had done to me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya told me a little about it, and about you, she was always said whenever I asked her about this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course the kid would know through her mentor, the Athenian must have filled her with all sorts of stories from back when she was a Vault Hunter herself. It made them wonder if perhaps Ava knew way more than what she let on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel seemed taken aback from the teen’s words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“She was sad? For me? Why? I’m in a much better place now, she and her friends saved me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava nodded. “You are, she never quite said it, but I always had the feeling that she regretted not being able to save you from death.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It must be a Siren thing.” Amara added, as she too was deeply saddened from not having been able to prevent neither Maya nor Lilith’s death. It must have had something to do with them being Sirens, her caring so much for two women she didn’t know even for too long, the Athenian in particular. Though she couldn’t care less about neither Troy nor Tyreen, it must be restricted to Sirens you shared a friendly bond with she assumed, as she couldn’t care less about those two monsters, and was very glad they were dead, and also hoped to not meet them again either, for the time they would be searching.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I see… I wish I could have told her myself, I am fine here, better than how I’ve ever been before, and part of it is thanks to her.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yer a good lass, ya didn’t deserve what yer father did to ya.” Zane told her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No one deserves to be treated the way you did, I can see why Maya felt so bad for you, from what our little scoundrel here says. I would have too if I was in the same situation.” Moze added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a true AI, you are not, but regardless of what you are, you should be treated with as much dignity as everyone else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t have said it better.” Amara nodded at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re all very kind, I appreciate it, but you should keep looking for Lilith, I believe you’re getting closer.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>they couldn’t see her, but they could feel that she was practically smiling with every word she said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Regardless, they resumed the search for the Firehawk, always following the trail of ashes left behind by her, or so they hoped it was her doing, they really couldn’t tell as they didn’t know much about this world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They definitely were heading in the right direction, as after a while they began hearing the sounds of a battle close by. They heard a lot of crazed voices, and a female one, definitely familiar to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out of my way! I have no time to lose with you assholes!” the woman yelled as they spotted a burst of fire. Yep, that was Lilith all right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her unmistakable mop of red hair stood in the middle of the crowd of bandits she was fighting, which she wasted no time in blasting away as many as she could, and tried to run forward, but yet another horde stood before her, blocking the path.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She audibly growled as she attempted to push past them again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Allow me to help, sister!” Amara shouted as she joined her hands to create and shoot a projection of herself, it went past Lilith and hit the bandits, sending them flying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava followed the Siren’s example, throwing a small orb forward as well, it was nowhere near enough powerful yet, but it did get rid of a few bandits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard the commander! Let’s murder these fools!” Fl4k charged forward alongside his beasts with Zane and his barrer on his side, as from behind them Moze covered fire with her assault rifle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith looked at the group of Vault Hunters and Ava too, they were here in the afterlife, helping her out once again? She couldn’t believe what she was seeing, as far as she knew they were all fine and alive. Regardless, they needed to get rid of these maniacs first, so she Phasewalked through them and reappeared in a burst of fire, disintegrating them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just what the hell are you doing here?” she asked, once things were calm and they were left to themselves. “How is this possible?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a long story commander, Dr. Tannis brought us here to find you, and our other Siren companion. But we heard there have been some… difficulties.” Fl4k explained, and Lilith, at the mention of Maya seemed to get all agitated again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s true, Maya… I’m looking for her.” she walked a few steps ahead. “If you’re here I assume you found the same traces as me.” she pointed at more ashed piled on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t you leaving them lass?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head. “I’m afraid not, I don’t know who or what it could have left them, but I can swear…” she glanced up. “I swear there was someone here… up there… I tried chasing this figure, but these stupid bandits blocked my path before I could get anywhere…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed. “It could be anyone of course, but I swore I’d find Maya, should it take me an eternity.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Problem is we don’t have that long, and the Raiders need you, sister.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t lead them on my own Lilith, I don’t know what to do.” Ava stomped her little foot down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith just huffed again. “Okay, okay, I get it, but let’s at least track down this person, I feel that I am somehow on the right track.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let’s do that, but then we are leaving, we can’t stay long here, or we’ll die for real.” Moze warned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We will, but I want to have faith in this one last chance, I can’t explain it, but I have the feeling that she is here, somewhere…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really think so? I really want to meet her again, I have to.” Ava said, now beginning to feel better about the whole ordeal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I said, it’s just a sensation, nothing certain, but I feel her presence, as if she’s trying to lead me to her in some way, it’s like being pulled from a magnet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It could be because of the bond you shared. Sirens are special, and you and Maya were the closest thing I’ve ever seen when it came to friendship. Something I couldn’t compare, but I can somehow understand.” Amara thoughtfully nodded at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya might be lost, but she could probably be trying to signal her position to the person that once was the closest to her. It is a theory, but it could explain this.” Fl4k once again picked up the ashes on the ground. “She might have been the one leaving these too, for all we know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For what I recall, she did dissolve to ashes, this could be a clue, one that only I would understand.” Lilith raked a hand through her hair. “It makes sense now… how did I not see this sooner? She wanted me to find her and I’ve let her down… oh I’m so stupid...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head. “No sense beating myself up now, let’s not make her wait any longer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And once we find her, we can all go back home together, right?” Ava asked, beaming of hope.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” Lilith nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let us be on our way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group, now with Lilith, ascended through the seemingly infinitely tall canyon of clouds, guided by the Firehawk herself as she ran in front of them all. As they kept going, they noticed an increase in the ashes laying on the ground, this was their definite clue, they were getting closer with each step.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once at the top, they arrived at a clearing, where a gust of wind blew black dust in their faces, leaving them coughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava rubbed her eyes furiously, to get rid of the annoying feeling so she could open her eyes again. Her heart thumped loudly in her small chest when she did, a figure wearing black with a long cape stood at the edge of the cliff, with its back turned away from them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Over there!” she pointed to the others, as she rushed over, stumbling a bit as she did. “There she is. Maya!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thank goodness..” Lilith sighed in relief as she trailed behind the teen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sister, we’re here, we’ll take you home with us.” Amara followed, the rest next to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, even as they got closer, Maya just stood there, unmoving, unfazed by their voices, as if she wasn’t even hearing them at all. She didn’t turn, didn’t make a sound, nothing at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something’s wrong…” Fl4k commented, even though they didn’t know much about the whole ordeal, it was clear that their fellow Siren friend was not okay in the slightest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can she not hear us?” Moze tentatively asked, as she was just as blindly guessing as much as the rest of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She either can’t, or doesn’t want to.” Zane motioned to the woman with his head. “It’s the only thing I can think of that could make sense.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense, she is fine! You’ll see!” Ava yelled from further ahead, clearly in plain denial, and who could blame her? But the lack of response from the Athenian was very much clear, and very much worrying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The teen resumed her run towards the woman. “Please tell them you’re fine, Maya, say something, anything!” she desperately cried, but her pleas fell to deaf ears again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava’s hand was just about to brush the Siren’s arm, but an even more powerful blast of wind swept her off her feet, making her fall backwards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya turned her face slightly to them, an unreadable expression on her face, but Ava could swear that she saw something glinting in her eyes for a brief second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, the ashy remains that were scattered all around them, started flying circling them in a tornado of black dust, that wasn’t allowing anyone to proceed further, the wind keeping them pinned in place, and the blackness didn’t allow anyone to see anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is going on?” came Lilith’s voice, loud about the rest, from... wherever she was in this mess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It went on for a while longer, and when they opened their eyes, there was a shapeless monstrous creature made of those very same ashes that were laying on the ground moments before. The thing stared down on them with soulless and glowing red eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“... Leave…” </em>
  </b>
  <span>it whispered, glaring madly at them all and taking a step forward. The thumping noises, and the wind blowing around them was almost deafening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group backed up a little from it, in fear of what it could do, if it would attack, or else, surely it didn’t look friendly. Surveying the area in case of anything else that could come to them, with horror and dread in their hearts, they realized one thing…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya was gone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. What remained</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Where… where’s Maya?” Ava asked, her eyes widening in horror, realizing the Siren wasn’t there anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was gone right before them, disappearing from their sights, a plain reminder of what had happened when she was still with them. She dissolved in a mere second, again, as if she had never been there in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kid attempted to rush over to where Maya was previously standing, only to be stopped by a pair of strong arms that moved her away from the incoming attack of the creature before them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be reckless, Ava.” Amara scolded her, as she still held the teen in her arms as she thrashed, attempting to get free.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But Maya…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll think about her later, but we can’t afford to lose anyone before then.” Fl4k told her, as they stood right beside them. The words seemed to calm her down some, enough for the Siren to release her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve got to get rid of this thing first. I don’t know what it is, but one thing for sure, something or someone is trying to stop us from getting to Maya.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The creature in question seemed to not like Lilith’s words, as it moved to punch her, only for the woman to swiftly Phasewalk away. She re-appeared a short distance away from where she previously was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I kind of wish my powers were as strong as before, but better like this than nothing.” she said to no one in particular, though she did wish to have the same speed and range of teleportation as she used to, but, she could deal with it, at least she had something, and it didn’t make her feel as useless as she had been in the past months when she’d been stripped away of everything entirely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If ya want an opinion of mine, I bet it’s those Calypsos’ doing.” Zane told them, as he backed off from the monster to watch its movements better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Could be… who else would not want us to get to Maya if not the people that killed her in the first place?” Moze added, taking her rifle from her shoulders, ready to fire. “Something tells me they know we are here, if those evil souls are made by them, then they surely must have been notified of our arrival.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I don’t think it made them happy.” Amara summoned her arms, preparing to fight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harder to fight five more Vault Hunters rather than just a couple.” Fl4k said, referring to Lilith and Roland.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The creature before them seemed rather passive in its attacks, seemingly preferring to listen and watch them rather than being too aggressive. Maybe something or someone was using it to watch their movements, or maybe it was just awaiting orders. Anything could be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if this thing won’t attack us, then we will. I need to get to Maya, and I need it now!” Ava yelled, as she took her pistol and fired at it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But much to her dismay, the bullets never landed, but just passed through. The creature growled, obviously angry now, as it roared at her, sending a gust of wind that sent Ava flying into Amara’s chest, knocking them both away and on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That thing is immune to bullets?” Moze asked, mostly to herself, as she too attempted and failed to land a hit with her rifle as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The monster then turned to the Gunner now, as it threw a punch at the woman, as she stepped back, she didn’t see another one incoming. Amara attempted to block it with her own astral arms she spawned from the ground, but to her horror, they also passed through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as the hit was about to connect, she was pushed away from Lilith, who had Phasewalked next to her in the nick of time. The arm still connected with the Siren’s stomach, and she crumpled on the floor with a grunt. She was left there panting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry… I’ll regenerate, but you won’t if you get hit.” she managed to turn on her side. “Find this thing’s weakness.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was fine if she got hurt, she was dead, her soul would recover in no time, and be as good as new, even if it dissolved for too much damage, it would return. But if they got harmed, they would feel it all, and carry it with them for as long as they stayed here, and she couldn’t have such thing happening, and especially, not after they did so much for her when she couldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid it won’t be such an easy task, Commander.” Fl4k spoke as they turned invisible to not be spotted. “But we shall try.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Beastmaster fired more bullets from their sniper, straight to the head, but again, same result as before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The monster, enraged, howled wildly, as it summoned a vortex of ashes, just like the one they were trapped in before, and just like the previous one, it took away their ability to move, and to see.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Its red eyes glowed brighter, as the ashes around them were set alight, and everything burned, fire and flames danced in circle on every side and every angle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stumbling around, the group managed to seek refuge at the center of the tornado around them, not sure how long it would have lasted, as the infernal thing closed in on them more and more with every passing second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do we get rid of this thing? Nothing is working.” Amara said, angry and annoyed that not even her Siren powers were effective against the damned thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anybody got any ideas, before we turn into a barbecue?” Zane looked all around them, in search of an answer, but got none.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Panic settled in Ava’s chest as her little hands gripped at her heart, quick breaths left her as tears streamed down from her cheeks. It couldn’t end like this! They succeeded in an impossible task, crossing dimensions and managing to find Maya that had disappeared right before them. They had been so close! She didn’t want it to end this way! It couldn’t end this way!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her tattoos flared up brightly, illuminating her tiny body of the purest blue, pulsing with uncontrolled power, channelled from Ava’s rage and sorrow. Shaking, she held out her left arm, letting all that power free, as it took form of a fire orb, almost as big as Ava herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a scream of pure anger, she threw it at the creature standing before them and approaching closer, with all the strength she had on her. She then fell on her knees and cried, repeating Maya’s name like a mantra.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thing wailed and moved, trying to extinguish the flames, Lilith took this as an opportunity to strike, as she teleported at the creature’s chest and let loose her fire wings, as the monster let out another scream as it exploded around her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! It was made of ashes, which are a product obtained with fire, it makes sense it could cause them as much as it was weak to it.” Fl4k mused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya okay lass?” the Operator rushed over to Lilith, who once again laid down on her back, breathing heavily, the shockwave did do a number on her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be alright… like I said… my body regenerates in no time…” she panted. “I’m dead, remember? Which means that here I’m immortal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She did take the hand gently offered to her from both Zane and Moze though. Immortal or not, it still hurt like a bitch to pull this kind of stunts. She laughed to herself, she didn’t change at all from when she was alive, still as reckless as ever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile Amara was busy hugging and comforting Ava, who still appeared to be in quite the shock from what she did earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, it’s over, you did it.” the Siren’s soothing words seemed to help the kid, at least a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m tired…” Ava whined a little as she leaned further into Amara’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It happens when using so much power, you aren’t used to it, but you’ll learn in time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Siren powers go out of control all the time when the person loses hold of its emotions, especially the negative ones, and for someone so young, I am surprised you are holding out so well.” Lilith nodded at her, seemingly recovered a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember mine never obeying to me when I discovered them, I’d go invisible and I would panic as I didn’t know how to make myself visible again. I would be gone for as long as my body got too tired to use my powers at times. Not a good experience.” she lightly chuckled, hoping to improve the mood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes, my arms would appear all the time out of nowhere, I would always accidentally punch my siblings when that happened.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways, it was badass, and it saved us, so now what do you say Ava? Shall we resume the search?” Lilith offered. “You still want to see Maya don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do.” the kid detached herself from Amara, who still had to steady her a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy little tiger.” the woman helped her stay up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they were thinking to the next move, they heard a voice, feminine, shrill and sadly, unfortunately familiar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh how cute, you’re looking for your little friend?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the woman laughed, though nobody was seen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tyreen…” Lilith growled, looking around her trying to spot the leech Siren.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just show your dumb face!” Amara yelled, how she hated enemies that hid from her, especially the ones she desired to punch the most.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And why would we?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> came Troy’s voice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s much easier to just sit back and watch you idiots fail.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Failing, that’s all you Vault Thieves are good at, just like with your friend.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> they couldn’t see her, but they were sure Tyreen was grinning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know lass, we gave you both quite the beating for what ya did to her.” Zane shrugged lightly, but he had the feeling there was more behind this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides last we saw you, you were at each other’s throats.” Fl4k added, and it was true, when they had faced Troy, it all looked like he had intention of betraying his sister, but never got quite there, most likely because they had killed him before he could get that far. It was too weird hearing them together like nothing happened again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, let’s just say that we fixed what was wrong, why would we tell you why or how?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Troy said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Troy did an amazing job when he arrived here, he managed to get back all of our followers you guys sent to hell, so yeah, thanks for that Superfans.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> they both laughed in delight, as the group cringed. They had done nothing but contributing in creating this situation, who even knew it would have ended up like this?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cut the crap! Where’s Maya? What have you done to her?” Ava screamed in rage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh you mean besides killing her? Heh, nothing, we haven’t laid a finger on her pretty face.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Troy chuckled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s fucked up enough on her own.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kid growled again in frustration, and the rest didn’t feel like saying anything. Those two were making fun of them all over again, like they had always done, nothing had changed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you do know where she is…” Moze grit her teeth, these two were also the only lead they had now, since what Lilith knew was gone with the monstrosity they had just fought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nope, and even if we did why would we tell you? It’s so nice to just watch you rats squirm.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tyreen laughed again, and they couldn’t tell if she was telling the truth or not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just what the hell do you even want?” Lilith huffed at them, they were tiring to deal with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well Firehawk, since you and your little group foiled our plans to become real Gods in the real world, we’ll just conquer this one, you can’t stop us this time, we can’t die here, remember? Immortality, bitches!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Troy spoke first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ll just be stuck fighting forever, that is if you ever find us, which I don’t think you will.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>they could practically picture the two smirking down on them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Whatever you choose to do, you’ve already lost.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Heh, bye bye idiots!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> their voices faded away with an echo of laughs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it…” Lilith cursed under her breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing ever goes our way…” Ava complained. They had it, Maya was right there and they didn’t reach her, why did she leave them like that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At least we have the confirmation that what is happening it’s their fault.” Amara mused. “Even if I am not sure how, can they even control and create things such as the creature of before? I mean, they are leeches.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not sure, but there may be some shite about their powers we don’t know about.” Zane shrugged, and honestly, it was the only possible explanation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is true, Siren powers aren’t limited to a single thing, there are other things we can do with our powers outside the main one, for example I can walk through dimensions, that’s my main power, but also I have mastery over fire, like a secondary thing.” Lilith explained. “They might have something of sorts too for what we know, or don’t know, to be exact.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And since we know that Siren powers persist even after death, that is very much a possibility, though we have seen that Sirens get weaker, but they seem to have gotten stronger instead.” Fl4k spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry to interrupt, but we might have an idea.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was Angel’s voice coming through this time, and they were relieved to hear her and not the twins again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do tell us, Angel, we’re all ears.” Lilith told her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It is not me, but Queen Dido says she has an idea.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Angel spoke again, and through her they could hear the older Siren talk as well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It is only an hypothesis, but I have reason to believe the rogue Siren souls might indeed be stronger than the ones that are tied to someplace here in this world. Because they do not follow any kind of rules, unlike us.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds weird, but makes sense in a way.” Amara nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It might also have to do with their abilities, since they rely on taking and giving power. Leeches have always been spoken as the most dangerous of us Sirens, that is why their power was sealed away long ago, but, probably someone that didn’t know about it, let it free once again.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And now we’ve got to deal with it.” Moze sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know whether they said the truth or not, but from their words I presume they do now something about our Siren friend.” F4lk said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They said something about her being “fucked up”, whatever that means.” Zane nodded at the robot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But Maya is not, she was the kindest, she was good.” Ava cried. “I don’t believe them, they know where is and they hurt her, I just know it, and we have to stop them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I don’t really believe them either, but of one thing they were right, we can’t fight them, because just like me they wouldn’t die, but just regenerate, while you all could die for real, but we can’t let them do what they want either. It’ll just be Pandora all over again.” Lilith thought. “There isn’t a way out of this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Actually there could be, if you managed to trap them into the Abyss like every other evil soul before them, once there, they won’t cause trouble anymore.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Ex-Queen spoke again.</span>
  <em>
    <span>”This doesn’t mean it’ll be easy, since we don’t know their location, but should we succeed, this realm would be peaceful once again.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I don’t know how to get to that place.” Lilith shook her head. “I haven’t been here long enough to find it, and I was too busy looking for Maya to even bother.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am afraid I do not possess this information either, but we must keep searching, giving up means that you’ve already lost this battle.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do we start then?” Ava asked, looking up at the sky, as if it did anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How about you start from that crystal on the ground next to you?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Angel asked, and they were shocked to see that indeed there was a small blue crystal at their feet, that none of them had noticed before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amara went to pick it up. “What do you think this is?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We don’t know for sure, but I detect that it has a similar energy to the one Ava has, which only means one thing.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That it’s something that was left from Maya.” Lilith allowed herself a small smile, she was still trying to communicate to them, whenever she was. She still had faith in them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but we still don’t know what it is.” Moze looked at the crystal as it shone in Amara’s hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Angel said it had a similar energy to me no? Let me see it then, maybe I can do something.” Ava extended her hand for the other Siren to give her the item.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She held it in her small hand, it glowed even more brightly as she touched it, resonating with the markings on her arm. “It’s warm…” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, guided by pure instinct, she held out her left hand and wrapped the tiny crystal in a Phaselock, effectively activating it, as it opened a breach right in front of them, like a sort of portal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think she’s trying to lead us to her still?” Amara questioned, to no one in particular.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is possible, though I wonder what there could be on the other side of this hole.” Fl4k mused, and Zane peered into it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It looked older, but there was the monastery they had seen on Athenas visible from it, along with its plants, flowers and waterfalls surrounding it. “What does it mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But of course! Lost souls might lose their memory at times, you saw Maya before, but she wasn’t answering to you right? That’s because she might not remember, she might have left fragments for you to help her do just that.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Angel suddenly spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And how do we do it?” Lilith frowned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Simple, jump in and watch, or so I assume. I have never seen such a thing before, no one here has in fact, you’ll have to try and see what happens.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we’ll do it, not like we have a choice.” the Firehawk said, looking at the rest and receiving nods all around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve got to help Maya, we can’t leave her to suffer any longer.” Ava said, jumping into the portal without hesitation, followed by the rest of the group.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever it would happen, they had to get through it, no matter what, for themselves, but mostly for Maya.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Her life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Just as Zane had seen it from when he peered into the portal, they indeed found themselves on Athenas, or rather, it seemed like the place was older of about three decades even. Which it did make sense, if these were Maya’s memories, then this surely was the place they should have been, with the planet being the Siren’s home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So we’re on Athenas now… anybody got any ideas on what to do next?” Lilith asked, more clueless than she’d ever been.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ava, you know this place, what do you suggest?” Fl4k asked the kid, hoping she’d have an answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not sure, but if we look around something might happen.” she replied, looking around to gain her bearings better on where they exactly where.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the part of the monastery that is closest to all the medical stuff, there should be a hospital around here too.” the kid explained, she had seen the place a few times, but never actually entered, as when either she or Maya got hurt, the monks preferred to take care of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I imagine this could be something unpleasant, if we’re here then this is a memory of where someone got hurt, given the location, maybe even Maya herself.” Amara presumed, because medics and hospitals usually meant hurt and sick people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amara here is right, I can’t think at anything else myself.” Zane nodded at the Siren and her reasoning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess we’ll find out soon, something is happening.” Moze pointed at some hooded figures moving towards the door of the hospital structure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The figures were all dressed in black with their heads covered by a cloth, they had to be none others but the monks of the Order of the Impending Storm, they didn’t look any different from what they looked like in the present days, they wore the same robes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A man with gray hair and a permanent frown on his face lead the group, as they pretty much stomped towards other people, a man and a woman, a couple, and the woman was holding a little bundle in her arms, a baby, probably her own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking closer, as the tiny baby squirmed in her mother’s arms, they noticed a blue tuft of hair, but most important, those familiar blue markings visible on the left hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait… Maya told me she grew up in the abbey with the monks… oh no…” Lilith visibly paled at the realization. “Don’t tell me they…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her thoughts had proven to be correct, just like she assumed, those monks were there to take away the little baby Maya from her parents, as the man they laid their eyes on before angrily yelled at the two poor souls, and demanded they handed over their baby Siren daughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At their refusal, the man just reached over and grabbed the poor baby from the woman’s arms, as his underlings quickly acted to keep the couple restrained, to avoid them taking back their daughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, they saw him reach under his coat and pull out a gun and point it at the two, as the little baby Maya cried as he held her with his other arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no…” Lilith put a hand to her mouth, the look on her face was of pure horror.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop!” Ava shouted at the man, as she fell on her knees, but her words weren’t heard, this was a memory, and nothing they did would change it. They could only just sit back and watch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without even blinking an eye, the monk shot the two straight in the head, then put the gun back in his pocket, a sickening grin showed up on his face as he glanced at the infant in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We will do great things together.” he laughed as the baby Maya’s wails only got louder and louder as they left the place, the two bodies of her parents left dead cold on the floor, forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>None of them knew what to do or say in this situation, they had just witnessed how Maya got taken to the monastery, they imagined everything, but not that!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya once told me that she never knew her parents when I had asked her…” Ava sniffled a little, picking herself up from the ground. “I guess now we know why…” Moze whispered, still in shock from what they had seen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just like that, the moment I was born my life was marked, I never stood a chance.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A voice said. It was Maya’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya! Where are you?” Lilith called her out, looking around frantically in hopes to see the woman somewhere, but no one was seen and no answer was given.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why won’t she answer us?” Ava asked, but unfortunately none had an answer to give her. They did not know why Maya refused to talk to them, despite the fact they could hear her clearly. Whatever was happening to her, it was more complicated than what they assumed it would be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe she can’t hear you, but you can hear her because you are living through a memory of hers, as if you were strangers in her mind. This is only an hypothesis though.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Angel told them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But how is this possible? I was also born with my powers, but I don’t recall anything of my birth, how can she do it?” Lilith questioned, she couldn’t remember that far back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was also born with mine, but just like my sister I don’t recall anything either.” Amara added. Not like anyone could remember their birth in the first place, it wasn’t just something that occurred only to a Siren.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is the human mind, our brain registers everything that has ever happened to us, as time passes, we are no longer able to recall those moments clearly, or even at all, but they are in fact still there, hidden in the darkest corners and buried under the newest memories.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dido answered them, Roland hadn’t been lying to them, this woman was very knowledgeable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotcha, and can you perhaps tell us more about what we’ve just seen too?” Moze asked, presumably as curious as the others.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have reason to believe that what you’ve witnessed was as clear to you as it was to me, however I can give you more context on who those people were.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>They all waited for the old Siren to keep talking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I presume my successor didn’t speak of a certain Brother Stephen Sophis, hasn’t she?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard her mention it a few times, but every time she made it sound like an asshole, which wouldn’t surprise me if he was one.” Lilith replied. “I don’t recall much, Maya has always been extremely reserved on her past, didn’t speak much of it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The man you saw before, the one that took your friend away from her parents when she was a baby was, indeed, the same man, though it is unknown to me what is the true extent of what he has ever done to her after it happened.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The woman explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“From what we’ve seen it couldn’t have been good, doesn’t surprise me our Siren lass refused to talk about it.” Zane mused, the others nodding to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“As for the other two people involved, I knew the woman, she was my caretaker in my final moments, she stood by my side, helping me and keeping me company until the end, I was very sick, and I ended up dying not too long after. When I got to know she was pregnant of a girl, I had decided to trust my powers to the soon to be born baby, as a thank you for what she had done for me. I did not expect for things to go down this way.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and through her voice, they could guess that she probably regretted it too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The Order didn’t dare to make a move on Athenas when they had arrived on the planet, because I was already there, and, trained or not, I was still a Siren, and I knew how to use my powers to harm. I assume they feared me, so instead they resorted to worshipping me, so I’d let them stay, that, had been a grave mistake.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you couldn’t know this would have happened after you died.” Lilith answered her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heck, the Order was probably waiting for it, so they could be on the move, I bet they were happy. No offense, my Queen.” Zane added, and he was most likely right too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do not doubt it, but watching this now, makes me wish I did not make the choices I made back then, though I know it is late for regrets. Regardless, you should worry more about your friend, instead of me, ease her suffering if possible.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We will do all we can, Queen Dido.” Fl4k answered her, and she seemed satisfied with the answer as she didn’t pry further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So… what happens now? Are we still in Maya’s memories or what?” Ava asked, she didn’t have to wait long for an answer as the crystal that was now in her pockets activated itself again, this time without prompting from her powers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The image blurred away for a second, before returning normal, changing the location of where they were, and this place was far more familiar than the last one, it was the monastery’s courtyard, right in front of the Anchorhold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two figures stood in the middle, they recognized the monk from before, this famed Brother Sophis, and the other was Maya again, this time older, but not too old, she was kid, about the same age as Ava herself, if not even younger. She did appear different, with her blue hair being much, much longer than how they were, neatly kept in an intricate bun, and also she was wearing a rather elegant white dress with ornaments and even jewelry. Too much for such a young child.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From the way she was holding her left arm out, and from the furrowed brows they could assume Sophis was training her to use her powers, or something along those lines for sure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly the young Maya dropped to her knees, holding her chest and breathing heavily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please Brother Sophis… I’m really tired… I can’t continue…” the child pleaded to the man, who only glared down at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I say you could stop?” the monk snarled at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No…” Maya sighed, and with visible effort she pushed herself up to stand once more. The skirt of her dress was moving on its own, and they could clearly see it wasn’t the wind blowing it around, but rather the kid’s trembling legs from underneath it. Yet the man pushed her still.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s just a child… does he have no regard for her? At all?” Lilith’s eyes widened in disbelief, even if she probably knew he had none, given what they had seen just moments before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just how cruel has this man been to her?” Amara threw the question out there, and they were answered by the man himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The poor exhausted child Maya had fallen on the ground again, and this time, instead of just commanding her, Sophis resolved on slapping her face, hard, without any kind of restraint, as the poor kid could only hold her cheek and weep, fighting back the tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get up and continue, child! And don’t you dare cry, Sirens do not cry.” he glared down at the cowering child. “Or do you want to get punished?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young Maya shook her head violently, a terrified look in her eyes. “Please no…” she pleaded, covering her face with her shaking arms, in fear of another hit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then do as I say, and do not question me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They watched as the young child picked herself up once more the best she could, and resumed practicing, only to just faint not too long after. Meanwhile the monk merely stared at the child now unconscious on the cold ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What a bother.” they heard him mutter, as he didn’t even pick the young Maya up from where she was, but left her there, as someone else came through, they hoped it was to aid the child.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have never seen people be this cruel, not even in wars.” Moze said, as she just stared at the scene unfold before her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“They never cared about me, for them, I have always been nothing else but a tool.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>they heard the actual Maya say, her words only adding more sadness to what they had just seen, she had just expressed what they also had been thinking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed silent for a while, assessing the situation, trying to take it in, and attempting to put themselves in Maya’s place, how such a cruel fate could happen to someone that wasn’t guilty of anything, but the fact that she was born different, that she was a Siren. That couldn’t possibly have been a crime!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya, she used to train me here too…” with a trembling voice, Ava found the courage to break the silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was dumb, and I didn’t understand most of the things she made me do, but she had never been bad to me, she never pressed, and she never hit me the way he did to her, nor ever dared to.” she explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably she just wanted to be a better person for you, than what her handler had been for her.” Fl4k mused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That makes sense.” Ava nodded. “How can a nice person such as her could come out of this? I mean, he was the one teaching her, and she has nothing of his in her. I’m not complaining, I just want to understand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea, but I think Maya had much more willpower to not become such a horrible person like the one that raised her, than what he had to attempt to control her the way he desired.” Amara said. “You can’t keep a wild beast in a cage and expect it to obey you.” she nodded over to Fl4k’s own beasts, as the robot wordlessly agreed with the statement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And wild she was indeed, but I guess that all she ever wanted was just some kind of freedom.” Lilith added. “I know little, but if I recall correctly, Maya had lived in the monastery the entire time before she came to Pandora. And when she did, she was already a very big girl, and a strong one too, but, even if she tried to hide it, there was a certain naivety to her way of doing simple and every day things, as if she had never done them before in her life, and given her upbringing, she probably didn’t.” she paused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“None of us dared to pry for it though, but given what we’ve seen now, maybe we should have. Nobody should face all of this alone, even just the single fact of being a Siren is hard enough to handle, it ain’t easy being so different from anything else, and I was lucky that my parents were supportive of me, and tried to let me live as much of a normal life as they could.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Same to me actually, my parents are poor, and also, I have siblings, so it was even harder for me to not stand out, but they tried their best to not make this too heavy for me.” Amara added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I had you guys to aid me instead. Even though I wish that me becoming a Siren didn’t involve Maya dying in the process.” Ava held her arm and looked down. “She had said she’d stay by my side…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“None of us thought it would end up the way it did, we all would have loved for Maya to stay with us, but it also why we’re all here, to help her, and bring her back where she should be, and I will not leave this realm until she’s back on our side.” the Firehawk said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I had to guess, I’d say those Calypso bastards are keeping her captive somewhere, I refuse to believe those arseholes to be innocent.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Those two are all but innocent, Zane.” Moze snorted at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I meant.” he raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For the moment we don’t have another choice, but follow the clues our friend has been leaving for us, and like Queen Dido said before, help her ease her suffering.” F4lk reasoned, there wasn’t much else they could do at the moment anyways.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am pretty sure she is out there waiting for us to get to her, I think she knows we’re here otherwise she wouldn’t have led us into her memories, she believes in us.” Amara said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya has always been rather stubborn in asking for help for herself, but I can’t see this as nothing else but a request to us to aid her, wherever she is she still holds faith that we’ll be able to pull her out of this misery, and we must not disappoint her.” Lilith added. “This is an order.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We would have done so even if it wasn’t.” Moze chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya deserves to be safe with us, those Calypsos will pay for what they’ve done to her, again. The lesson we gave them wasn’t enough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we’ll just have to remind them, kid, and make it even more painful.” Zane grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll make sure they’ll never forget this, and this time,it will last for eternity.” Lilith nodded, turning over to Ava.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So Ava, bring us to the next place so we may proceed, my fingers are itching to punch those stupid twins in the face.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh this is exactly how I feel.” Amara cracked her fingers for emphasis. “I can’t wait to get their dumb grins off their faces with all of my hands.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zane laughed. “That is, unless we get there first!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything is fine, as long as we get rid of their threat forever.” Fl4k nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just go, we’re wasting time.” Moze motioned for Ava to do her thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just like before, the kid took out the crystal from her pocket and extended her hand forward, the item once again activated itself on its own, without the aid of Ava’s Siren powers. It seemed that a single infusion was enough, at least for now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They dreaded what they would see next, given what their eyes had witnessed, it probably would not have been pleasant, Maya’s past seemed just full of pain, sadness and loneliness, one more reason to take her back and shower her with all the affection that had been denied to her. That was their new goal.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Her will</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for the crystal to show another memory, this time, the place was pretty much unchanged, it was still the monastery’s courtyard, but, there were a lot of more people, normal ones, not monks, and they seemed to be waiting for something. The group sat in the back, watching.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t have to wait long to figure out what was happening, as two by now familiar figures, stepped out of the balcony above them, one was obviously the ugly monk they had already seen multiple times, and the other was yet again Maya, and once more, older than the previous fragment they witnessed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like the previous time, she was wearing a dress, a light blue one, and even more elegant than the one her kid self was wearing, it had no sleeves, and an opening on her left side of the skirt, fully exposing her markings. Also, they noted, she had even more heavy jewels on her, and also longer hair still pulled in a really intricate style.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do wonder the reason why of such refined looks.” Fl4k nodded, motioning at the young blue haired siren.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That, I do not know, but I can confidently say that I have never seen Maya wear such things once, none of them, at all.” Lilith replied, shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The lass probably hated them, but she was obligated to dress that way, she doesn’t look too happy to me.” Zane once again moved the attention towards Maya, who indeed wasn’t looking too pleased with the whole thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Given how her handler was, I wouldn’t doubt it much.” Moze crossed her arms. “That guy is a total asshole.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amara laughed. “You can say that again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like that he’s saying something.” Ava said, and she was right, as the man had now a microphone in his hand, most likely he was gonna tell a bunch of more lies they assumed. He didn’t look like he was made of anything else but those after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"People of Athenas... after years of training and preparation, the Order of the Impending Storm is ready to reveal... your savior.” Brother Sophis spoke, tuning over to the Siren beside him. “Speak, Maya. Speak to your subjects." he handed over the microphone to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya however, did not look too enthusiastic about this, confused even, as her eyes scanned the crowd back and forth. “Uh... hi.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The monk was quick to snatch away the microphone back from her before she could say more, it was clear that Maya probably hadn't even known about this, and his next words only confirmed the suspicion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ehm. What she lacks in eloquence, she makes up for in power. Know this! Maya will protect this planet from ALL forms of evil! From..." this time he had been the one to have been interrupted, as Maya turned the mic off and took possession of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They didn't hear the words they were saying anymore, but the two, even from the distance, appeared to argue. This display reinforcing again the idea that the Siren had been kept in the dark from this all. And cringed when the woman turned back to the crowd awkwardly smiling and waving, she was clearly uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All of this disgusts me, poor Maya.” Amara sighed. She too was rather familiar with large crowds, and having to do dozen of things her fans desired from her, but nothing of this level, and unlike her agent, it looked like Brother Sophis had his Siren kept on a leash, and a very short one, which was what made her even more angry at the display.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zane nodded at her. “Pitiful, but I'm afraid there might be more to this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if on cue, the crystal began to glow again, showing yet another image. It was late night, and Maya was yet again, older, and dressed with fancy clothes, but this time, she appeared to be alone, in what looked like to be a library, with her nose stuck in a book.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the monastery’s library, I've seen this place plenty of times, it's where I'd find Maya whenever I looked for her, most of the time.” Ava explained, giving once again confirmation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith snorted. “Now I know why she loved reading so much, it was her favorite past time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And probably the only one, books must have been her refuge from the harsh and lonely life she lived in here.” Fl4k commented, and most likely, they were right, they doubted that a place like this, and with how strict rules seemed to be, allowed for much else that could be considered entertaining.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group fell in silence as the monk entered the place, with the usual displeased and angry look they have come to know by now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing up this late?” he scowled at the woman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm studying.” she simply replied, her blank expression was quickly replaced by one much more enthusiastic, as she grabbed the book she was previously reading for him to see. And Lilith had the feeling she had already seen it somewhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, Brother Sophis, I've found something!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man just sighed. "Yes? What is it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tone didn't seem to turn off Maya's smile as she explained. "Research notes from an archaeologist on Pandora."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So that's where Lilith had seen it, those notes most likely did not belong to anyone else but Tannis, who else would have been alive to witness and write such things?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The monk just scoffed. "Pandora? The planet of convicts and cannibals?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She excitedly nodded. "Yeah! It sounds incredible. But this archaeologist says that Sirens have some sort of connection to Eridium, and the Vaults..." yes, that had definitely been Tannis.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maya, that's enough..." that, however, didn't stop her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If I travelled to Pandora, I could learn even more about my Siren lineage..." this time however she was cut off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's ENOUGH!” he yelled so loud that they all winced from the volume. “We have fed you. Trained you. Protected you. The people of Athenas look to the Order of the Impending Storm for guidance and protection. If you were to leave, this planet would be defenseless." lies, more plain lies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You keep saying I'm gonna defend this planet, I've trained for years, but I've never actually fought any of this 'evil' the order's always on about."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your time will come, I promise. Besides, this planet has everything you could possibly want. Please, child, retire to your room." this planet had everything but two things for her, freedom, and someone that loved her for real and didn't pretend to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't call me 'child.'" she glared at him, her markings flaring lightly, he held up his hands in defense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I apologize. Please retire to your room, Maya."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava growled at him. “He doesn't even call her by her own name. What a piece of shit...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He surely does not hold any respect towards her, while it seems like she still did, though here it looks like she's getting rather impatient.” Fl4k said. “Like Amara previously said, you can't keep a wild beast in a cage, much less a person, because one day, it will turn on you to kill you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And my guess is that is what happened, and I think that moment was not too far from this one either.” Moze nodded at the Beastmaster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is what happened, I know Maya killed him and then fled for Pandora, she told us long ago, but she never gave any details.” Lilith added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I'd love to see that happening! This arsehole deserved everything that came to him.” Zane motioned to Ava to activate the crystal again. “Come on, let's see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We don't know if that's what is next, Zane, it could be anything, but, I would also like to see this guy get the treatment he deserved.” Amara lightly chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let's find out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava held out the crystal again, the image showing once again the courtyard, however, before it could fully render itself, the picture shook around them, and everything was covered in red, as the gem in the kid's hand turned from blue to orange, and became hot to the touch. She yelped at the sudden pain, and the crystal fell on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is happening?” she asked, looking around and holding her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before they could do anything, a figure appeared in front of them, the same hooded figure that had been seen with Maya over and over during these memories, only that now Sophis’ eyes were a deep and glowing red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough of you snooping around!” he pointed at them. “I know why you are here, but you fools will never save her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More figures joined his, walking behind him, they didn’t know who they were, but they assumed that these could have been his followers, and all, much like Sophis, had the same eyes glaring down at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She was meant to be the new queen, we would have ruled this place! But no… she had to leave… and look where it got her!?” he snarled, baring his teeth at them. “You ruined her!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t accept the words of the man that destroyed her life the moment she was born!” Lilith replied back at him, she wouldn’t have any of it, when he’d done so much worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We were protecting her! But what do you know? You murderers!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You took the life of an innocent girl away, so you could use her to your liking! That’s what you did! And I won’t listen to the man that made a fellow sister suffer this way!” Amara yelled back, visibly irritated as she clenched her fists, ready to summon her arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you even know? You know nothing!” he couldn’t say more as he was enveloped in a Phaselock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Ava growled at him, throwing him back a few feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vault Hunters, this man has no right to even mention Maya’s name for what he’s done, she’s been nothing but kind to us, she didn’t deserve any of this… but he does, and so do all of his friends, and I want them erased from Maya’s head forever.” the kid stated in an abnormally calm and cold voice, she was beyond pissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t wait.” Zane grinned as he took his pistol, rolling it in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will wipe that stupid scowl off your face with my bare hands, asshole!” Amara yelled as she charged forward first, her arms now in full display on her back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She swung all of her astral fists with all the strength she possessed right at the man’s face, the hit connected, but it wasn’t Sophis that she hit. The man smirked down at her as she had only hit one of his subordinates that had appeared in front of him right before she hit him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s using his men as shield.” Fl4k commented as they watched the display from behind the Siren.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The monk laughed and then pointed at them. “Get them.” he said, and like a group of zombies, they charged down at the group of Vault Hunters, they got to Amara first as she was closest, reaching, grabbing her with their arms as she struggled to get free of the hold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let her go!” Moze reached for her rifle but Zane stopped her from shooting. “Wait! You could hurt her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll get hurt anyways if we don’t help her! We’ve got to do something before she gets overwhelmed.” she said, helplessly watching as those mindless monks managed to get the Siren down on her knees by holding her legs down, as she attempted to push them away with her arms. However the Gunner couldn’t do anything that didn’t involve shooting, like Zane said, she shouldn’t risk hitting Amara.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can try.” Ava raised her arm again, enveloping one of the monks that was on the Siren and moved him away, trying her best to use him to knock a few others off. Lilith took the opening given to Phasewalk forward and behind Amara, with one arm she held the woman’s head down, as with the other she blasted away the remaining monks that were still stuck on her, she just didn’t want her to get injured from her powers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally free, Amara stood up again, nodding at the other two Sirens of the group. “Thanks, sorry I’ve been careless.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her friends joined hers and Lilith’s side once again, not wanting her to get jumped on like that another time. Which seemed exactly what these sort of enemies were able to do, and unfortunately, they were in a much higher number than them too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They could spot Sophis in a corner far away, smirking at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose we won’t get to him unless we get rid of his little friends first.” Lilith assumed. “Stay close to each other.” the monks might have had the numbers but they had the strength, this was far from being the first time they had been outnumbered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fl4k’s beast huddled close to their master, covering them from all sides from incoming attacks as they fired away, the souls falling like leaves one after the other to their precise shots.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moze had spawned Iron Bear, if those people intended to grab and subdue her like they did to Amara, they couldn’t do because she was well protected, and well armed. Also for precaution, Zane did the same thing with his barrier, and also he had his close beside him to help himself out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Siren, not having much to help herself with, stood still with her arms out, flanked by her two sisters that had just saved her, Ava could shield them with her Phaselock and if things got too bad, her punches and the blasts of energy from Lilith should do enough to not let her to be caught again, nor any of them. She did scold herself for having been too careless though, an unfortunate consequence of the anger she felt towards the monks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of them, the men didn’t seem to be trying to change their ways of attacking them, acting exactly like before, even when the Vault Hunters already took measures against them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s almost like them feckers have no will of their own.” Zane commented as he blasted off the heads of a group of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t surprise me, this Brother Sophis seems an expert in controlling people, until they can’t think by themselves anymore and only answer to his commands..” Fl4k answered him, as their beasts kept the men away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Which makes me even more angry for what he did to Maya.” Amara said, as she angrily punched whoever was in her sights, sending them flying together with Lilith’s own hits, and Ava dutifully picking one up and throwing the person she locked into the rest of the group and repeating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll get him back for it, don’t worry. Even if it’s just a memory.” Lilith friendly elbowed her as she said so, she shared the same feeling too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! Just after we get rid of these bastards.” Moze spoke from inside her mech as she happily fired away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The monks didn’t seem to react in any way and just kept charging at them, dropping dead one after the other at their feet. It hadn’t been a particularly hard fight once they had grouped up and protected each other, but it did take a while as their numbers were much bigger than theirs. Still, one by one they fell until only Sophis remained, unmoving in a corner, and still smirking at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith was the one that got to him first, Phasewalking in front of him and punching his head into the ground, but, despite this, he still had the courage to laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?” the Firehawk fumed, she was growing increasingly tired of this guy’s attitude.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see… that you can protect each other well… but where were you when you were needed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you talking about!?” Ava yelled at him, though no real answer was given, as he just cackled madly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Foolish idiots… you haven’t understood? You think we were so bad, but what makes you then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!” the kid, taken by rage, let loose her powers blasting him to bits with a fire orb, she then hung her head in shame, realizing what she had done.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to kill him…” her eyes widened in fear for having messed up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is fine, I doubt that he would have told up anything important, the monk seemed more intentioned to keep going with his act even in front of his demise.” Fl4k mused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of, the memories should be going back to normal, right?” Moze approached, descending from her Iron Bear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And indeed they were, as they courtyard they’ve come to know showed up in front of them once again, and much like before, they did not like what they were seeing. A group of people was being dragged in the middle of the crowd from the monks, one of them, a man, was shouting, panicking, pleading for something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"NO! Please NO!" he yelled, seeming to become even more agitated once Maya and Sophis showed up. They saw the Siren look around with a confused look on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's going on? What is this?" she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Today is a great day, Maya. Today, your training is finally put to use." the monk excitedly announced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who are these people?" she demanded, making them believe that once again, she wasn’t made aware of what was happening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Terrorists. Criminals. Evil men. You will destroy them, as is your duty. This is what you have trained for!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What? To execute unarmed men?" she frowned again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a look of disdain. "Do not question me, child! These men are a danger. Brother Harker, bring the first sinner forward."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Brother Sophis."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man bowed his head and did as he was asked, dutifully dragging the one that had been shouting before right in front of Maya. "On your knees, sinner." Sophis sneered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He only panicked more as his terrified eyes made contact with hers."Oh God, not her, NOT HER!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It looked like that, whatever the monks did, was not only to control Maya after all, but the population of Athenas as well, they were scared of them, and of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is this man guilty of?" Maya asked, made sense that at least she’d want to know who she was facing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not question…” but Sophis was cut off by the poor man before them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I promise,I'll pay! I'll get you your tithe, just don't let her near me!" he cried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" came the Siren’s more than puzzled question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do not listen, child! Execute him!" Sophis ordered her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group of Vault Hunters watched silently as Maya looked back and forth between the cowering man before her, and the one beside her, and then raised her arm, her markings glowing. And they did hope, she wasn’t going to go obey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, to hell with it." she just said, swiftly turning from the guy in front of her to Brother Sophis, suspending him in the air like a doll.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you doing, child!? Put me DOWN!" the monk cried, as he was now the one being scared out of his mind, seeing that she wasn’t obeying, he tried again, but he only met the same result. "Put me down, child! NOW!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya had her head hung low, her eyes obscured from his view, but it was clear, she was pretty damn pissed. "Twenty-seven years. For twenty-seven years you've been using me to keep these people frightened, haven't you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't understand..." she didn’t let him finish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"SHUT UP! You didn't want me to protect this planet! You wanted me to keep it scared, keep me locked up so these people would do what you asked. Nobody's gonna disobey the Order if they've gotta face the wrath of a Siren, is that it!?" she looked up to him, her eyes glaring and glowing at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know nothing! Child, you have SO much left to learn! You..." they saw Maya reach under her dress, where her ECHO was strapped to her leg, and pull out a gun. Without a single word, without hearing him, she shot him dead in the eyes, then threw the corpse away like garbage to the incredulous crowd, not even caring that her dress was stained with his blood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't. Call me. 'Child.'” she emphasized every word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone, get outta here! You have nothing to fear from the order anymore, I'm leaving." she said, turning away from them all, but the monk they saw dragging what should have been her victim followed her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But where will you go, child, uhm, Maya?" he quickly corrected himself, probably fearing her wrath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"To Pandora. I'm gonna find some answers."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The memory ended there, it had been quite the display, but they were nothing but glad that Maya could finally get rid of the man that put such heavy shackles on her and free herself from his control, and probably, the entire planet too. Still, twenty seven years were a pretty damn long time, that she had to live kept in the shadows and used but who was supposed to protect her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I assume that’s how she found herself on Pandora, I know the rest of the story from there.” Lilith said, she knew what Maya did on that planet very well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, the guy deserved this all, and even worse.” Amara crossed her arms, she probably would have done worse, but even if she had known Maya for just a bit, she knew the Siren had an insane amount of self control, probably due to the life she had lived. And it didn’t really please her knowing it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The words of the monk said before do puzzle me though.” Fl4k spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, whatever they meant, we don’t have time to think about them, first we find Maya, then we think about them.” Moze nodded to Ava which understood immediately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully the crystal turned normal again, allowing them to proceed, but surely, that disturbance had been weird, and left them wondering if they would encounter more during their journey into Maya’s memories.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll be on holiday for a week, and I have no idea how good internet will be there, so, early update, should it be good enough you'll also get the regular update Saturday.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Her pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next place they saw, it wasn’t familiar to any of them, all, except one. Lilith’s eyes widened in fear once she realized where Maya’s memories had taken them, and this, was a place she had never wanted to see again... Angel’s containment chamber.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This brought back nasty things, and not only for her fellow Siren friend, seeing and feeling Angel herself dying in their arms, then Jack shooting Roland, and at the end, when he took control of her with the collar, with everything he put her through in the following days…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was absolutely not looking forward to relive this part of the past, but Maya apparently had other ideas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Any idea of where we are?” Moze asked, hoping someone would know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It looks like a sort of chamber to contain something.” Fl4k continued as the group observed. There wasn’t any sign of any of the people that had been involved here for the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not something, someone.” the Firehawk answered, once she managed to clear her head enough from the bad thoughts it was getting into.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Yes, me.” </em>Angel’s voice came through, and Lilith felt grateful for it, though she didn’t feel like putting Angel through the task of telling them, this whole thing must have been even more painful for her to remember.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jack had made this chamber to keep Angel caged, and use her powers for his own meanings, such as tricking Vault Hunters, and charging Pandora’s vault key.” the red haired Siren began explaining, and then pointed at the pipes above them. “Those contained liquid Eridium, and he was pumping Angel full of that stuff, until we arrived, and set her free but…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>But I didn’t make it, I was hooked so long that my body became dependant from Eridium, so, as soon as got free well… I died.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, Angel… I know I already told you when I saw you again, but I do mean it, if only we had known sooner…” Lilith sighed in frustration, seeing the girl again when she had died, had brought back an inner turmoil, and a million of ‘what if’ scenarios that could have happened if only they had realized that Angel was a Siren all along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>I don’t blame you, Lilith, or anyone else, but my father, he was the one that put me through this, and that had me do anything but revealing my identity of Siren, especially to you and to Maya. He was afraid you would have tried something if I said anything, and I kind of wish I did, but, what happened is the past, and now I am happy and safe here, nothing can hurt me again.” </em>Angel told her, hoping her words would convince Lilith to not blame herself that way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is surely one positive way to think, if only I had the same mindset.” the Firehawk chuckled to herself, after what happened with Jack, and then even more with the Calypsos, she had a much harder time in seeing things positive, unlike before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But if she had to guess, there probably was someone else that was having an even harder time in having good thoughts, if she even had any left. Maya had been the more level headed of the two back then, but also the most faithful in believing that things would go for the better, seeing all of this was a jarring transition compared to how the woman had always been before, and if Lilith had to admit… it was quite scary to see. And she wondered, just how long had Maya been keeping all this pain inside her?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jack had truly been a big asshole, glad he’s gone now.” Moze scoffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, but as you can and will see, not without taking away something from all of us.” Lilith answered, and the Vault Hunters were reminded of something Moxxi had said to them a while ago, when they were assaulting the casino, how Jack had left scars on them all, and right now, the meaning way more clear now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I think we’ll see it soon.” Ava nodded as the image began to shift around them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This won’t be pleasant…” Lilith whispered, mentally bracing herself to see this as best as she could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The scene started as Angel was being dragged back into her containment field, the group of Vault Hunters that were lead by Maya rushed after her, with the Siren herself in front, as she ran up to Angel, clawing helplessly at the shield that divided them, as Angel too had flied over to the other Siren, joining their hands from the other side of the field.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon enough, Hyperion loaders began to spawn around them, and Maya had no other choice but to leave Angel’s side to fight alongside her friends, in hope to get the young Siren free, and to not perish in the process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll get you of there.” it was low, barely a whisper, but it was a promise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They held on, until Roland showed up to aid them with the injectors, it should have been a good thing, it had been a good thing, but Lilith knew how this would have ended up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group watching couldn’t help but react to what they were seeing, covering their ears every time Angel had screamed in pain, wincing every time any of their older fellow Vault Hunters got hurt, and raging inside every time they heard Jack’s voice, whether he was taunting or pleading it didn’t matter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are endangering my baby girl. This is my vow: every friend, every child, every person you ever passed on the street... I'm gonna kill them all. You didn't follow the rules, bandit.” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sweetheart, everything you could ever want is within these four walls! Angel, do you have any idea how much I've SACRIFICED FOR YOU?! The bandits I've killed, the people I've manipulated, everything I've done was to protect YOU!” he lied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please. Okay. Are you hearing me? Please don't kill my baby girl. Don't you know what you're DOING?! Who cares about the goddamn Key, you're gonna end the life of an innocent girl!” he cried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At some point Lilith had arrived on the scene too, just right when she had been needed, despite Roland’s protests that she should have not been there. Who knows what would have happened had she listened?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Firehawk watched her younger self stare at the teen Siren before her, a look of apology and a nod had been all she had needed to communicate with her, and Angel had understood the message. Though she mentally scolded herself for her younger being for being so naive and also way too cocky, but certain things didn’t change easily, she was still the same way now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had thought that, once Angel had been free and they key in their hands, the battle would be won, and she had been so confident in it to act like an arrogant bitch in front of Jack... how stupid she had been… in every way possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the last injector was down, the two Sirens had rushed to Angel’s side, the young girl slumped still against Lilith’s body, as Maya held a hand on the girl’s shoulder in a sort of one armed hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group watched as the Lilith from the memory stopped the Maya, as she had attempted to use her powers on Angel, but Lilith had known, that not even the power of a Siren could cheat death, not even Maya’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>If I had been stronger… I could have saved her…” </em>the voice of Maya herself was heard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t lie to yourself, Maya…” Lilith whispered, unsure if the woman could actually hear her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think I understand…” Amara’s confusion was more than legit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I forget you haven’t known Maya as long as I have, but, she could heal people, from wounds, if they weren’t too severe, but here, she was trying to do the impossible, not even a Siren can prevent death, neither hers own nor someone else’s.” Lilith motioned at the scene before them. “She was already exhausted from the all the fights too, she would have just hurt herself…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They silently looked, as the Siren duo held Angel, and slowly lowered her back on the ground, Lilith once again being the one reacting first, getting up then extending a hand for Maya to take, the woman’s head hung low with sadness as she refused to meet the anyone’s eyes as she walked back to the group of friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Axton was holding a weeping Gaige, poor thing was still so young here. Salvador welcomed Maya again with a gentle pat on the back, and was joined from a rather uncertain Krieg, as he put one of his massive hands on the woman’s shoulder. Zer0 standing close to them all, but his visor wasn’t displaying anything, he had probably been just as sad as everyone else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What kind of person would do this to their own daughter?” Lilith heard her younger self ask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The kind of guy who deserves to die.” Roland had answered her, and to this day she couldn’t think at truer words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But this also meant another thing, something she knew all too well, and that had tormented her for years, and that probably still will in the future. The Firehawk turned away from the display, not wishing to see it happen again. She was grateful for the others not asking anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite that, she heard everything, she heard the shot as clear as when it had happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ROLAND!” she heard her own desperate cry, covering her ears. It hadn’t been enough as her words and Jack’s ones still rang in her ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You bastard, I'm gonna…” she heard the thud she had made when she had fallen on the ground, with that damned collar, just the thought made her want to claw at her own neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What's that saying? Don't pick a fight with a man with nothing left to lose? See, I'm going to show you just how much you have to lose, and I got the most powerful Siren on the planet to do it with. Lilith, kill the Vault Hunter. We've got a date to keep with the Warrior.” she had heard his monologue to the others, and she could still remember their terrified eyes as they looked at her, helplessly being used like a doll from Jack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do it, Lilith.” he had commanded her, and she had obeyed against her own will, as her powers triggered on their own, she had been a spectator in her own body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NO!” she remembered she had screamed, as she still fought back, and somehow she had managed to not kill the Vault Hunters and send them safely back, where neither she nor Jack could hurt them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lilith felt a hand on her shoulder, it squeezed gently. “It’s over, sister.” she heard Amara say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pair of two smaller hands grabbed hers, Ava. “Lilith, breathe.” she told her, demonstrating, and the Siren shakily did the same, until her breath was even again. “Maya taught me.” the kid said, of course she would have done that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She did it a few more times, feeling the tension leave her with each breath, it was still there, but not as dominant as it was before. “Thanks. I’ll be okay.” she said, glancing at the others, she could see their worries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It hurts to see it, but that bastard is dead, and also, we are not here for me.” she forced herself to focus on Maya, these were her memories, not Lilith’s ones, and she was there to help her, not to commiserate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened after?” Zane asked softly, he was curious, but not insensitive, he knew as much as the others that this was a tough subject to talk about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jack pretty much took me prisoner, tortured me for… I don’t even know how long, and used me as Angel’s replacement to charge the key.” she sighed, her hands went to her neck, feeling the tender scars left from the collar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It must have been horrible, sister.” Amara’s eyes softened as she looked at her. She couldn’t even imagine how being taken hostage was, let alone whatever Jack had done to her, and from the look of it, it had been that bad to leave much more than just the marks on her flesh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It had happened all so quickly, I’m just glad that instead of killing them, I had managed to teleport the others back to Sanctuary, from there, I imagine they had started searching where I had ended up to.” she explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t even have the time to truly acknowledge and come to terms with Roland’s death, not until everything was over, but Jack made sure to remind me at every chance he got, so I wouldn’t forget.” she forced a dry laugh. “And how could I even?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Asshole…” Ava growled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what about Maya? From what we’ve seen, I think it is safe to assume that she blames herself for Angel’s demise, and possibly for you being taken as well.” Fl4k mused. “I can’t see another reason why we would be seeing this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is possible, but she never told me anything about it, all I know is that she had been worried for me, as much as everyone else I guess, but I don’t blame her nor anyone else for what happened, it was Jack that kidnapped me.” she said, then, remembering something, she looked at Ava.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know Ava… we aren’t so different, you and I.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” the kid raised an eyebrow at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For what happened, with myself and Roland, and you and Maya at the Vault. You see… like you, I had been told to stay behind to protect Sanctuary, but as you saw, I didn’t listen. Once Jack was dead and the Warrior defeated, I spent like… months blaming myself for it, what it could have been if I hadn’t been there, if I had reacted quicker, if I had done anything different, if I was even worth to take his position as leader.” she put a hand on the young Siren’s shoulder. “Is this how you feel too, right? That if you listened, then Maya might have been still alive, that you’re not worthy of her powers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ava’s lowered her head, she didn’t answer, but she slowly nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I also did, I hated myself for sending Maya to the Vault that day, and I still do now, but, in these circumstances, we must not lose ourselves in doubts and remember who is truly to blame, and we know who it was. Jack had shot Roland in the back…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And Troy dissolved Maya in ashes.” Ava finished for her, and it was Lilith’s turn to nod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had friends helping me move on from the loss, including Maya herself, that they were always there, to lend me a shoulder to cry on, and to remind me that it wasn’t my fault, and you know that you have them too, you’re not alone in this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, but it’s hard to bear… and I’m scared of what Maya will do when she’ll see me again…” the kid whined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am sure she won’t be mad, Roland wasn’t, heck, he was more pissed of what I did when I stopped Elpis, he said my place wasn’t between the dead.” she chuckled at the memory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But first we’ve got to find the lass.” Zane reminded them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And we’re still stuck in her mind so there must be more, otherwise we’ll have to find a way out of here ourselves.” Moze said, and Ava checked the crystal in her pocket, it wasn’t as bright as before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think it’ll be long before this ends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And she was right, because the last place shown to them, was nothing else but the Vault on Promethea, this had been Maya’s own last memory of when she had been alive. The moment they were being shown was the one they dreaded to see, it was just the moment where Troy had reached for Maya’s arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A searing pain flared up in each of their left arm, just as Troy in the memory made contact with Maya’s own arm. The feeling expanding quickly through their entire bodies as they fought to breathe, to move, to keep their eyes open, to say anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Help me… please…” </em>they heard Maya’s distraught voice, she sounded so weak…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Please…” </em>she cried, scared, terrified even.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>I don’t want to die!” </em>she yelled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But nothing happened, as they heard the scream that had haunted them, whenever they thought at that day. The painful feeling exploded all at once, and then it disappeared as quickly as it came, and everything ended right there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the actual feck was that?” Zane wheezed as he recovered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that how Maya felt when she died? God, it hurt…” Amara whined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Surely it felt similar to when Tyreen took my powers, yet, not the same.” Lilith said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because she didn’t kill you?” Fl4k asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That, and the fact that it felt like my body was growing rigid, while now it felt like everything in me was being pulled apart instead.” she explained. “Still equally terrifying.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t really feel like living through this again.” Moze complained. “But I guess it couldn’t be helped.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“However, I never heard Maya sound so scared… it hurt me hearing it.” Lilith crossed her arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The lass didn’t beg as she went, those were her thoughts, probably.” Zane thought, because what Maya had said had been completely different.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We should have done something more, anything.” Amara growled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what? Those two bastards would have probably used Maya as shield to defend themselves from us, maybe Ava too.” Moze replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, but still…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Enough of this, have you all forgot what we were saying before? We know full well who it was that took her life away, and playing the blame game isn’t going to help us in saving Maya.” Lilith scolded them, and they all quieted themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If anything, we can only apologize to her when we’ll see her, but right now, what she needs is our help in facing her fears.” she said, then sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like we said before, we all have lived through some terrible moments, but we also have had someone that helped us bear the weight in one way or another, Maya, she hadn’t been so lucky, we’ve seen it, and I can confidently say, that she has never shared what afflicted her to anyone before, not to me at least. She’s faced all of this alone, but she ain’t alone anymore, we understood it, and it is time that she does too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And we will make her understand, all of us.” Ava nodded at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was true, because even if they had been alone before, now they had each other they could count on. Maya had been the kind of person to help others with their problems and not ask anything in return, and it had only damaged her. But now, it wouldn’t be that way ever again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Having nothing more to show, the crystal broke, and through a portal, it brought them back to the cliff where they previously had found it, after defeating that monster. They stumbled through, falling over on the clouds, where a figure was standing in front of them, watching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maya.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Her soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Maya!” Ava was the first to rush over to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I’m so glad to see you again.” Lilith smiled at her, as she too walked over to her. “We’ve been worried sick.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, come with us sister, we’ll take you back home.”</p><p> </p><p>But the woman only raised a hand, stopping them from getting any closer in a heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong, Maya?” the Firehawk raised an eyebrow at her. “The others came looking for us to take us back, you don’t want to leave?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do, but I can’t.” for the first time she directly spoke back to them.</p><p> </p><p>“But why? After all of our efforts…” Ava sobbed, reaching for Maya’s hand, finding out, that she couldn’t grab it, her own smaller hand passed directly through the Siren’s one.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to you? We should be able to touch you.” Lilith frowned.</p><p> </p><p>Maya simply shook her head at her. “I am not real, Lilith, I’m not a soul like you, but merely a projection.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“My soul, the real one, it is trapped, locked away from here.” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“And where is it, sister? We can free you, you know it right?” Amara asked, she wanted Maya to know they were there to help with her statement.</p><p> </p><p>The other woman just nodded. “The Abyss, that is where I am.” she answered. “With the last of my strength I was able to make this projection of myself, so I could guide you to my location, and nothing more.”</p><p> </p><p>“We will deal with the rest, don’t worry about it, it is what we are here for.” Fl4k told her, earning the nods of the rest.</p><p> </p><p>“We were told that the Abyss is pretty much being in hell, where evil souls are trapped in there forever, but it doesn’t look like to me that you fit in that category.” Moze mused. “There has to be something more to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Calypsos.” Maya simply replied. “They are the reason I am stuck there.”</p><p> </p><p>“I knew it! I knew them bastards were up to something!” Zane snorted and Maya just frowned at him. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“We heard them talk to us before, they were taunting us, and saying bad things about you, they lied to us saying they didn’t know where you were, but they did.” Ava explained to her. “No one really believed them though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well then, let’s not waste more time and save Maya her strength, lead the way, we’ll free you from what they put you through.” Lilith motioned at the Siren, which without saying a word, began walking away.</p><p> </p><p>They headed back down from the cliff they were at, slowly, so they wouldn’t risk tumbling down below, they had no idea if they could have gotten hurt, and they weren’t willing to find out.</p><p> </p><p>Maya instead, flickered in and out of existence as they descended, at least she didn’t risk harming herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Staying visible consumes my soul’s stamina, so I’ve got to save as much as possible, or I won’t be able to help you out.” she explained.</p><p> </p><p>The Siren lead them even further down a twist of small ways and corridors, where between them, there was a well hidden cave made of black clouds. She headed through without hesitation, followed by the rest.</p><p> </p><p>They descended further, deeper in the tunnel, down the stairs, their visibility reducing at every step they took. They wouldn’t be able to see anything if it wasn’t for the light made from small red crystals, that were splayed all over the walls, connected by spiraling and glowing orange lines, their hue gave the place an even more sinister look.</p><p> </p><p>“This place creeps me out.” Ava admitted, hugging herself over.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks like something that came out from an horror movie.” Zane added, and he had seen plenty of them in his long life.</p><p> </p><p>“I assure you this is real.” Maya said.</p><p> </p><p>“Real or not, this ain’t your place, Maya. Hell, even Pandora looks like a Paradise compared to this.” Lilith replied, those twins would pay for trapping her friend in such a horrible place.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Lilith.” the Siren perked up as Ava called her. “When we get out of here, we’ve got to take Maya all around the galaxy, she hasn’t seen Eden 6, oh, and Nekrotefayo too!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nekrotefayo? That isn’t a myth?” the blue haired Siren frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“No it isn’t, we’ve been there, nice place, if it wasn’t for those dumb Maliwan bastards around.” Moze replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, hey, remember that stupid Captain we met that was on Athenas? We met his brother there, and we kicked his ass too.” Amara nodded. “Both of them were just as dumb as the other.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we should take the lass gambling too, now that Moxxi has got the Casino, Lilith can come along as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t aware of any of this.” Lilith raised an eyebrow at the Operative.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it happened after you died, Moxxi asked us to help her get back something of hers, apparently Handsome Jack had stolen her own designs, and now that he’s dead she wants her own stuff back. We just helped her out.” he explained.</p><p> </p><p>“It was pure chaos in there, Handsome Jack’s death caused the people to be trapped in the Casino for years.” Fl4k added.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything that Jack was involved in was pure chaos and destruction, trust me.” Lilith replied.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve seen that pretty clearly, sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“I forgot to add pain, and not for himself, if there was something he loved to do was to hurt others.” once again Lilith’s hands went to her neck, a nervous habit when he was the subject involved.</p><p> </p><p>“He did, and we were his favorite preys.” Maya nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone of us was either that or a toy to use at his advantage.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like we’ve seen with Angel.” Amara sighed. “Poor thing, I still can’t believe it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me neither, and it’s been years since then.” Lilith said.</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of Angel, she said she wants to see you, Maya, and talk to you.” Ava told her, as she walked at her side.</p><p> </p><p>“Me? Why?” the woman just stared at the kid, seeming incredulous.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s worried, and she knows you feel guilty for her, and she doesn’t want you to be.” the young Siren simply shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>But Maya looked away, her face obscured from the view of the others from her hood. “I see…”</p><p> </p><p>“We were all worried for you, me, Roland, Angel, Scooter, everyone. And we were right, look where you ended up to because of the Calypsos? I swear when I see those two I am going to destroy the hell out of them.” Lilith growled, her markings flaring slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently, death hadn’t been enough of a lesson for what those two stubborn fools did to you, both here and even back on Promethea, so, they will pay another, and much higher price.” Fl4k said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and I can’t wait to put them bastards in their place once and for all.” Zane snorted, already feeling excited at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Easy old man, there’s a Siren that has asked of our help first.” Moze playfully elbowed him.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know, geez, can’t this old man have fun?”</p><p> </p><p>They laughed at the exchange of words, though, Lilith noticed, they all did, except Maya. The woman had her back turned to them, so it was impossible to tell what she was thinking, but, whatever it was, the Firehawk didn’t like it, at all.</p><p> </p><p>She had no idea if it was Maya herself, or if the Calypsos had done anything to her to be this way, but she did not like how distant she appeared to be. She didn’t know if the others noticed, but Lilith had known Maya for the longest time out of all of them, and she could see very well that her behavior was not quite the same as before.</p><p> </p><p>As if the memories she had shown them weren’t enough of a worry, but this cold demeanor just had Lilith’s mind raise a red alarm. She hadn’t been like this not even back then when they met, she’d been reserved, extremely so, she found out just today, but never so indifferent like now.</p><p> </p><p>She hoped to be wrong, but there was something strange about her friend she couldn’t quite place. For now, she’d keep watching her, and pretend she didn’t see anything, but once her soul was free, she would ask her questions. She refused to let Maya suffer in silence again, she should have seen it before now, she should have asked.</p><p> </p><p>Once again she’d been too focused on herself, that she failed to see that the people that helped her through also needed help. She owed Maya one hell of a big apology, at the very least.</p><p> </p><p>Regardless, the group kept walking, with the blue haired woman at the front. As they passed through, they could see much bigger crystals lying around, bigger than themselves, and upon a closer look, they could see that they contained people, and all of them were sitting down, seemingly asleep, with their arms spread out at their sides and chained with those orange stripes that were twisting in the walls.</p><p> </p><p>Surely they didn’t look comfortable held in that way.</p><p> </p><p>“I assume your soul is in one of these as well?” Fl4k asked Maya.</p><p> </p><p>“Correct, the souls trapped here are left to suffer for eternity, left alone in their torments and pain for the life they’ve conducted as living people. Whatever their crimes were, they will pay them forever.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, the ones we see here aren’t asleep as we think they are?” Ava glanced over at the people trapped within the crystals. Maya shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“No, they are living the most painful events of their lives over and over in their minds, and there isn’t a way to prevent this, unless you free the person.”</p><p> </p><p>“This means you are also suffering this way, right? The memories you’ve showed us, they are real? And they are tormenting you?” Moze questioned, the Siren nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t we all have our demons after all?”</p><p> </p><p>“But what had happened wasn’t your fault, so why would you be guilty of anything?” Amara frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“This realm makes no distinction, once you’re in, chances of getting out are pretty much none.” she answered. “Besides, each person deals with trauma in different ways.” shrugging, she kept walking ahead.</p><p> </p><p>“Why haven’t you told anyone before?” Lilith finally had the courage to ask the question that had been plaguing her mind, ever since they saw the first fragments of Maya’s past.</p><p> </p><p>The woman stayed silent, not answering, so the Firehawk pressed again, something she should have done long ago. “We could have helped you. You’ve always had a listening ear for everyone, why didn’t ask for help?”</p><p> </p><p>Once again, it took a while for the Siren to answer her, and Lilith didn’t know why, was she ashamed of her past? Or was it something else?</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I thought I could handle it on my own, that my problems weren’t meant to be shared, that it wasn’t worth troubling you.” she sighed. “Guess I was wrong, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“After we get you out of here, you will have to promise me that you won’t keep more secrets from us, that if you’re having doubts you will talk to someone, anyone.” the Firehawk demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone needs someone to rely on, from time to time, doesn’t matter how tough you think you are, you’re still human, lass, even under those bright tattoos of yours. And next time, when you’re feeling under the weather, let old Zane lend his ears and treat you to a nice drink while you’re at it.”</p><p> </p><p>“And if you need a shoulder to cry on, I have plenty, and you can have all of them, sister.” Amara said, following the Operative’s example.</p><p> </p><p>“This old AI doesn’t know much, but it is just as willing to aid a person in need nonetheless. My beasts too will, their instincts are well developed to read someone’s feelings.” Fl4k added.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re all here for you if you’ll need us.” Moze nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not very good with listening, but I will try my best, I promise, Maya.” Ava spoke, determined to aid her teacher.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve helped me so much when I was suffering myself, in more ways than you can imagine, and what kind of friend I would be if I didn’t do the same for you? Anything you need, you just tell me, okay?” Lilith’s eyes softened as she talked, and she hoped that Maya understood that they had nothing but good intentions.</p><p> </p><p>However, the Siren simply stayed quiet, and it did feel quite disturbing, she didn’t even turn to look at them as they told her those words, but, maybe she was just processing the whole thing? She had been pretty much alone for most of her life with no one to confide her feelings to after all. But, they meant every single thing they had said with their hearts.</p><p> </p><p>The group kept walking, with nothing accompanying them but the sound of their own steps on the soft clouds under them, as they were making it through the path of red crystals that were scattered all around, and they couldn’t help but notice that the place was starting to somehow get darker still.</p><p> </p><p>Some of the crystals however, were broken into pieces, and it didn’t seem there weren’t any signs of the person that should have been caged within them, most likely they broke free.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the Calypsos’ doing, those were followers of theirs.” Maya’s voice broke the silence that had fallen on them again.</p><p> </p><p>“I had little doubts about it.” Amara added, not sounding too pleased about the twin’s scoundrels running free.</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said before, the souls can’t get out out of their prisons, but if someone breaks the crystals they are held in…”</p><p> </p><p>“Then they’re free to run about.” Zane finished the sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“And that is why you need us to aid you.” Fl4k stated, as the Siren just nodded back at them.</p><p> </p><p>As they passed through, they noticed more and more broken crystals, making them wonder how many people the twins had actually set free once again, and if they could be trapped back into them as well, since the dead couldn’t die again, as Lilith had told them before, if a soul got hurt, it would just regenerate.</p><p> </p><p>It must have been a lot of people, remembering that those two had as many followers as the population of an entire planet, and surely, they had killed an obscene number of them back on Pandora, Promethea, Eden 6 and even Nekrotefayo itself, and the planets probably were still full of those idiots.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, they came to a clearing, where a single, big, and red crystal was at the opposite end, stuck right in the middle of a circular wall the wall, and surrounded in many smaller ones. And held inside the biggest crystal, there was none other Maya herself, held prisoner the same way the people they saw before were.</p><p> </p><p>“There.” the Maya that was with them pointed at where her soul resided.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally!” Ava run over to the crystal.</p><p> </p><p>“Hang on, we’ll get you out of there soon.” Amara followed suit, the others behind them.</p><p> </p><p>The buff Siren had already summoned her six arms, should they have been needed, she was ready to smash that crystal in millions of pieces and get Maya free in an instant. She couldn’t wait to have her back once again.</p><p> </p><p>But then, the Maya that had lead them in this place had flickered out of existence, to then show herself again right in front of where her soul resided, and with a thrust of her left hand, she sent a gust of black wind towards them, sending them all flying away from her and the other Maya.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing, Maya? We can save you!” Ava yelled at her once she recovered from the hit.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you stop us, sister?” Amara picked herself up and frowned at the other Siren.</p><p> </p><p>But the woman simply stood still, her face looking down and partially obscured from their view from her hood, however, there was a glint from her eyes, or rather, one eye, the right one, it wasn’t properly visible, but there was something disturbing about it. Her mouth too was pulled in a wicked sadistic grin, something no one had ever seen before on her face, sure, she grinned before but this was different, there was something dark in it, something twisted.</p><p> </p><p>It was then that they noticed that not only that had changed, but her right arm was now emitting black ominous looking smoke, and her left one, that should have been tattooless, save for some faded blue lines like the ones Lilith had, and that they saw before on both Angel and Dido too, had its markings very much visible, and of a dark and deep red color, almost looking like blood.</p><p> </p><p>“Something’s wrong… very, very wrong..” Lilith’s face paled as she looked at her friend. Just… what the hell had happened to her? She was almost scared to find out, and she didn’t like it one bit either, she hard a hard time recognizing her even.</p><p> </p><p>When Maya raised her head to look at them, they could see that not only her arm was fuming, but also the right half of her face was too, and the eye they could see before, was glowing a bright orange, the entire eye, without any trace of its silver colored iris, or an iris itself even, while her left eye seemingly remained the same, but the two small markings under it has also become the same color of her new tattoos, crimson red, and same could be said for the ones visible on her chest and hip too.</p><p> </p><p>She glared down at them as she pulled back the hood of her cape, showing that her hair had also changed color, they were a much more sicker and grayer shade, no trace of the usual and bright sapphire blue that made them stand out so much for their uniqueness.</p><p> </p><p>She was not the Maya they knew, she wasn’t at all! There was no trace of her left in the person they were looking at… she was… a monster! Just what had the Calypsos’ done to her?</p><p> </p><p>“Maya… what have they done to you?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Her rage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Maya look-alike stared back at them, her mouth sneering at them. “What have they done to me? What have YOU done to me?” she pointed at them with her right index finger, which now looked much like a claw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That should be the question you should be asking yourself.” her voice too had changed, it was darker, and distorted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Lilith questioned, still incredulous at what she was seeing, and judging from the other’s expressions, so where they.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you don’t know, do you? Or are you just pretending not to?” she kept glaring, her red markings flaring up again, sending more wind in their direction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, they were knocked back a few feet. “We really don’t understand!” Ava yelled back at her, tears in her eyes. “Why are you acting like this?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please tell us!” Lilith’s desperate cry joined Ava’s one. It hurt, it hurt seeing Maya that way, but they had no idea what she had been through to make her become like this, so angry and so mad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh dear Lil, allow us to explain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The voice of Tyreen could be heard, and a moment later, she and her brother appeared at Maya’s sides, both wearing mocking grins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew you two were behind this! What have you done?” Amara growled at the two, and moved to attack, but as soon as she took the first step towards them, she was swept off her feet again, falling over and barely catching herself to avoid being hurt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Are you all deaf now? We told you it wasn’t us, heh, it was all you idiots’ fault.” Troy snickered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, you truly have no idea what you did to your friend do ya?” Tyreen’s eyes widened, then she shrugged. “Well, if she even was a friend to you all.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Surely she ain’t yours.” Zane growled at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“True, she ain’t quite our friend, but we haven’t been such big assholes to her as you dumbasses have.” it was Troy’s turn to shrug. “Allow me to explain since you’re all braindead here.” he pointed at Zane, Fl4k, Amara and Moze respectively. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You, yes, you four, you were at the Vault of Promethea, were you not? Heh, you remember what happened there, when your so called friend was holding me, and then I touched her and killed her with my powers, you know what you did?” he asked, and the answer came from none other but from Maya herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You all stood there and watched me die!” she screamed at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The twins laughed at she said so. “Exactly! You were such good friends weren’t you? Then why didn’t you even lift a finger when she needed you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Vault Hunters just stood there, silent and ashamed, with their head low, Lilith turned to them, looking almost scared to ask. “Is that true?” with a low voice, she still dared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>None of them gave her an answer, and with her blood running cold, with the echo of the Calypsos’ shrieks, she addressed the only other person that had been in the Vault with them. Ava.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this true? Tell me, please...” she pleaded. The kid said nothing, but she gave a small nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava didn’t even know if the Vault Hunters had been watching, she had her back turned and her eyes had been glued to her mentor’s suffering figure the entire time. But she did not see any of them until it had been too late.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith’s hands clenched at her side, trying to maintain control of herself, surely there had to be a reason, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” she asked, closing her eyes, they stung with unshed tears. She didn’t know whether to feel more sad or angry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We couldn’t… we couldn’t risk harming Maya…” Amara admitted, still not meeting Lilith’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We just panicked, I… remember just being paralyzed, afraid, not being able to think straight.” Moze lowered her helmet down in shame.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever we would have done, it would have ended up the same way, if Troy didn’t kill Maya, then we might have.” Fl4k said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We might have? You already did!” Maya yelled back at them, and they winced, not only for the tone but also because it was true.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It would have been even better if you put some efforts into it though, not like you would have succeeded in saving her.” Tyreen snorted. “Why would I have let you have a chance anyway?” she shrugged, she would have stopped them for sure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But hey, it would have been funnier if the idiots even tried, and then ended up killing her instead of me, I could have just have used her as a meat shield, but, you guys are just such big cowards.” Troy shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They would have ended up with her blood on their hands anyways.” Lilith looked down, she didn’t want to guilt them for this, chances were that it would have ended up with Maya dying anyways, but, she understood now, she knew why Maya was so mad at them, or at least, so she thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, the Firehawk couldn’t help but feel angry at them, for not trying, they could have at least attempted something, anything! But, she did not dare to yell at them for it, because, for as much as it hurt to admit, she was just as guilty as them, she was the one that had sent Maya to the Vault after all… she should have at least accompanied her! But then, powerless and useless as she had been, would have it made much of a difference? She assumed not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it hurt, Firehawk? Does it hurt knowing the truth?” Maya spoke, venom lacing every single word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re sorry…” she just murmured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s late for apologies now!” the Siren snarled back at her, and Lilith just refused to look at her, she couldn’t, she was right, she had always been.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Poor Maya, ending up trusting people who just ended up being the end of her.” Tyreen snickered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and they didn’t even have the guts to tell her, I had to make her aware of the truth.” Troy joined in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You did what!?” Amara screamed, so they did do something to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did nothing more than what you idiots did, you see, after I escaped being trapped in this place, it ain’t really equipped to hold back a Siren, I found your wandering friend, all sad and lonely, like a little lost puppy.” he explained, still maintaining that annoying grin of his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last comment earned a glare from Maya, but she didn’t attack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I refuse to believe that she would trust someone like you.” Fl4k snarled back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, she didn’t trust me, Vault Thief, we just sat there and talked, your poor friend was in a pit of sadness and torments, really sad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stupid, damned, Vault Thieves! I had all the power in my hands! I could have become a God!” Troy yelled, his voice echoing in the canyon.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After those bastards had killed him, he found himself in this dark realm with all these people trapped in crystals and such, if that was hell, he did not want to be a part of it. He recalled that one of those damned things hard tried to suck him in, orange tendrils wrapping all around him to keep him contained, however, nothing could stand against his newfound powers, it seemed that he still had them, though the markings weren’t as visible anymore.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Regardless, he had gotten free, but now, he was lost in a canyon of white clouds that stretched on forever in his eyes. He didn’t even know what to do all alone here but walk without a place to go.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was then, that, on top of another cliff, he spotted her, yes, it was the Siren he had leeched the powers from! She was there, sitting cross-legged at the edge. He suddenly knew who to torment now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Using his newfound wings, it didn’t take long for him to reach her from where he was.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Siren!” he had jumped right in front of her, causing the woman to back up a few feet, or rather, to crawl. The look she gave him was not something he had expected to see on her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Troy…” she scurried away further from him, her eyes wide in fear. He had expected anger, he had killed her after all! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s the matter? Did you lose all of your confidence along with your life?” he grinned, determined to keep the act and see how she’d react.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She had just turned away, and made no move to get up from the floor. “Just leave me alone…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Troy had actually considered it, he wanted to annoy her, thinking she would argue and fight with him, not this! But something made him stay and actually wanting to know what the hell was wrong with this woman, maybe he could use it for something.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Honestly, you look like shit.” he commented, kneeling over, she still did not look at him, and curled up even further.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you want?” she half-snarled, in a small attempt to appear hostile.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s talk, you and me, Siren.” he offered.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have nothing to say to you.” she said again with the same tone as before.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, it doesn’t look like to me that you are doing any good.” he shrugged. “I had meant to torment you, but it’s no fun if you’re just sitting here crying.” he got up, and began walking around.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What? Are you so mad you died? Shouldn’t you be happy I was killed? Don’t you want to hurt me for what I did to you?” he offered her multiple options, hoping she’d react in some way, but nothing, all she did was sit straight once again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on, Siren! You seemed so confident with your little group of friends, can’t you do things alone now?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There was silence for a while, and Troy was about to leave for real this time, when he heard her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe… maybe they weren’t my friends at all…” she spoke lowly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He had been confused for a second, when he remembered the presence of the Vault Thieves too, he recalled their faces clearly as they watched as he slowly killed the woman. It was then that it clicked, this woman wasn’t mad at him, but at them for not attempting to help her!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Heh, yeah, what kind of friends would leave one of them to die? Even more ones that just sit there and watch like cowards.” he said, exaggerating his tone. “You sure that those are friends?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was met with a slow shake of the head from her, a negative… good, he could press on it and torment her that way. “You sure they haven’t just used you to open the Vault? You were a Siren after all, and who else could do it if that dumbass of Lilith got her powers taken by my sister? Exactly, you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That seemed to strike a nerve, as she curled up and hid her face in her knees. “I… they would never…” she wept, her trust in them was broken, entirely, and Troy couldn’t be more happy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh yes, they did, Siren, they used you and your power, and when you weren’t no more of use, they just left you behind and sacrificed you, like a toy.” he grinned as he said so, not like she was looking at him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No…” she weakly cried, not even believing her own words anymore.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know the truth, Siren, and I, can make you an offer. Don’t you want revenge? Maybe you can’t hurt those idiots that are still alive, but you could very well hurt the ones that are already dead. They are all the same after all.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He offered her his hand to take. “Come with me, Martha, we’ll get you your rightfully earned revenge.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He waited a bit, but timidly, she did reach for his hand, and he helped her up from the ground, and once she was standing, he grabbed her face. “All right, pretty face, do we have a deal?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She nodded. “Just a thing, my name is Maya.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You tricked her!” Ava yelled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything, kid, she came with me, she decided her own fate.” Troy just grinned. “I brought her here so she’d help me release our followers, that now were hers too, that when Ty joined us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I wanted to be mad at him for the stunt he pulled in almost killing me, but I couldn't be mad seeing he brought Maya on our side.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Little did we know, that her head was more fucked up than we thought, her emotions were so strong to divide her soul in two, she trapped all of her weak emotions here so only madness could rule and corrupt everything. And she did everything on her own too! It was so cool!” Troy laughed in delight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So yeah, have fun with our new friend, Vault Thieves.” Tyreen also cackled as they dissolved in thin air again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, they were alone with what remained of Maya, they couldn’t believe in what they heard and what they saw, but this, had been none other but their fault. They just hoped that somehow, they could get Maya to come to her senses again, they couldn’t just leave her like this, gone entirely mad with pain and grief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya…” Lilith whispered, but she couldn’t say more, as the Siren didn’t let her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Silence!” Maya’s markings flared up as she summoned an orb of purple flames and threw it at them. They scattered around to not be hit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman walked closer, slowly, unrelenting, the power she emanated made everyone’s hair stand on edge as she approached.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You betrayed me!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She locked Amara, as the Siren flailed helplessly in her dimensional bubble, with a quick motion of her wrist, she threw her away into Fl4k like garbage. The two fell and rolled on the ground a few feet, with the robot’s metallic arms digging into the woman’s stomach, but not enough to do more than just a few scratches, the impact against them had been more painful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I trusted you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, she threw an orb of fire, this time against Ava, who scrambled away, and would have got hit if Lilith hadn’t been quick enough to Phasewalk to her and grab her by the scruff of her neck, and pull her away. The two fell on their knees from the motion, with the kid holding on to the Firehawk for support, as she trembled in fear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you leave me to die!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Out of panic, as Maya approached her, Moze fired at her with her rifle, but her bullets all bounced back, as the Siren put a barrier around her with her Phaselock. One of the many shots ended up hitting the Gunner herself in the arm, as she cried out in pain and held onto the wound as it bled through her fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did I do to deserve it!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zane attempted to get between her and Moze, only to be pushed away from Maya’s barrier as she threw it against him with a thrust of her hand. He flew backwards barrelling into the Gunner as he did, knocking her off her feet too, as she did her best to catch herself and not injure herself further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t quite hear what the Operative told her, but it sounded like an apology. She welcomed it, but it was not exactly what she needed at the moment. Lilith had warned them to not get hurt, as they would have to keep their wounds until when they managed to leave, if, they would be able to at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were not intentioned to go back without fixing things with Maya, leaving her in this state was not an option, didn’t matter if she did or did not want to come back with them, they had to try, they owed her. It was their fault, and they had to fix this in some way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was I too weak!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This one had been directed towards Lilith specifically, not knowing what Maya would do, she backed off and held Ava behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Firehawk had always prided herself to be the strongest Siren that Pandora had ever seen, her friends, the bandits, and even Handsome Jack had claimed it, they had said that she was the most powerful. She had no idea, nor had never cared of the impact these words could have for Maya. She was well known and feared from everyone, as the Siren that killed Jack and took down Hyperion, while Maya… Maya always remained in the shadows, like a nobody.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She did not think about it until this very moment. Sirens were prideful about their powers after all, herself, Amara, the twins, Maya had to be too, but her being as humble as she had been, never made Lilith give much thought at the consequences of who she, as the Firehawk, was and had become as the time passed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was I not good enough!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya’s markings brightened again, activating her powers and creating a pair of wings made of the same hollow and ghostly purple flames she had been throwing at them all along. The fire created by her wings expanded and circled them, making sure they has no way to escape her, the heat becoming unbearable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith felt Ava hold her tighter, she could hear the Vault Hunters behind them getting up and circling the two, as Maya, in front of them all, elevated herself off the ground, and glared down on them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Firehawk looked back at her, once again taking in the sight of her friend’s new wings, they had always been bigger and in a pair of four, like butterfly wings, a bright orange fire the upper ones and an acid green the others, or they used to be that way back then. They were just purple flames now, but the right one, was tainted with the black smoke of the right arm, while the other, mirrored the red markings in its smaller streaks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They would have been beautiful, if the person that had them wasn’t intentioned to kill them all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya just looked at them, one by one, her mouth clenched as she closed her eyes then opened them again, a single tear falling from her silver orb.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was I not worth saving?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Her tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Maya’s words hurt them more than her death had done, they stabbed into an already open wound and left it there open and free to bleed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava cried into Lilith’s chest as the Siren still held her, using herself as a shield against what was her friend, or what remained of who was her friend. They had hurt her so much, they caused her to change like this… suddenly the words that Brother Sophis told them made sense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“you can protect each other well… but where were you when you were needed?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he had wheezed with his last breaths.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had failed her, all of them, it was painful to admit, but it was the truth, they had spent months griefing and blaming the Calypsos, blaming Troy most of all, ignoring the fact that they were all just as guilty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith was the first and foremost one, because she had been who had sent Maya in the Vault, who had sent her to her death. She had spent nights and days blaming herself for it, the feeling never truly went away either, and the only thought that kept her going was that Maya wouldn’t have wanted her to do so… how wrong she had been. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava also had her own faults, she knew, she knew she should have listened and stayed on the ship like she had been told, but her curious thirteen years old brain had taken over the voice of reason, and so, she had disobeyed, got in trouble, and forced Maya to put her wellbeing before her own. Who knows if she would have saved herself should she had listened? The kid didn’t know, but the question always floated in her mind every time she thought at the Siren.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All of the Vault Hunters also had been guilty, they had seen what was happening, they had feared harming Maya and triggering something worse, ending up possibly harming Ava too, and in the end, they didn’t even try. They had been so scared of what it could have been, that they didn’t lift a finger, they were useless, big cowards. They spent days with this thought in their heads, so much they even struggled to look at each other and at their friends in the eyes. They eventually accepted the title with nothing but shame and learned to live with it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And now, listening and looking at Maya, and what she had become because of them, they couldn’t say anything, she was right, in all aspects, and her rage was more than justified. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No amount of apologies would do now, it was too late, it had always been too late.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You think we were so bad, but what makes you then?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>once again, Sophis’ words rang in their heads.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The monks had been monsters, robbing a newborn baby of her life and her family just because she was born different, because she had been gifted Siren powers, they had used her for their own interests, but at least, they hadn’t given her the illusion of being friends to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While they did, they pulled Maya in their family, she had helped them because she loved them, and they loved her too, but they could understand where the illusion she had of having been used from fake friends came from, a true friend wouldn’t have let her die.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it wasn’t true, they had sincerely cared for her, yet, they had failed her so hard on every aspect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow though, she had to listen, saying sorry maybe won’t do much, but it would be better to do so than not. They couldn’t stand to see what she had become, and they would find a way to fix it in some way. Their fault or not, Maya was no monster, and even if maybe she wouldn’t follow them back, they wouldn’t let her be what she had become for eternity, she didn’t deserve it, she hadn’t deserved any of this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Maya was quickly approaching, and she was even more menacing now that she had those wings of hers. She lifted her left hand, summoning an orb of purple flames, staring directly at Ava and Lilith.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kid just weeped in the Siren’s chest and held even tighter as the Firehawk scooted backwards, trying to put as much distance as she could between them and Maya.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s your kid, Maya.” Lilith pleaded, hoping she’d change idea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Same kid who has never listened to me.” the woman growled as she threw the ball of flames at them with no regard for either of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a quick motion, Lilith put herself in the middle, shielding Ava with her own body. The blast hit her back, and was enough to send them flying, with the kid now stuck under the Siren’s heavier body on top of hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scorching flames were merciless on her skin as they kept burning away, and she couldn’t help but yelp from the pain, but she refused to let Maya harm Ava, her kid, her apprentice. She had taken it upon herself to look after her when Maya had died, and she wouldn’t let said woman lift a finger on her, her friend would have never have done such thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had already died anyways, and her soul would recover soon, or at least, she hoped so. But better than any permanent injury on any of the others. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Always the heroic one, aren’t we?” Maya scowled at them, stopping in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve always been this way, Lilith, always had to prove you were stronger, better, that you were the savior, while I have always been nothing but a shadow, someone to rely on when you were absent, always the second choice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, the Firehawk found the strength to roll over, getting off Ava, and managing to face Maya. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know it is not true…” she sucked in a painful breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It isn’t?” the Siren raised a mocking eyebrow. “Because I remember the people of Sanctuary, the old Sanctuary, chanting your name like you were a god, you were worshiped once too weren’t you? Bet you liked it.” she scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even Handsome Jack thought I was weak, he wanted you, not me, two Sirens, yet he had chosen you, the ‘most powerful Siren of Pandora’ as he defined you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is nothing to be proud of.” she slowly sat up, feeling her back heal and turn back to normal already.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You seemed to appreciate being showered in compliments, but have you ever remembered there ever was another of your kind right beside you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I did!” Lilith yelled back, only to be taken by a Phaselock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Liar…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel the gravity of the lock pressing down on her, threatening to snap her in pieces, as she gasped, struggling to breathe for the lack of oxygen. She couldn’t die, but she couldn’t deny that Maya’s powers were as strong and as terrifying as ever, and she knew full well what they were capable of with just a small motion from Maya’s hand, should she decide to destroy her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I worried so much for you, but have you ever bothered to even ask me how I felt? No… you haven’t… not even once.” with that, she threw the Siren away like a ragdoll again, as she hit the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I worked so hard, I did all I could to change from the person the Order wanted me to be, to become a strong Siren, and you have no idea how many times I would have loved to be sincerely praised as much as you were, and not just having to listen to plain lies like I used to hear every single day back on Athenas… I just wanted to be appreciated… to be loved…” she stared back at the now crumpled form of Lilith. “But that was too much to ask…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya raised her hand again, her red markings glowing brightly as she summoned yet another orb, but just as she was about to throw it, a couple of astral arms appeared and held her arms back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s enough, Maya.” Amara held her own left hand on the ground, channelling her power to hold the Siren in place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See?” she growled at Lilith again, which only looked back with tired eyes, even if she was a soul, it was clear she was hurt, badly, as she wasn’t moving at all from lying on her side, the exact way she had landed after the hit she took. “Everyone still chooses you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya’s wings unfurled their flames as the Siren tried to get free from Amara’s arms, she struggled in her grasp since she couldn’t hurt the other woman like this, nor her projected limbs, but as she moved, even more arms joined in, now holding her legs too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it, Maya!” Zane screamed at her, not sure what else to do, still, he held his gun should it be needed. He did not feel like harming the Siren though, and from the look of it, neither the rest of them did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not even Lilith wanted to fight back, as she had just allowed Maya to unleash her rage on her the way she wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t you, Siren.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are here to help you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fl4k and Moze’s voices joined in, but their words and pleas only fell to deaf ears, Maya had no intention to listen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up! You just want to hurt me!” again, she released a wave of flames from the wings on her back, this time managing to stagger Amara’s focus. “Where were you when I truly needed help then!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summoning a Phaselock around herself, she managed to hold the arms away from her body, pushing against them as they tried to catch her again, but she wouldn’t let them. She wouldn’t let herself be taken like a prisoner!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She won’t be caged by the people she had trusted ever again!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Opening her arms to the side she released her lock like a shockwave all around her, hitting all four of the Vault Hunters in the process, as they fell back from the impact of pure energy, left flailing and coughing on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, Maya resumed in her stride, this time towards the quartet and the trio of beasts that were with them. Said beasts growled at her, and without any prompting from their master, they pounced on the Siren, probably trying to protect the bot from an incoming attack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However they were quickly dealt with, using again her power to shield herself, Maya sent all three of them away from her and into a corner, then shot them with a fire orb, looking at the creatures in disdain as they yelped from the pain she caused them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fl4k crawled over to them, they couldn’t do much else as the blast from before had damaged their body more than expected, so they waited for it to repair itself in a more passable state.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pathetic…” Maya scowled as she watched them assess their beasts’ injuries.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The real Maya would have never said such things, they remembered when they had met her on Athenas, after they had defeated that dumb Maliwan captain, they were waiting for Ava to finish packing her things, and she had expressed much curiosity in their companions. She had even told them how years before, she, and her group of friends had also saved a skag pup and had named him Dukino.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Siren they had known loved animals, and this, was nothing but a shell of her former self and the kindness that made her stand out over other people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t have said that before, Siren, where has your kindness gone?” they dared to ask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Deleted, crushed away and destroyed like my life and my body had been.” she answered with a glare, the motion making her red eye glow slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She then turned, looking at them all. “Don’t tell me you don’t remember… because I do, I remember it all!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The look in your eyes as you all just stared at me without moving a finger… the pain I felt in those moments… the sadness and despair… it is all still as clear as day for me, because that was the last thing I’ve seen! The last thing I felt! And it was all your fault!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her wings flared flames at them as she screamed with pure anger, and the group had to scramble away to avoid getting hit, but they still held close to each other. They however stayed silent, not knowing how to respond to the Siren.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Saying sorry wasn’t enough, it was the most useless thing they could say, they could explain themselves, but probably it wouldn’t do either, what could they tell her anyways? There weren’t words to excuse their cowardice, so they didn’t try to defend themselves and their past actions, it wouldn’t make sense, and would just crush what little pride they had left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not here to ask for forgiveness, sister, we know there’s no excuse for what we did.” Amara attempted talking to her, for what little it would have been worth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We just want to take you back where you belong, this isn’t your place, Maya.” Moze joined in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The real world of the living is where you should be at, you and Lilith both.” Zane motioned at both Sirens.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And for what reason? So you could just use me as you please again?” the Siren eyed the Firehawk, who was still lying down where she had left her previously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dead or alive, you will all stay here with me and pay for what you did, now and forever!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya raised her left arm conjuring a Phaselock on her hand, the gravity pulled everything in, breaking the walls and the crystals around them, the debris collected and floated in the air, as the Vault Hunters held their ground the best they could, holding onto each other but also trying their best to not get neither pulled in nor get hit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The situation briefly reminding them of when they had fought Troy back then, how he did a similar thing, however, the difference was that they didn’t need to hold anything back with him, they had let their desires or revenge for what he had done to Maya fuel their strength, they didn’t care if he got hurt, and actually they had been happy the more they harmed him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It almost seemed surreal that the same person that was killed by him was now doing the same thing, and trying to kill them. Only that this time, they had no ill will against her, they didn’t wish to harm her, both because she was still their friend, and because they feared a worse reaction should they had tried to fight back. Maya was way too angry to listen to reason, and they wanted her to listen, so risking to piss her off further by harming her was not an option. And besides… they had hurt her enough already.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group managed to scramble over to where Lilith was lying, not having better ideas, they refused to harm Maya, but, if they let her have her way, they would be doomed forever, exactly like she said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do we do now? We can’t fight her, we refuse to.” Amara whispered, shaking her head wildly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know… I have no intention to fight her myself, but I can’t let you guys get trapped here, if you die here you die forever, and we would lose our chance to get back too.” Lilith said, finally finding her strength again. ”We need a plan, and fast.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t take her down without hurting her, but if we do, chances are she will hate us more, and we don’t want that.” Moze sighed. “There isn’t a way out of this…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If only we could reach her somehow, there has to be something that can break this armor of sorrow and rage she built around herself, so her true self could see light again.” Fl4k idly watched the woman as once again she made her way to them, she didn’t attack yet though, probably, given all the energy she used, they assumed she had to recharge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Her true self?” Lilith pondered, her eyes widened as she realized something. “That’s right, this is only one part of Maya’s soul, the other one, the one we know is trapped in the crystal still, but, should we free her…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then she might listen to us.” Zane nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava, who had been silent until now, just watching the scene unfold with tears in her eyes, motioned at said crystal. “Look.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s… broken…” Lilith whispered. “The pull from before must have damaged it, we have a chance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Indeed, the big red crystal that sat in the middle of the room had been destroyed, broken to pieces, at least the top part was, the hole allowed just enough space to see Maya’s head poking through, the other Maya, the one they knew. She however, had her eyes closed, seemingly asleep, and also she was still held back from those orange glowing lines, which they assumed were nothing but chains for the prisoners at this point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t know what would happen if they reached her, but they had to try.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ava, listen, we’ll try and hold this angry Maya back, think you can get to the sleeping one?” the Firehawk asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But why me? You can Phasewalk to the other side.” the kid frowned, it would be easier for Lilith.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but you’re probably the only one that Maya will listen to for sure, you’re still her kid after all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava nodded, getting up from the ground. “Then, I will try.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest followed her example, getting ready to restrain Maya’s rageful soul, the woman just kept walking and glaring in her direction, her markings glowing brightly at her side, she was getting ready to attack again. If she had heard their conversation, she didn’t show it, which worried them, if she did, chances were that she would try and stop them, but, this was an occasion they weren’t willing to waste.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all got up from the ground, looking at each other with pure determination and desire to succeed, they had to do this, for themselves, but especially for Maya, quell the rage they had caused her and also, like Queen Dido had told them, to soothe her pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Siren just frowned at them, then grinned, she was mocking them. “Have you finally decided to do something? Whether you are fighting back or just lying down crying like babies makes no difference to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t answer, but just nodded to each other again in understanding. Amara was the first to act, and like before, she sent her arms underground to hold the Siren still, however Maya had already started forming a shield around herself like before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That won’t work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Using the fact that she was distracted, Lilith Phasewalked behind her, and before Maya could shield herself, she grabbed hold of both her arms, holding them back successfully, because, if she knew anything of her friend, was that she had a really hard time using her powers without the aid of her arms and hands to channel and direct them with. However, in doing so, she ended up being caught in her fiery wings, she grit her teeth to make it through the pain and resist, she had to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Firehawk had managed to surprise her enough with her move, to make Maya drop her Phaselock, and so, Amara’s arms were free to hold the woman still again. But, the Siren was stubborn, and kept fighting to be fred again. It was then than the rest, Fl4k, Zane and Moze, also joined in, effectively managing to keep the Siren pinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, Ava go!” Amara motioned with her head to the kid beside her, and with a silent nod, she began running towards the crystal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The evil Maya, once she saw what they were trying to attempt, fought them away with more vigor, thrashing wildly in their arms, and from her reaction they realized they had a good plan, but now, it all depended from Maya’s other side, and if she was willing to listen and possibly, forgive them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava kneeled in front of the trapped soul, gently holding the Siren’s sleeping face in her small hands, the woman had her eyes closed tightly, she didn’t look peaceful in any way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya… it’s me, Ava, please wake up…” the kid pleaded. However her words weren’t heard, as the woman didn’t even stir.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please…” she tried again, tears already filling her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had come all this way for her… it couldn’t end this way! She had to know they were there for her! So, Ava, tried the last thing she could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took a breath and focused her powers, without releasing them, instead, she held her forehead against her mentor’s one, hoping it would do anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maya… please answer me… do something… anything…” she cried, but this time, there was a response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ava?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she heard Maya’s voice clear in her head, she was there after all! </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you doing here?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she asked, sounding pretty panicked too, even dead, she still worried for her kid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s me, there’s also the others, Lilith, and the Vault Hunters, we’re here to bring you back, there’s even your old friends, they are waiting for you on the other side.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re here… for me?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the way she said it, made it look like she was incredulous at what she was hearing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava nodded, tears streaming down her face. “Yes, for you, we’re sorry for what we did to you… I should have known better… we all should have…” she paused a moment to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I got you killed… I should have listened but I didn’t… I don’t deserve your powers… I’m weak and useless… I’m so sorry Maya…” she kept crying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, like an echo, the rest of the other’s voices joined in the cries of apology.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We know we hurt you, that we disappointed you, we came to apologize.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fl4k.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We should have known better, you’re right in being angry at us, and we are deeply ashamed.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zane.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We don’t have excuses for what we did, we were just a bunch of cowards, and we won’t ask you to forgive us.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Moze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We won’t ask you to come back with us once we leave, but please, let us free you from here, from your pain, and your loneliness, this is not where you belong, sister!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Amara.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We should have been better, what kind of friend lets another one die? We should have helped you, I should have helped you, I have been so self absorbed that I neglected you, we all have, but I’m the one to blame most here, I should have known that you were hurting and I should have aided you, and I regret it all…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lilith. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We just want you to know that…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“WE ARE SORRY!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all had yelled at the same time, they didn’t know if it would have worked, but, they said what they had to say. Now, it was only a matter of waiting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, it didn’t take long, as with a feral cry, the angry manifestation of Maya, disappeared right in their arms, dissolving in ashes, just like the real one had done long ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava felt a pair of hands shake on hers, and she opened her tearstained eyes only to see Maya slowly open her own as well, her gray orbs stared at her for a moment, as the woman tried to gain her bearings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest ran over, not caring of the injuries she had caused them, they were happy, and they couldn’t care less about anything but Maya, in this moment. The rest would be solved later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They saw the woman struggle to get free of her bindings, now that they had come loose, and they wasted no time in crushing them and freeing her, silently watching as she shakily got back up on her two feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group didn’t say a word, they just waited for what Maya would do or say. The Siren looked at them with wide eyes, her lips trembling, as she raised a hand and opened her mouth to say something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” she didn’t manage more, as she choked on her own tears, and threw herself into their arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith immediately caught her, and held her as tightly as she could manage, as Maya trembled and cried with her head hidden into her shoulder. She just let her do it, she let her free all of her emotions for the first time ever. The rest also joined in, holding onto her and placing their hands on Maya’s trembling form.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I’m sorry…” Maya apologized to them. Probably she was upset and ashamed for what she had done to them, but they didn’t care, she had nothing to blame herself for, they wouldn’t let her do that again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh… it’s okay...” Lilith softly cooed, petting her blue hair, hoping to give her some sort of comfort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s all okay…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The group stayed with Maya for a long time, how long they didn’t know and didn’t care, they stayed together around the Siren, letting her express herself freely for the first time of her life, they spoke soft and soothing words to her, to let her know that everything would be okay, that they weren’t mad, all the opposite, they were happy to have her back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly but eventually, the woman calmed down, removing her face from where it was tucked on Lilith’s shoulder, yet, she refused to meet their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m…” the Firehawk put a finger on Maya’s lips, refusing to let her talk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare apologize.” she spoke with a half glare, after what they had done, the last thing they wanted was for Maya to feel guilty, they were done seeing her hurting herself on her own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I hurt you…” she replied, once Lilith allowed her to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We did as well, but what we did to you, was far worse than what your more than justified anger did to us.” Fl4k told her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We disappointed you, left you alone, we have no excuses for our behaviour, sister, so do not feel sorry for us, we deserved it.” Amara shook her head, she would not accept Maya blaming herself for something they did to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We will not leave you alone to suffer again, we won’t make such mistake, not with you nor anyone else anymore.” Lilith placed her hands on Maya’s shoulder. “I should have known it better than anyone, but I didn’t, and I have nothing but regrets, for everything, from not having been able to help you, to just sending you to your death… I’m so sorry, Maya…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We all are.” Moze nodded at Lilith’s words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And we won’t ask for forgiveness, we know what we did, and we take full responsibility of our actions.” Zane added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava hugged Maya tighter before speaking. “We just wanted you back with us, so we can take you and Lilith back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But we won’t force you to stay with the Raiders, once we’re back between the living, you’re free to go wherever you want.” Lilith said, and she meant it, after what they did, asking her to stay with them would just be cruel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya took a moment to respond, she had to think as this was a lot to take in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I don’t want to leave?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t stay here, Maya, this isn’t your place, you’re too much of a good person to stay in hell.” Lilith frowned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other woman just shook her head, she had a small smile on her face now. “I meant if I don’t want to leave the Raiders?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Firehawk sat there for a second, a little dumbfounded from her own mistake, the chuckled because she has been stupid in thinking Maya would stay here. “Then you are more than welcome.” she replied, gaining the nods of the rest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, old Zane here has a promise to keep too, will you allow this fella to buy you that drink?” he grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll let you buy me as many as you’d like.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Also your friends are waiting for you to come back as well.” Moze said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and you have a promise to keep too, remember?” Ava chirped, and Maya’s eyes widened in realization as she heard the words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Krieg… oh he must have been devastated… poor guy…” she held a hand on her forehead. “I had promised him we’d see each other again, but as you know I never managed to keep my end of the promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it had been our fault, at least partially.” Amara replied. “We will apologize to him too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However Maya shook her head again. “No, I don’t want him to get angry at you guys over this, what happened, was the past.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t deserve such kindness, Siren, you are here because of us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you also came looking for me, fred me of my own chains of pain, sorrow and anger that I’ve created, I never had anyone caring for me before, yes, things could have gone differently, but also, you all are my only family, and I don’t want your guilt to weigh on your shoulders, do not become like me, don’t destroy yourselves with your own hands.” Maya replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I came so close in drowning in my own darkest feelings, but you pulled me out of it, you answered my cries of help, and for this, I am nothing but grateful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that why you showed us those memories of yours?” Ava asked, and Maya nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My other side had been dominant for a while, but, a part of me still believed in you, and that you could have understood my message, what I was asking you to, and you did.” she replied. “It was originally just meant for Lilith, but then you guys came along too, I saw you through my other soul’s eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And right on time too, I was quite in trouble myself when they found me, but, they have the perfect timing of a Vault Hunter, to show up when they’re needed.” Lilith smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a question, how come we couldn't touch your evil soul, but here we could?” Moze frowned, remembering how Ava tried to touch Maya before, and how her hand just passed through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because the Abyss is a different realm from the other one, my soul resided here, so outside of this place you couldn’t touch me, but I couldn’t either, hence why my counterpart brought you here as a trap.” she explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But now that you’re free it is gone, yes? That other soul of yours gave me creeps.” Zane replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid not, it is part of me, they’re my feelings after all, but right now, what I feel is way different from before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am pretty sure the Calypsos had a hand in what happened to your soul though, I doubt you would willingly come here and imprison yourself.” Lilith gestured to the now broken crystal she was held in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya nodded. “You’re right, I didn’t, Troy brought me here, but, I wasn’t in my right mind already. I had doubts about you guys, and he did nothing else but play on them, convincing me I had been truly abandoned, and that I had to get revenge on you all, so he took me in the Abyss, showed me all the followers you had killed, and asked me to set them free.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you did, I assume.” Fl4k said, and she nodded again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, like I said though, I wasn’t reasoning, and during the time he took me here, he did nothing but fuel my desire of wanting to make you pay, that’s why we attacked the Aether, but, things changed when Tyreen also got here, that, was the end of my freedom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking bitch…” Ava cursed, surprised to not get scolded from her mentor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She took in the situation, I had become powerful with anger by then, and she tricked me into locking myself up, telling me that, in that way, I could use my anger to power up the army of souls we had, having little will left, I fell for it, but, that’s also when my soul divided, my rage had become so strong that it had taken a mind of its own, and the rest, weak and submitted, was left to suffer, and worst thing, other me was somewhat loyal to the twins too.” she told them. “The rest, you know it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So it was their fault as we thought, they used you for their own purposes.” Lilith glared, but not at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya gave a bitter laugh. “Seems like that is my life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t let them get away with this.” Amara crossed her arms, she was all but pleased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And we won’t, but we don’t know where they are.” the Firehawk replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t, I do.” Maya said. “One thing those two are good at, is to brag about things, and to be overconfident, so, they took me, or rather, the other me, to where they currently are, forgetting, I could see them too, because even divided, we were part of the same being, we have always been. I guess they thought I would never manage to get free, or that somehow they had a plan in case that happened.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To be honest, those twins never struck to me as the smartest beings, but rather just driven by their cruelty and greed for power.” Fl4k mused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe, but they still had managed to kill me and take the powers away from Lilith, though I admit, I am still a bit angry for not having been helped, but, I also have myself to blame for what happened.” Maya was then interrupted by the others glaring slightly at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare take the guilt all on your shoulders again, sister.” Amara scolded her, she had enough of hearing her putting blame on herself, and she didn’t want that to happen anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just let me finish, okay? What I wanted to say is that I had underestimated Troy, so I put myself in a bad position on my own accord, we believed he was the weak one, that he had no powers, turns out it wasn’t that way and that I made a terrible mistake.” she continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We?” Moze raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, us. When I had my powers taken, Troy didn’t do anything, I had even hit him, I thought he was just normal, except the tattoos, and Tyreen’s words also made me believe the same, she had described him as just a parasite, so I assumed he just wasn’t a true Siren, there has never been a male one before.” Lilith explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lilith and I talked about it, and, should the twins have appeared at the Vault and attacked, I had made up a plan to focus Troy, Tyreen might not have hurt me or anyone else if I held her brother hostage.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But then I was there too, and Tyreen took me…” Ava looked down in shame.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something would have happened anyways, the twins went wherever there was power, and we knew it was what Tyreen desired, she had taken the powers of one Siren already, and nothing could have stopped her from trying to get mine too, or Amara’s, or even Tannis’ if she ever knew about her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And her having my Phasewalking abilities meant that no one could have been able to get away from her either, whoever was her target, she would have got it.” Lilith sighed, putting a hand to her forehead. “I should have known that they were dangerous, but I was too cocky to face them instead of running away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We all made mistakes, but what counts in the end is that we managed to get rid of their threat, at least in the world of the living.” Maya looked at them with a smile. “And I knew that you could have done it, even without me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And now we just need to get rid of them again here, they won’t be running around much longer, so, lead the way to them, lass, we shall kick their arses again.” Zane grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just… allow me to heal your wounds before we go.” the Siren said, her markings already glowing, the old cerulean blue they had known.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do that, sister, we’ll gladly keep the scars of our failures.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Maya just shook her head. “I understand, but we’ll have better chances if we were all healthy, and also… it would make me feel better about myself, so please… just let me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At her pleas they gave up and just let her use her healing abilities on them, Amara, Moze, Zane and Ava needed it, they just diligently sat on the ground, showing her their newest wounds and letting her patch them up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith simply stood to the side, being a soul she didn’t need treatment, she’d be fine shortly, she had already begun to regenerate, while Fl4k, being a robot, already had their own repairing system, and also, Maya’s abilities unfortunately didn’t work on something that wasn’t living flesh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However they did bring her their own injured pets, hoping she could do something to aid them too, they were pleased to see that she could. Her healing wasn’t as strong on creatures, but it did enough for the time being, so that the three beasts could return in fighting shape.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your powers tickle.” Ava giggled, as she watched her mentor work on Mr. Chew. “You definitely have to teach me to do that too, I wanna be as good as you were.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya simply smiled. “I will do my best, but, will you listen to me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kid nodded eagerly. “Yes, of course, every word you say, I just…” she paused, swallowing a lump in her throat. “I don’t want anything to happen to you again because of me, because I didn’t listen...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Ava…” the Siren cooed, putting her hands on the teen’s shoulders, one of them rising to wipe away the tears that had begun to drop from her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, I don’t blame you, okay? Yes, you made a mistake, I made one too, and in the world outside here, mistakes are often fatal, it’s a cruel world out there, and if we keep blaming ourselves for everything that happens we will just destroy our own self with our hands, you saw me doing it, do not follow my example, even if I’m your mentor, this is not something you’ve got to learn from me, not in the slightest.” she shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I also have things I did, that I need to forgive myself for, and so do you, we can learn together, you and me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We all will, all of us, we have a lot to learn from each other.” Lilith said, gaining the nods of the others. “This experience taught us something, and that is life is too short to live regretting our past actions, at some point, we’ve got to accept them and move on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava just nodded. “Yes…” then, she just threw herself in her mentor’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you so much…” she sniffled in the woman’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya just held her tightly, allowing her to cry, it was rare that she allowed herself to do so, but then again, she was exactly the same. “Me too, Ava, me too.” she simply replied, not finding any other words to say, because they weren’t needed in that moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They waited until Ava was feeling better, before leaving the place, heading to another even further down from where they were. Maya lead the way once again, but this time she had Ava holding on to her hand as they walked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zane snickered lightly from where he was behind them, making sure he wasn’t heard. “Those two look exactly like mother and daughter.” he whispered, still grinning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I always thought the same thing, old man.” Moze also smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re just adorable.” Amara joined in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This just shows that a family can go beyond the ties of blood.” Fl4k mused, and they all found themselves agreeing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I hadn’t known Maya before she came back to us from Athenas, I could have swore that Ava had been her child all along.” Lilith said. “They also do look alike a bit, don’t you think? Besides the tattoos of course.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I wasn’t the only one that it was one hell of a coincidence to think they have a similar appearance, they both have blue hair for some reason.” Amara mused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Some Sirens appear to have a weirder hair color than others, from what little I recall, that Atlas commander, Steele I think she was called, had white hair, my color is also quite uncommon, but still, both are natural, but blue? Never seen before, and I know Maya doesn’t dye her hair.” Lilith replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps this is another mystery related to your race we could look into in the future, should we be so interested in it.” Fl4k said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe Tannis will be interested in it, she’s been obsessed with our race much before becoming one of us herself.” the Firehawk told them. “Reminds me that I should have asked Angel why she chose her specifically, just out of curiosity.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“May I know what you guys are talking about?” Maya’s voice spoke up from in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, we were just wondering some of the weird and many mysteries of the Siren race.” Moze shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And also how cute you two look together.” Lilith chuckled, knowing this would have probably triggered them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are not cute.” they both replied at the same time, Ava with an adorable pout. “We are badasses.” the kid added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, sure.” the Firehawk kept snickering and the group laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They chatted for a while longer as Maya led them down what it seemed millions of stairs, surely, other than a way to spend time, it had also been nice to be able to talk and joke between each other like nothing had ever happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, that light hearted mood was soon about to end, as they reached a clearing, similar to where Maya had been held, even more spacious than before, and so many more red crystals, all broken to pieces, and in the middle, sat a sort of throne, made exactly with those broken crystal pieces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And, sitting on it, looking at them with mocking grins and amusement, there were none others than Troy and Tyreen Calypso. They didn’t look bothered from their presence, all the opposite, it seemed that they were waiting for them all along.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you finally decided to come looking for us, Vault Thieves? Are you done being crybabies?” Tyreen laughed, she didn’t make a move towards them though, as she simply crossed her legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I must say I’m disappointed in you, Maya, thought we were friends.” Troy grinned at her, his only intention was to anger the Siren, however, she remained silent, just glaring back at him, she didn’t want to fall for the bait he had thrown her, not now that she was back in the right mindset, and never again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s our friend, asshole!” Lilith yelled back, only succeeding in amusing them further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Troy got up from his seat. “She’s just a traitor, and what happens to traitors?” he asked, and as he did, Tyreen also rose from the throne.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They get punished.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The way it all ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Immediately as the threat was spoken, Lilith and the others stepped in front of Maya to shield her from the twin’s rage, which was by no doubts directed at her. They noticed the Siren backing up further behind them, she was afraid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps, even after freeing her, her psyche had a hard time recovering. The object that killed, and later used her for his own purposes was right in front of them after all. The pain they had felt during her very own last memory, had been excruciating, perhaps it was why she was afraid, she didn’t want to suffer anymore, but with the twins here, that was very much a possibility.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Maya, we won’t let them lay a hand on you again.” Lilith spoke softly, yet with determination. It seemed to help a little bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tyreen’s mocking laugh came right after. “And how would you do such thing, I seem to recall that you can’t even defend yourself, Firehawk, how do you even think you can stop us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t even kill us anymore.” Troy scoffed. The duo kept approaching, and the group moved even closer to Maya.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither you can kill me nor Maya.” Lilith replied, though it didn’t sound like much of a threat, and in fact, it wasn’t, the Vault Hunters and Ava were still at risk, while they had nothing to lose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your friends are still free.” Tyreen shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a fool if you’d think we’d just let you get your way with us, we stopped you once, we can do it again.” Amara replied. Yes... but how?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Feel free to try, Vault Thieves.” Troy sneered, and only now, they noticed he was missing his mechanical arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t ya look a bit light there?” Zane scoffed, but he got nothing but a laugh from the boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should worry more about yourselves.” he replied. “We’ve done enough chatting, it’s time for you all to pay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The duo moved towards them, their red markings on the side glowing brightly, Tyreen’s tattoos also became that color, it seemed that red was the designated color for evilness here, Maya’s other side had them that way too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Demonic wings sprouted from their backs, red for Troy, much like the ones he had when they had faced him, while Tyreen’s ones were purple and skeletal, resembling the ones of when she had fused with the Destroyer, only much smaller.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, the group wasn’t expecting Troy to raise his arm and envelop them all in a phaselock, he held them in the air for a short moment, before sending them flying, they landed on the ground piled up on each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look surprised.” he sneered. “What? You think only your friend’s souls can recall their powers? Ours can recreate all the power we had previously.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tyreen then appeared in front of them, snatching Maya away from the rest, holding her by the neck. “Including yours.” she grinned as she squeezed the Siren’s throat in her hand, pleased to hear her gasps as she struggled, trying to get free. Big silver eyes full of fear looked over at the group of Vault Hunter, pleading for help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks like your friend here doesn’t have much fighting spirit left in her, what a shame.” the leech Siren chuckled darkly, she had noticed how desperate and afraid the woman in her grasp was, and it was nothing but pleasing to see.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith growled and with a Phasewalk she threw herself at Tyreen, who also did the same, moving out of the way, and also dragging Maya with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Try again, Firehawk.” she laughed, which only served in pissing the other Siren off further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She did try again, but just like the previous time, the leech Siren moved away, this time she hid behind Troy, so as soon as Lilith reappeared in front of them, she came directly in contact with him and his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello there.” he grinned as he blasted her away, directly hitting her square in the face with an orb.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith fell backwards with a scream, her own hands flying to her head, as waves of pain rippled through her. The hit would have killed anyone, and she was damn glad she was already dead, and not a headless corpse at the moment, she couldn’t even bleed, but still it hurt, not being alive also meant feeling pain for a much longer time whenever you got hurt, until the soul managed to fix itself. So, she was left there wailing in agony for nobody knew how long. Her only hope was that the twins didn’t decide to make her suffer further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had to free Maya somehow, they couldn’t let her be prisoner of these two any longer, who knew what else would they try to do to her? The poor woman was still so very vulnerable... but Phasewalking appeared way harder to counter than what it should have been, if not even who had those powers since birth could do anything, and she should have known her powers would have been such a big problem to deal with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So much for telling her that they would not have laid a finger on her, that they would have protected her, what a failure they were being… again…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You fucking bastards!” Amara charged at them first, followed by the others. Her markings glowing brightly, more than they had ever done, her six astral arms in full display, she was mad and she wasn’t afraid of showing it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However she didn’t even manage to get close, as with a quick motion, Tyreen tossed Maya like a ragdoll to her brother, like she weighed nothing, and then Phasewalked to Amara, blasting her in the stomach with fire as she re-appeared two inches from her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Siren fell on her side, her real arms holding where she was hit, her astral ones gone, as she grit her teeth in pain. But Tyreen wasn’t done with her, as she kicked her front, forcing her on her back, the woman straddled her abdomen, trapping her between her legs so she couldn’t get up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I haven’t had occasion to try out your powers, why don’t you help me out with that?” she grinned, as her marked hand lowered itself on Amara’s neck, much to the woman’s panic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Siren attempted to struggle away from the grab, but she couldn’t do much without being able to use her arms, and the pain caused from the flames that burned her, now enhanced from Tyreen’s own weight sitting on the wound, made it near impossible for her to focus and summon her powers to defend herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t fight back as the leech Siren drained her. She felt weak, helpless, unable to move as her energy was being sapped away from her own body little by little. The left side of her body screamed as her markings, her powers, her strength was being forcibly stolen away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So this had been how her sisters had felt when their powers were taken… she had felt it when Maya showed her that cursed memory of hers, but actually experiencing it on herself was an entirely different thing, and it terrified her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No wonder Maya was so afraid still…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just when she thought she didn’t have a way out, but to end up like her fellows Sirens, she heard a distant voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let her go, now!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was much confusion, but she did recognize the voice of Moze and the sound of multiple weapons firing, the bullets landing very close to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the Vault Hunters fired, Tyreen had no choice but let go and teleport away, and back to her brother’s side. Even if dead she wasn’t that stupid to get hit by so many bullets, they would have left her vulnerable and unable to move for a long time. Much like the Firehawk idiot that was still crying over her still disfigured face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Such a shame, she has been so damn close to draining the Siren entirely and take both her powers and her life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The duo watched as Zane, Moze and Fl4k gathered around Amara and helped her back on her feet, making sure she was okay, and prompting both twins into making disgusted sounds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tyreen’s eyes moved over to the woman still held helpless by Troy, she grinned, she could have some fun with this useless display of friendship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Maya, it looks like they still prefer looking after themselves, rather than helping you.” she mocked, knowing well how weak she was regarding this subject.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman didn’t respond, she just attempted a half-hearted glare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Don’t tell me you still trust them after everything that happened? Don’t make me laugh, darling.” she still laughed indeed, as her words only made Maya glare harder at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They… they will help me…” she spoke with great effort, as Troy’s hand squeezed her throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They would aid her, they had promised they would change and fix their mistakes, and she needed to have faith, and believe. She could see their attempts, and she was sure that one of them would be successful in freeing her, and wait until one of the twins would make a mistake, she just had to be patient.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Also… she did not want to become a monster again, so she refused to believe in the twins’ words. They had forgiven her, but she refused to harm them again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not giving her the chance to say more, she was once again tossed over from one twin to the other, finding herself in Tyreen’s hands again, and she did not like neither of the two situations. She heard something about “wanting to have fun” from Troy, she supposed it was why she was given back to his sister.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I preferred you when you were all scary and evil, other you was more fun.” the woman commented, but Maya didn’t give her the pleasure of responding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the distance, there were sounds of gunfire, undoubtedly directed to Troy, though she couldn’t see what he was doing, but from the way he was laughing, she could guess that he didn’t get hit once. If she knew her powers like she thought she did, he was most likely using the barrier so no bullet could get through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She really hoped he didn’t know how to deflect back the hits though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But, her hopes were shattered in the fraction of a second, as there was a yelp she most definitely did not want to hear, never in her life, nor in death.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ava…” she whispered, as she struggled in Tyreen’s hands with renewed vigor, however the woman’s hold was so much stronger than her. She was way too strong for being so small.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah… I forgot about the brat.” Tyreen spoke, unfazed by the other woman’s attempts to get free, if nothing she appeared amused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You never said what your deal with her was, don’t tell me she’s your daughter?” she snickered. “You’ve done a terrible job in raising her, but I guess it is not a surprise considering how weak you are, mother or not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Always behind them, there were more sounds coming, where Troy was happily blasting the others away with his… no… her powers. Doing exactly to them what she had attempted to earlier, only that he had nothing to hold him back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She isn’t… we’re not…” Maya attempted to respond, but the hand around her neck was too tight, almost as much as the lump in her throat that she couldn’t swallow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had hurt them again, indirectly yes, but she had dragged them into this mess. If she had been better, if she had been a stronger person, then maybe, she would not have been caught, she would not have been fooled by the twins, and she would not have needed help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But, just like Tyreen said, she was weak, always she had been, her powers she was so prideful to have were nothing compared to what other Sirens possessed, they were nothing when she held them in her hands, everyone else was so much better at using them than how she had been for her entire life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then again, here she was, wallowing in self pity, for not being strong enough, for not being good enough, she was useless, she couldn’t even bother to every try to respond and fight back, how pathetic!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya, the Siren Warrior, the Defender of Athenas, the Sapphire of the Crimson Raiders… she was none of those things, she was nothing! Always had been and always will be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing that remained of those titles, was only her name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Driven from her thoughts, she ceased moving, as her head hung low, and she was left limp in Tyreen’s grasp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you given up? Good, that’s more how I like you, a little and pathetic being.” she mocked and Maya didn’t even stir at the words. “That is what you are, Maya. Honestly I pity these fools that came looking for such a weakling.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She would have began laughing, hadn’t a voice interrupted her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up…” it said. It was Lilith, who finally was recovering from the hit taken before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” she glared, but the Firehawk simply sat up, still holding one hand to her face, she looked through the gap of her fingers, as her golden eyes burned into Tyreen’s blue ones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard me, bitch, now it’s my turn to talk.” Tyreen looked like she wanted to hit her, but she didn’t, she couldn’t do so if she wanted to hold Maya still. So she just let Lilith say whatever, not like it mattered much, Maya had lost what little will to fight back she possessed, and that was more than a victory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“An asshole like you has no right to speak to her like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other woman just scoffed. “Have you seen your dear friend? She’s nothing but a stupid fool with no willpower.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s so much more than that, and you should just shut your ugly mouth and learn from her.” Lilith snarled, moving her attention towards Maya, who once again, didn’t even stir, but she was sure her ears were more than attentive. “I know you’re listening, Maya, you’re so much better than what these idiots say you are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the woman didn’t reply, she only lifted her eyes to stare at her, and it was a look Lilith never saw on her, nor she ever wanted to see. Pure and utter defeat. However, she held back from saying anything about it, grit her teeth, and resumed talking from where she had left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In the person you see a weakling, I see a completely and utterly selfless woman, someone that would do anything to help a person in need, someone that put her friend's well being before her own innumerable times, to make sure everyone was fine, and everyone was safe, taking other people’s problems on her own shoulders, while never asking for anything in return, and even risking to crumble under the pressure, because that is the kind of person you are, and that you want to be.” she paused a moment to gather her next words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It takes an unimaginable amount of strength to be like this, it isn’t something everyone can do, almost no one, but you do it because you care about others in your own way, because we are your friends and your family, and we care about you too, and it hurts us to see you hurting yourself like this, you’re a smart woman, and you know it, so please… I know it’s a lot to ask… but don’t let yourself go…” she pleaded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re strong, Maya, believe in yourself!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, big words for a loser such as you.” Troy walked back over to them, satisfied with his work for now, as the Vault Hunters lied on the ground all with various degrees of wounds and burns on their bodies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t expect two idiots to understand them, they’re too big for you.” Lilith scoffed, even if hurt, she found the strength to push herself back up. She had to get Maya away from those assholes after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However she did not get to do anything, as immediately as she got up, she had Troy lunging at her, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her to eye level. “Then maybe you should stop talking.” he sneered, kneeling her in the stomach. She grunted and doubled over, or would have if it wasn’t for him holding her head up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He continued his assault, hitting her over and over, until she crumbled back on her knees as he released her hair, but he wasn’t done yet, he kicked her face so she fell on her side, and then pressed his foot down on her head, taking delight at her squeals of pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s more I like it.” he grinned down on her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And learn your place.” Tyreen glanced at the woman in her grasp. “Maybe you should learn from your friend here, and just give up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Maya, who had been watching everything unfold with wide eyes and fear, had other ideas. She had heard Lilith’s words, loud and clear, they drowned every other sound away. She cared for her, they all did, that was why they were here trying to take her away from this nightmare she herself, and the twins too, built around her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They loved her and believed in her, she never had anyone trust in her like this before she met them, so… for their sake… she would believe…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her eyes, feeling the familiar surge of power from her left arm, spreading through her entire being, it pulsed strong beneath her despite the draining powers coming from Tyreen’s hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raising both of her arms, she grabbed into the woman’s arm with her hands, clawing at it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think you’re doing?” Tyreen glared at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya opened her glowing eyes to match the same look. “Something I should have done long ago...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blue flames erupted from her hands and back, burning Tyreen and forcing her to let go with a scream, and before she and her brother could recover from the shock and attack her back, she enveloped them both in a Phaselock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you do have some fight left in you.” Troy snarled at her, as he attempted to use his own powers to get free, however, Maya tightened the hold just before he could, stopping him with the force of gravity inside the bubble so neither him nor his sister could move anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no one that knows my powers better than me here, I held them since I was born.” she held them even stronger, she could hear the crack of bones from the brute force as they screamed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even so you can’t kill us.” Tyreen growled back at her, even though her attempts were just desperate by now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya didn’t answer to the threat, instead she looked over to Lilith, who was also doing the same with a smile on her face, she just nodded at her. She would end this madness, and she would end it now!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a flick of her wrist, she moved her lock over to a corner with the duo still trapped within it. The chains on the ground rattled, sensing someone approaching to imprison, just like the things had done when she willingly let herself be taken by them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem to forget that I have experienced and known this realm way better than you.” she threw them both against the wall, where the chains immediately began wrapping around the two, red crystalline structures forming around them, as they screamed, fighting to get free by using their, no, her and Lilith’s powers to free themselves like before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Maya held strong, until they were trapped like she had been. “It’s time for you to pay for your sins.” she said, and those were the last words they heard, before they were forcibly sent into a deep sleep and left to suffer for eternity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once it was done, she released her powers and fell on her knees with a heavy sigh. It was done, they had won.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith immediately limped at her side, wrapping her arms around her, smiling brightly. “It's over, you did it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We never doubted of you, sister.” Amara approached with the others in tow, they had pretty much recovered, even though they were still wounded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava threw herself in her mentor’s arms. “I’m so glad you’re okay. Let’s go home now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya nodded at them. “Yes, let’s go home, all of us, together.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Time to say goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The group had waited a little bit more, allowing the injured parts to recover once again with Maya’s help, before heading back to the Aether, where the others were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had done it, they found both Lilith and Maya, and even if they went through some hardships to get them back, they fought through, defeated the Calypsos, again, saved this world from them and lived to live the tale.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Also Maya got her revenge on both twins, which was a very welcomed bonus, if there was anyone that should have had the privilege to end them, it was her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those two would not bother anyone else ever again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they got back to the Aether, they were immediately welcomed by Roland, Angel and the rest of their friends. The young Siren approaching them first with a beaming smile, obviously noticing the presence of both Lilith and Maya.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re back! I lost track of you so long ago, where did you end up to? We were worried.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We ended up in the Abyss, Maya found herself in there, the Calypsos were using her for their own purposes.” Lilith explained, she had a hand on the woman’s shoulder the entire time as she did so, she gently squeezed, reminding her once again that it hadn't been her fault, and that she didn’t need to talk about it if she didn’t want to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but she beat them up, they’re trapped now!” Ava beamed, obviously happy and also proud of her mentor’s actions. She had seen a side of the woman that probably had been meant to be kept hidden away from her, Maya had always been very secretive about her past and her emotions, and she found out that she hadn’t been that way just with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been crushing to see her beat herself up the way she did, in all aspects, so, she had been nothing but happy to see her react back and take the twins down on her own, to not let herself be taken away from bad thoughts again for their sake, but also for her own too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is great news, means this place is safe now.” Roland approached them too. “Though we have to apologize.” he spoke this sentence looking directly in Maya’s direction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel also nodded, taking the woman’s hands in her own. “We should have found you sooner, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya’s eyes widened, not expecting this. It took her a moment to process the words, she shook her head slowly. “It is okay, I should also apologize…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the other woman’s turn to shake her head. “No, I don’t want any of that. I know what you did, that you were blaming yourself for what happened to me, for not managing to save me, but there’s no one else to blame here but my father. You and the others fred me, I am safe here and in a better place where people love me, and where I can use my powers for a better purpose. So, I don’t want to hear any of it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blue Siren lowered her head, it wasn’t clear to tell what she was thinking, as her hair covered her face. It must not be easy for her to accept that she didn’t have any faults for this, nor for anything else that happened, after believing and living with those thoughts for so long.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then…” she softly spoke. “I’m glad you’re okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am too, and I’m also glad you’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We all are.” Roland added. “But, it is time for you and Lilith to return where you belong.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith frowned. “You guys aren’t coming with us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I promised Tina you’d be back too.” Ava said, and she did promise to bring her friend back, along with the rest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid that won’t be possible young one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And why is that, Queen Dido?” Fl4k asked a question that was in everyone’s mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw the way each of you here died, and none of you have a body to return to, isn’t that correct?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was true, Roland’s one and Angel’s too were probably nothing but debris, Scooter’s one was lost in space, and both Lilith’s and Maya’s were disintegrated, they became fire and ashes respectively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“True, and Tannis didn’t tell us how this revival thing was going to happen either, but I suppose she has a plan?” Amara asked to no one in particular, she hoped the scientist had something going on in her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When we lost track of you, we took our time to watch your friend’s handiwork in the real world, we saw a machine she built, and from what we’ve heard it is supposed to reconstruct both of your body using your DNA to perfectly reproduce them the exact way they were before, minus your Siren powers, once you’re out of here, you’ll lose them.” the old woman explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But what has this to do with Roland and you others?” Zane frowned, couldn’t she do the same, wasn’t Tannis supposed to have data of all of them?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith put a hand to her chin, thinking. “I think I know why, Tannis had information on all of us but then…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sanctuary exploded, the first Sanctuary.” Roland finished the sentence for her. “And she’s lost what she had of the people who died before that happened, since her lab also got destroyed with it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I remember she had to recollect all samples from each of us again, however she never got back the rest.” the Firehawk sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is why only you and my sire will be able to leave this place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your sire? Wait… are you my…?” Maya’s eyes widened, was she the woman that had passed her powers onto her when she was born?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m your predecessor, that is correct.” the old woman nodded. “And I waited long to meet you, my dear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard your name before, though the Order didn’t speak of you often, you were the Queen of Athenas before, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dido nodded, though she smiled, it didn’t reach her eyes. “Yes, the Order used to worship me when they came to Athenas, I never expected them to be such evil and scheming people as they had been with you, and thus, I wish to apologize. I indirectly bestowed this burden on your young shoulders.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You couldn’t know they would have done this.” Maya replied lowly, she still couldn’t get used to the fact of other apologizing to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are wise, but still, it doesn’t stop me from regretting my actions. I knew your mother, she was a kind woman that assisted me in my last moments, and as a thank you, I left my powers to her unborn daughter. Perhaps I should have chosen better.” the woman put a hand on Maya’s cheek and she welcomed the contact, much to her surprise. She wasn’t fond of contact from strangers, but the woman had something calming to her being that she couldn’t help herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But, looking at you and the woman you’ve become, I can’t help but think that perhaps I was also correct. I am sorry for what happened to you in your youth, but also I am glad to have bestowed my powers to such a kind person. And I beg you, never doubt of yourself, the people that love you wouldn’t do such thing, you are a good person, strong and caring, and people like you are rare. Be proud of yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya just stared at the woman, her grey eyes shone with tears, her words moved her almost to the point of crying. She swallowed a lump in her throat, finding herself unable to speak, so she just nodded at her with a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take care of yourself and your friends when you’ll be back in the living world.” once again, Maya just nodded, then felt Ava hug her with her small arms, and she wrapped her own around her, holding her closer to her body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve raised a fine girl, she’s very brave, I’m sure she’ll be perfect as the new Phaselocker.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… I am sure too.” Maya replied, ruffling the kid’s hair as a sign of affection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do my best to not disappoint you.” Ava said, and they knew she meant it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence, as no one wanted to disrupt the mood, but eventually, it had to be done, and Roland broke the silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I believe it is time for you all to go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith nodded. “It was good to see you all again, for what it lasted.” she smiled, though it wasn’t quite happy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was more than fine going back in the world of living, but, she would be lying if she said that she wouldn’t miss them, after seeing them again after so many years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just make sure to tell them we said hi, to my mom and sister, and all the others.” Scooter than hadn't spoken until now said, with a beaming smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And that we are fine, and watching over them.” Angel added. “Like your Guardian Angels.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zane grinned. “I’d be glad to have such a charming angel watching over me.” he laughed, then coughed as Moze elbowed him in the stomach to get him to stop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just go already.” she said, gaining the approval of the rest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group began walking away, with a bit of reluctance from Lilith, who instead lagged behind the rest of them, her eyes kept looking back, she looked like she had something in mind, but that she couldn’t decide whether she wanted to act or not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Firehawk stopped moving, turning back and staring at Roland with sad eyes, who also sat there, watching her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before anyone could ask what was wrong, Maya put a hand on the woman’s shoulder, and gave her a gentle push, and Lilith turned towards her, and was met with a smile, as Maya motioned towards Roland with her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without saying a word, the Siren Phasewalked from her friend and reappeared in front of Roland, taking his face in her hands as she kissed him, one last time. The man was startled for a moment, before he returned the gesture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lilith… w…” he wanted to know why but she put a finger on his lips right after they parted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodbye…” she whispered, immediately turning back and rejoining the others. She loved him, but she couldn’t stay here, she had to be back in the world of the living again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Lilith…” he said, as he watched her leave from the distance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not worry, she’s in good hands.” the old Siren Dido said, as she took her place at his side, looking at the group in front of them, as Maya held an arm around Lilith’s shoulders to comfort her, gesture it looked like she had done plenty of times, given how easily the other woman accepted the contact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roland slowly nodded. “I know…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They will be fine, as long as they have one another.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… are you girls ready?” Moze asked the two soon to be former Sirens, as they arrived to the portal they came from, almost surprised to find it still open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not quite sure how this whole thing will work, but then again, the future holds many mysteries.” Maya replied. “If you had told me that I’d come back to life months ago, I probably wouldn’t have believed it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith chuckled. “Me neither, but here we are, might as well go along with it, and see what else Tannis has planned for us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And also meet your friends again, I am sure they are waiting for us.” Ava added, she couldn’t wait to be out here with both women back with them, and also to reunite Maya with her companions that came to Nekrotefayo for her from whatever corner of the universe they had been, and without hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let us not have them wait any longer.” Maya replied, she had made everyone lose more than enough time for what she had done before. It was time to gather the courage she had and face the others again, after not having seen them for such a long time, and dying in the process too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They must have been sad to hear the news, she didn’t have any doubts about it, actually, sad was an understatement, she just hoped they had managed to cope with it well enough, especially Krieg… oh he had been so attached to her, she knew, even if he couldn’t tell her directly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was the one she feared seeing again the most, she had made him a promise too, that she didn’t keep, and she had no idea how he would react once they would be face to face again. Would he be angry at her? Or would he understand the reason she had sacrificed herself for? There was no way to tell for now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt Lilith wrap her arm around her waist, pulling her forward with her, encouraging her to move and step through the portal, she wanted them to take their first step back in the real world together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so, they did, closing their eyes as a blinding light enveloped them both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they stepped through, the Vault Hunters and Ava were met with the sight of both Tannis and Gaige still hunched over on the machine, they appeared tired, but otherwise unharmed. And from the commotion nearby, they assumed the rest was outside of the lab, either fighting or keeping watch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, they did notice the absence of both their Siren friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait… where’s Maya? And Lilith?” Ava asked, looking around to find the two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep calm, kid, I’m working on it.” Tannis replied, as she typed on a console, for what they didn’t know, but they did recall the whole thing about the two not having a body anymore. Was she reconstructing them right now?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Also congratulations on the successful mission, I can confidently confirm that both of our Siren companions are here with us.” she announced, as she walked towards a curtain that they didn’t recall was there before. “Behind here my machine is now working to rebuild their bodies using their DNA, their souls are currently there, waiting to occupy them once they are ready. It shouldn’t take much longer from now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the curtain though?”  Amara frowned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, have you ever seen a human being born with clothes on? I believe some privacy had to be necessary.” the woman explained, and right now they had noticed the stack of clothes close by, that belonged to the two women.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zane then awkwardly coughed in his hand. “Then I guess we just wait now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go get the others, they’ve been on guard the entire time. Maliwan actually tried to attack us again but we managed to drive them off.” Gaige said, rushing out of the lab to notify her friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We haven’t been gone for long, haven’t we?” Fl4k asked, they couldn’t quite tell how time changed from where they were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Three days.” came Tannis’ reply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? It only felt like a few hours.” Moze frowned, it was also true that they had been stuck in Maya’s memories for a while, and then in the Abyss, where there was no sunlight, so it wasn’t quite possible to see if the other realm possessed a night cycle or not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was some movement from behind the curtain, sounds of metal clicking and moving, probably the process of reconstruction was over, and the sound of the two females speaking only confirmed it. So Tannis moved their clothes, passing them behind the thick cloth so they could dress and look decent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was pretty damn unpleasant…” Lilith whined from the other side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, it wasn’t quite as bad as other things.” Maya replied to her. “I much rather prefer my body being made up rather than it being dissolved into nothingness.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose that’s true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a shuffling of cloth, and not much after the two stepped out, dressed up and looking exactly how they were before, as if nothing had happened. Well… minus the tattoos, those weren’t coming back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ava immediately went over to hug Maya, so happy that everything worked fine, and the woman lifted her up so she could wrap her arms around her neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment didn’t last long, sounds of heavy and hurried footsteps rushed over to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“PRETTY LADY!” Maya would recognize that yell over thousands of others. Krieg was the first to rush over to them, she let go of Ava so she could throw herself in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He caught her with ease, as she nuzzled into his neck, she felt the presence of the others too, as Gaige also hugged her, she recognized her from the metallic arm around her waist. She recognized Axton’s arm around her shoulders, as he pressed into her back, while another set of arms, even more muscly than the Commando’s held her legs, as now she was pretty much seated on Sal’s shoulders. She couldn’t feel Zer0, but she was sure he was somewhere close by, she could see a red light in the corner of her eye, most likely it was him smiling to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group stayed there for a while, and Maya relinquished in the warmth of her friends around her, their voices had become a chorus of “we missed you”, and sure they did, just as much as she missed them too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They let go of each other eventually, but still they stayed close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I made you all worry.” Maya’s voice broke the silence. “I guess I am not good at keeping promises after all.” she looked at Krieg with sad eyes, and she hoped he would understand. She couldn’t have left Ava to die, she was her kid, and she had to protect her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Psycho stared at her for a moment, it was impossible to tell at what he was thinking. “You’re here now, it is what it counts.” he spoke with his now normal voice, and he did not expect Maya to look quite so shocked like she did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Krieg… you…” she couldn’t believe it, he was talking!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we healed.” he stroked her cheek with one of his big hands. “It was thanks to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks... to me? I haven’t done anything…” she did not understand, this was almost surreal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You believed in us, and we pushed ourselves to heal, so we could be normal again, so we could tell you how grateful we are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya just stood there, taken aback from the whole thing, she knew Krieg had been different, that he showed to be somewhat coherent from time to time, she knew of the experiments he had been put through, they had found out eventually, but she did not expect him to be able to fully recover and return to being the person he was before. And he did it because she believed and trusted him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t know whether to feel happy, flattered or excited, these and a million of other emotions mixed together in her, and none of them were negative. This made her heart swell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I don’t know what to say…” she was a total loss of words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t say anything then, you being here with us is more than enough.” he replied, smiling behind the mask, she couldn’t see it, but he was sure she knew he was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Krieg is right! We came here for you, the rest doesn’t matter.” Axton nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even though / our commander is here too / this is awkward.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right, sorry Lilith, we’re happy for you too.” the Soldier scratched the back of his head. “Hope you didn’t get offended.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She just shook her head. “Absolutely not, I know how much you guys care about Maya.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should go back to Sanctuary, the rest of the crew must be waiting, they stayed there to protect the ship.” Ava said. “I’m sure Brick, Mordecai and Tina will be happy to see you, and the others too, we can throw a party!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heck yeah! I’m in for it.” Gaige grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sure that is what is going to happen.” Lilith laughed. “Let’s go home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trip back didn’t take long, and when they arrived, the entire crew was ecstatic to have the two women back with them. Lilith had been immediately caught into Brick’s arms and then lifted onto his shoulders, Mordecai standing close with a huge grin on his face, Tina bounced with excitement around them, and Talon happily chirped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Vault Hunters delivered the messages given to them from Roland and Scooter too. Tina hadn’t been super happy to hear the news, but she understood that not everything was meant to go in a good way, she had still been happy to hear that he was doing good in the afterlife, and that, alongside their two friends being back, had been enough to lift her mood again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile Moxxi and Ellie both reacted in different ways to Scooter sending them a salute, his sister had simply laughed it off, while his mother smiled, shedding a few tears as she did so. But both were also content to hear of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the mission having been a total success, the entire Sanctuary crew partied for long, until they were too exhausted to continue and fell asleep under the stars.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This, had been an adventure, surreal and impossible, however they had made it, and lived to tell the tale. And they were sure, that whatever awaited them, they would face it all together, like the family they were, stronger and more united than ever before.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>